Poké Ed Sagas: Kanto Reboot
by Paoace12
Summary: After getting introduced to Pokémon, the Eds and the rest of the cul-de-sac gang set off to the Kanto Region to begin a fantastic adventure filled with many dangerous obstacles along the way.
1. Episode 1: Simple Beginnings

A/N: _Hello, everyone. Time to start off this reboot! I'm sure some of you would've preferred me to continue my original Poké Ed series, but let's face it. 75% of it was absolute crap. In my own opinion, the remake chapters of 3 and 4 were the only chapters I was proud of. Like I said, this plot will completely fare off with the original Poké Ed Kanto. It will not harbor any signs of "anime" references, but instead will go on ahead and follow the "manga and game" roots. Some plot keys will still linger in this new story, but it should be just fine. I would very much appreciate constructive criticism so please do that! This also takes place BEFORE Big Picture Show. BPS will be in-canon with this story eventually; I just have reasons as to why it didn't happen before this story._

***Special thanks to Bulbapedia and Ed, Edd, n Eddy wiki.**

* * *

><p><strong>Poké Ed Sagas: Kanto Reboot<strong>

**Episode 1: **Simple Beginnings

The cul-de-sac. It was a normal suburban neighborhood, but three pre-teens changed everything. They were known as the "Eds." A group name that has been known throughout the entire cul-de-sac. They weren't exactly famous, but were more annoyances throughout the neighborhood. The Eds had something special though. An incredible ability to produce entertainment for the whole neighborhood. Known throughout the neighborhood as scams, they indulge themselves in the Eds mischief and participating in whatever scam they've set up for them, but they do tend to backfire in the end. Nevertheless, the Eds continued on their scams hoping for once to actually keep the money they acquired. However, one arrival changed the neighborhood forever.

This man was known as Professor Oak. He had recently moved in and gathered quite the attention specifically from the Eds. Why this Professor moved to Peach Creek is what piqued the curiosity of everyone in the first place, but were hoping to figure out the reasons soon.

Professor Oak quickly realized the many talents of this neighborhood and called upon three people to see if his statements were true.

These three people were introduced to creatures known as Pokémon and were happy to accept the Professor's request.

Using technological encyclopedias known as Pokédexes, they set sight for the Kanto Region and began their journey.

The trio that managed to be the first to be sent off were the Eds.

Although the Professor told them that the cul-de-sac gang will soon join them as well.

So, the Eds packed their things into backpacks they recently used for school; they set off by plane and ready themselves for the Kanto Region.

These three individuals were known as Ed, Double D, and Eddy.

Eddy was the self-proclaimed leader of the Eds. Although one of the shortest kids in the cul-de-sac, he makes up for this weakness through his loud voice being able to get everyone's attention within his radius. Wearing a yellow red-striped shirt to cover his body. He also wore light blue pants and a wallet chain sticking out on the side of his pants. Eddy can also be recognized easily by three strands of black hair sticking of his head.

Edd or Double D was the smart mind behind the Eds. Being at medium height, he can be easily spotted by his trademark sock hat on his head. His attire consisted of a reddish-orange -t-shirt worn on his torso, purple shorts, tall red socks that cover his entire knee, and blue shoes. He was known for being physically weaker then anyone in the cul-de-sac, but can surpass anyone with his intellect.

Ed was the muscle and goofball of the Eds. His height was slightly higher then Double D's and can be recognized easily by his trademark monobrow. His hair was made into a buzz-cut, closer examination reveals that the hairs are colored orange. He wore a red-and-white striped shirt under a green jacket.

Being the first three to get sent to Kanto, they were rewarded with the Kanto Starters of the region and were immediately sent to Kanto the next day they received their starters.

Being impatient, Eddy chose first and got himself a Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur was a quadruped, reptilian creature that somewhat resembles a toad or a young dinosaur with a spotted blue-green hide. It had three white toes or claws growing out of its four legs, and its eyes are a bright red. The most notable feature of this Pokémon is the onion-like bulb on its back, which grows from a seed planted on its back. Though they usually walk on four legs, a Bulbasaur can rise up on its hind legs. Explained to Eddy as the easiest Pokémon to raise out of all three starters and a male grass-type Pokémon, this was definitely gonna be a fun journey for Eddy.

Ed was next to choose and randomly chose Charmander. Charmander was an orange reptilian creature resembling a tailed bipedal salamander with some dinosaur qualities, particularly like those of theropods. Charmander had four small fangs visible on its upper and lower jaws, a cream underside and an expansive cream coloration on the sole of its foot. Its most notable feature is the flame burning on the tip of its tail, which is there even at birth. Charmander have sharp strong claws to defend itself. Charmander's gender was revealed to be male Fire-type and was one of the more difficult ones to raise, nevertheless Ed was particular happy to have a "monster" pet of his own.

Being the most patient out of the trio, Double D gladly waited for the last one to be available and it turned out to be a Squirtle. Squirtle was a small, tailed bipedal Pokémon. However, it had also been shown to be able to walk on all fours. They resemble a light blue turtle with their most notable feature being the hard shell on their back. This shell forms and hardens on its back after birth. Double D was fascinated easily by Pokémon and was grateful he got to study so many creatures. Revealed to be a male Water-type Pokémon, the Eds were ready to set off into a brand new journey.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the sky - <strong>Ed, Double D, Eddy

It was almost midnight and the trio were close to drifting off to sleep. "Psst, Double D. When are we getting off this stupid plane?" Eddy asked. Since the roar of the engine was loud, they were able to speak in their regular voice tones.

"Early morning, I believe," Double D answered, yawning. "If you want an estimate, about six in the morning."

Ed was already asleep at the time and was snoring loudly. Thankfully, the roar of the engine was loud enough to drown the sounds of his snores.

Eddy groaned. "Fine, guess I'm going to sleep then," he yawned turning to his side and faced the window.

Double D was far too excited to get some sleep, but mainly because he wanted to finish the book he received from Professor Oak before they left. This was all the info they had to know about Pokémon and the Kanto Region. He snickered a bit from Ed on his right side and Eddy already asleep on his left. Knowing that Ed and Eddy will problably need the book's help as well, he took it upon his curiosity and was determined to understand the basics before landing.

* * *

><p><strong>Kanto Airport - <strong>Ed, Double D, Eddy

Eddy yawned, his eyes were still drowsy. "The sun isn't even up yet!" He complained.

Double D and Ed followed suit and harmonized their yawns with Eddy's. "Well, it's better to get some sleep then nothing, Eddy," Double D replied, yawning weakly.

"So, where the heck do we have to go?" Eddy asked already feeling impatient.

Double D opened up his bag and got out the book to review. "Well, let's see..." He took a brief pause to flip through the pages of the book. "Here we go." Clearing his throat, he began to read out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Pokémon Basics<strong>

The basics of a beginning Pokémon Trainer are very easy to explain. The goal of a Pokémon Trainer was to catch new Pokémon, train them, and win Pokémon badges from each gym city. A gym badge was proof of a trainer's skill and will need eight or more to compete in the Pokémon League.

However, they're many careers that many people can take. Such examples are being Pokémon Trainers or Pokémon Breeders.

* * *

><p>"Well that's about it, Eddy," he finished reading, but realized that it was all for nothing.<p>

The two Eds were already asleep before Double D even said one word from that single page. "Well, this isn't very surprising..." Double D muttered, looking at the two Eds sleeping on the floor.

Double D took a sat down at one of the nearby benches and pulled out his journal to jot down all of his findings in the Kanto Region.

"Hmm, let's see..." It only took a few seconds for Double D's eyes to slowly close.

Two hours have quickly passed and even Double D was knocked out. Eventually, the trio was back in business and shockingly, the Eds somehow still have all of their stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>Airport Path Exit - Ed, Double D, Eddy<strong>

Ed and Eddy were laughing hysterically exiting the airport. However, a panting and sweaty Double D was not amused at what happened.

"Honestly Eddy," he said pausing between each word to catch his breath. "Isn't it a bit too early to be causing trouble?"

"Lighten up, Double D!" Eddy replied still having tears in his eyes. "So, I accidentally set a shop on fire, but you gotta admit it was pretty hilarious!"

"You almost got arrested for it, Eddy! The damages done were taken out of our entire fund provided by Professor Oak to repair it!" Double D scolded.

Eddy drowned Double D's words. "Who cares about that? We'll just get money the old fashion way!"

"Selling arteries?" Ed commented.

"Where are we going anyway?" Eddy added looking back towards Double D.

The trio were following the path away from the airport, but they had no way of even knowing where to go.

Double D pulled another item from his backpack, it was a town map courtesy of the Professor. "Well, let's see. According to the map, the nearest populated area is currently known as "Viridian City," he explained putting the map back in his backpack.

"But I don't like turnips, Double D!" Ed complained.

"Viridian City, Ed. Not Vegetable City," he corrected him. "We just follow the path and we'll be at our destination."

Eddy picked up Bulbasaur's starter Poké Ball. Since the Poké Ball was currently inactive, it took the shape of a marble. "How do I get this thing to work?"

"Well, if you didn't fall asleep then maybe you would've learned how to properly send out your Pokémon," Double D told him.

"Skip the lectures and spit it out already!" Eddy demanded.

He sighed and pulled out Squirtle's inactive Poké Ball. "Well, I might as well show it visually."

"It's very simple, Eddy. Press the tiny middle white button and it'll automatically enlarge itself back to its original ball-shape form," Double D explained, this was copied by both Eddy and Ed.

"Now, just simply throw it out and the Pokémon will appear besides you," he added. "If you want to add in some flair then I suggest you call out the Pokémon's name."

Double D didn't call out the Pokémon's name, but instead only relied on throwing it up to summon it. Out popped up his Squirtle.

"It should be self-explanatory from here on, Eddy."

"Charmander, come out!" Ed called out throwing his Pokéball happily in the air. The ball crashed onto the ground and popped out Charmander.

Eddy just lazily plopped the Poké ball on the ground and surprisingly it managed to summon Bulbasaur out. "What do we do with these things again? Don't we like kick people's butts with them?"

Double D nodded. "Very good, Eddy! They are known as "Pokémon Battles." You pit yourself up against another Pokémon and test to see who can defeat their opponent first," he explained.

"Then let's try it out!" Eddy yelled out excitingly looking directly towards Double D. "Let's fight, sockhead!"

Double D shook his head. "Sorry Eddy, but I'm not exactly ready for Pokémon Battling,"

"Don't be such a sissy, Double D!" Eddy said out trying to bring out Double D's confidence, but turned to Ed instead. "Ed! You wanna fight?"

Ed nodded excitingly. "Let's rumble, Eddy!"

The two got in position, but were quickly stopped. "Wait!" Double D yelled out.

"What now?" Eddy shouted, impatiently tapping his right foot.

"I think it might be better if you didn't square off in the middle of the path," Double D suggested.

"We might get run over, Eddy!" Ed added.

Eddy grumbled. "Fine! Let's move to that patch of grass on the side."

The trio slowly headed towards the big grass plains that was open to accommodate any Pokémon Battles. The starter Pokémon also took this chance to converse among themselves.

("So, uhh. Does anyone else realize that my trainer is a complete idiot?") Charmander asked them, the two starters shook their heads.

("Not at all, I just think he's really..well...interesting.") Squirtle replied.

("I think he just doesn't shower or something.") Bulbasaur added.

("I think I got lucky with my trainer!") Squirtle gloated.

("You mean the quiet sheltered nerd?") Bulbasaur asked, this got a nod from Squirtle.

("He's smart and all, but I think he lacks backbone really...") Charmander added.

("And then there's my trainer...") Bulbasaur expressed in disappointment. ("I personally think he's not worthy to train Pokémon..")

("What makes you say that?") The other two asked in unison.

("He's short-tempered, has a very loud voice, and he's completely insulting his two other friends,") Bulbasaur explained. ("I think he calls them sockfeet and browmono or something.")

"Okay! This will do." Eddy yelled out.

"Any more complaints, Double D?" He asked with an annoyed tone.

Double D shook his head. "Not at this particular moment in time, Eddy, but it'll do,"

Eddy and Ed were on opposite sides of the plain, they had already taken Bulbasaur and Charmander out respectively and were ready.

"According to the Pokémon rules, each battle can be overseered by a referee," Double D explained, but quickly realized what this meant. "So I guess I'll be watching this battle."

"You ready to get taken down, Ed?" Eddy asked already marking his win.

"Let's rumble!" Ed roared a loud battle cry, this was definitely firing him up.

"Bulbasaur, get in there!" Eddy commanded.

Bulbasaur took a quick jump to the middle of the arena with Charmander doing the same.

Double D raised both hands in the air, he was ready to signal the fight to start. "Let the battle commence!" Double D yelled out.

"Bulbasaur, use-" he paused in hesitation. "How the heck do I use this thing!" Eddy shouted demanding some answers from Double D.

"That's why you need to review, Eddy," Double D pulled out his guide book once more and took a few seconds to flip through the pages.

Ed quickly took this chance. "Oh! Oh! I know what to do!" He got some shocked expressions from Eddy and Double D.

"You do?" The duo asked in unison.

Ed nodded happily. He raised up his right index finger pointing it directly towards Bulbasaur. "Charmander, use your sharp claws and rip the skin like the wolfman!" Ed commanded.

Charmander turned to his trainer in confusion. ("Was that even a command?") Charmander asked.

("I think he's telling you to use Scratch or something.") Bulbasaur replied, aiding his opponent.

Eddy laughed at Ed's failure. "Ha! You don't know either Ed!" Eddy turned back to Double D. "Now come on! Give us the answer already, sockhead!"

Charmander shrugged. ("I'll take it, I guess...") He charged towards Bulbasaur which caught Eddy's attention.

"Wait what!" Eddy shouted realizing that Ed's move actually worked.

"Go Charmander!" Ed cheered waiting for the reaction.

Double D was still flipping through the pages trying to find the correct quote from the book to explain. "Chapter 5? No, that's not it," he muttered not even paying attention at what's transpiring.

Charmander leaps towards Bulbasaur and gave one quick slice upon his face. Since Eddy wasn't giving any commands, Bulbasaur could do nothing but take the hit. The attacking Pokémon went back to its original position awaiting further orders.

"That was cool!" Ed said in awe. This was the feel of a Pokémon battle.

For Eddy, however. He had to impatiently wait for Double D's answers, but realized he couldn't lose to Ed. "Oh yeah? If you wanna play it that way, Ed!" Eddy yelled out with a confident smirk.

Realizing he had no knowledge to how Pokémon battling works, he went for the beginning approach. "Bulbasaur, attack that Charmander!" Eddy commanded pointing towards the fire-lizard.

Bulbasaur expressed some confusion. ("What attack is he wanting me to do?") He asked Charmander. Even though this was a Pokémon battle, it was just for fun.

Charmander shrugged. ("Tackle, I think?")

("Ehh, fine with me,") Bulbasaur charged towards Charmander ready to attack.

"Oh yeah! Show that Charmander whose boss!" Eddy cheered him on, he was finally seeing the fun side of Pokémon battling.

Ed, however realized how to fight. "Charmander, get away!" Ed cried out. Doing what he asked, Charmander side-stepped to the left dodging Bulbasaur's Tackle attack.

"Hey! He can't do that!" Eddy complained turning towards Double D.

Double D was still flipping through the many pages of the guide, but finally managed to find the correct page. "I believe I found it, Eddy!"

Ed and Eddy were both curious. "Spit it out already then!" Eddy demanded.

"I'll just read it straight out of the book," he told them clearing his throat. Giving a brief pause, he read the page word for word.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 - Pokémon Moves<strong>

One of the most basic ways to win a Pokémon Battle was by using Pokémon Moves. Pokémon Moves are used by Pokémon, they can be used primarily for attacking, defense, speed, special attack, special defense, and raising each respective stat. When a Pokémon has a low level, they may have basic moves such as "Tackle" or "Scratch." You can use moves by simply calling out the move you want your Pokémon to use. Overtime, Pokémon will learn new moves as they get stronger.

* * *

><p>Double D closed the book and for once the two Eds were actually listening to him read.<p>

Eddy yawned, he was listening, but it wasn't surprising to Double D that he found it boring. "So, how do we know what moves they have?" Eddy asked.

Double D took a few seconds to think. "Well, there is the Pokédex."

Both Ed and Eddy simply followed and took them out. "Now what, Double D?" Ed asked.

Double D took out his own Pokédex and decided to see if it does work. "If my theory is correct, then this should unveil all of the moves that your Pokémon currently has," he explained, extending his right arm.

He pointed to Bulbasaur hoping for some reaction. **"Bulbasaur currently knows the moves, Tackle and Growl," **This made the Eds jump a little, this was after all, their first time using the Pokédex.

"Tackle and Growl, huh?" Eddy quoted getting a confident smirk all over his face.

Double D returned the Pokédex back to his backpack. "Well, that seemed to be the most convenient way to learn Eddy."

Ed followed Double D's example and pointed his towards Charmander. **"Charmander currently knows the moves, Scratch and Growl." **His question being answered, Ed returned the Pokédex in his coat pocket.

Eddy was anxious to get things started and quickly called out a command. "Use Tackle!" Bulbasaur finally charged in with no confusion added in.

"Get out of the way, Charmander!" Ed commanded, this made Charmander dodge once more from Bulbasaur's attack, he easily side-stepped to his right.

Now the two Pokémon were on opposite sides of their respective positions, both Ed and Eddy called out a command at once. "Scratch!" "Tackle!" Naturally, this made the two Pokémon charge at the same time.

_"Is that even allowed?" _Double D asked himself.

Bulbasaur got the upper hand and released a mighty Tackle onto Charmander's stomach. The fire-lizard crashes onto the plain.

"Oh yeah! I win!" Eddy declared.

"Don't be so overconfident, Eddy," Double D commented, attracting Eddy's attention to his opponent's Pokémon.

Charmander was unfazed, he didn't even look like he was damaged. "Hey! That's cheating!" Eddy yelled out.

Double D shook his head. "I'm afraid that's fair, Eddy," he took a brief pause and sighed. "You should've paid attention Eddy! Pokémon battling guidelines state that you can only achieve victory when the trainer's Pokémon are unable to battle."

Eddy stayed silent for a while before regaining back his overconfident smirk. "If that's the case, then I'll just kick your Charmander's butt!" Eddy shouted.

"Monster battle, Eddy!" Ed replied with a happy smirk. Ed only cared about the fun of battling and wasn't concern with winning or losing.

In unison once more, the two Eds commanded both Pokémon to use Growl.

Both Pokémon shuddered at the same time, but caught Eddy and Ed off-guard. "What did it do, Double D?" Ed asked.

Double D recollected his thoughts for a moment. "The guide book has explained that some moves can lower a Pokémon stats," he explained. "It would be easy to assume that Growl is one of those stat-lowering moves.

Eddy wasn't impressed. "That's it? It only made them shudder?"

"It does seem to be fairly based on strategy, Eddy." Double D argued.

"Growl may be useless, but I can still..." Eddy paused pointing his index finger towards Charmander, "tackle!" Finishing up his sentence, Bulbasaur charged.

"Charmander, use Growl!" Ed commanded, causing the fire-lizard to lower one of Bulbasaur's stats, but unfortunately it didn't stop Bulbasaur.

The Tackle collided with Charmander's stomach once more and sending him crashing down. Eddy laughed. "Ed, Growl is useless! Just use Scratch!" He suggested, continuing the offensive.

Double D was actually surprised by Ed's move. _"Hmm, what does Growl even do?" _Double Dasked himself, he witnesses another Growl followed by a colliding Tackle. _"I understand it lowers one of a Pokémon's stats, but I'm guessing we're about to find out what it really does."_

The remainder of the battle were constant Growls followed by Tackles. It felt endless and it was ticking Eddy off. It was almost ten o' clock and they had been going at it for twenty minutes.

"Agh! This battle is starting to tick me off!" Eddy yelled out in impatience. He quickly called out another Tackle, but this time, things were gonna be different.

"Use Scratch!" Ed commanded, this caught Eddy in shock.

The collision caused both Pokémon to hit and take damage for the attacks.

Eddy yelled out in anger. "Man! Your Charmander has got to be cheating!"

Double D quickly stepped in. "I don't think Charmander was cheating, Eddy," he stated, putting his index finger on the edge of his chin. "This may be much of a guess, but I'm theorizing that Growl may lower a Pokémon's attack."

"This could also explain why Bulbasaur wasn't damaging Charmander much at all," Double D added in. "It is also very risky."

"How? Ed is practically winning with my Bulbasaur's attack being Jimmified!" Eddy replied using Jimmy as the base for one of his words.

"That may be so, but the risks are definitely noticeable," Double D explained using his index finger to point at Charmander. "Even though Ed's Charmander has been taking little damage, those little damages Bulbasaur has been making will be adding up."

"So Ed's Charmander is close to getting knocked out?" Eddy asked, Double D answered with a simple nod.

"Don't forget that your Bulbasaur can take normal damage from Scratch, Eddy," Double D told him. "So it means that its a race to see who can defeat their opponent first."

Eddy still had that overconfident grin. "That someone is me!" He follows his next word up with a Tackle.

"Scratch time!" Ed commanded.

Every turn was the same, a colliding duo of Scratches and Tackles, but this couldn't last forever. One Pokémon was destined to fall and both trainers weren't willing to give up so easily, but both Charmander and Bulbasaur were almost ready to go down.

"Let's end this once and for all, Ed!" He yelled out.

"Tackle!" Eddy gave a strong yell for this one as it was the last attack he was gonna pull of in this battle.

"Scratch!" Ed's yell was much stronger then his previous ones, but not as strong as Eddy's.

As the two Pokémon charged at each other with one claw and one head-on attack to settle it, the collision caused both Pokémon to hit each other at the same time unlike past collisions where Bulbasaur or Charmander would get the first hit.

"Oh my, the suspense!" Double D commented, was he raising his arm at Ed? Or Eddy?

("G-g-ood fight, I actually didn't expect this from this trainer...") Bulbasaur said weakly expressing some slight shock from Eddy's commands.

Charmander nodded in agreement. ("I a-actually thought he was just...an idiot...ugh.")

Bulbasaur smirked. ("I guess you can never judge a book by its...ugh..cover,") With that last word said, both Charmander and Bulbasaur fell to the ground, both fainting at the same time.

Double D raised both his hands up in confusion, but went ahead with the results. "It's a...uhh...tie..."

"Good fight, Eddy!" Ed complimented picking up Charmander with his two hands.

Eddy was still silent, however he actually had fun at Pokémon battling. "I would've won if you hadn't use that stupid Growl!" He said with a smirk.

"So, uhh, how do we put these things back in their Poké Balls?" Eddy asked.

Double D gave a smile. "Thank goodness I actually remember this chapter! Allow me to recite it." Clearing his throat one last time, he recited the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 - The End of a Pokémon Battle<strong>

After defeating an opponent's Pokémon or that it may have ended with a tie, a Pokémon may have fainted during that battle. You simply return them back to their Pokéballs and use items that you may have on-hand or Pokémon Centers to restore back to normal. Enlarge your Poké Ball to ball form, say "return" while pointing the Poké Ball at your Pokémon, and it will be called back to the Poké Ball awaiting to be healed.

* * *

><p>Eddy actually listened this time, but still broke out a yawn. "Still a boring lecture, sockhead," he commented, but he understood how to return a Pokémon now.<p>

Using the red laser to call Charmander and Bulbasaur back to their Poké Balls respectively, it was time to continue the adventure. "What do we do now, Double D?" Ed asked.

Double D quickly got out his Town Map once more, "According to the map, we're not that far off from Viridian City and we can get your two Pokémon prepped for healing."

"So we just follow the path?" Eddy asked.

Double D gave a nod.

The trio departed away from the plains and headed back to the path to Viridian City, hopefully finding a Pokémon Center to heal them.

* * *

><p><strong>Party Data<strong>

**Eddy**

1. Bulbasaur

Level: 5

Ability: Overgrow

Nature: Bold

Current Moves: Tackle, Growl

**Double D**

1. Squirtle

Level: 5

Ability: Torrent

Nature: Calm

Current Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip

**Ed**

1. Charmander

Level: 5

Ability: Blaze

Nature: Hasty

Current Moves: Scratch, Growl

* * *

><p>AN: _I hope you enjoyed chapter one and hoping you understand my reasons for restarting this fic. Like I said, this fic will be completely different in plot, but will retain something from the old Poké Ed Sagas: Kanto._

_If you ask why this isn't after BPS, then you will figure it out eventually, the story will plan to explain itself soon._


	2. Episode 2: Capturing Personalities

**Poké Ed Sagas: Kanto Reboot**

**Episode 2**: Capturing Personalities

* * *

><p><strong>Viridian City - Ed, Double D, Eddy<strong>

Everything they imagined about Viridian City was a tiny bit off, the Eds originally imagined it as a giant city, but instead was small.

Viridian City is filled entirely with green trees with small gray paths leading south, west, or north. The houses had a green rooftop and used brown paint to simplify the green place. They're was the Pokémon Center and the Pokémon Mart.

"This is the big city? It's more like a hick city!" Eddy complained, his first impressions were made after only seeing the homes.

"It's called Viridian City because it's a small city, Eddy," Double D explained, holding the town map. "I imagine that towns will be practically more small."

"This place is even more smaller then the cul-de-sac!" Eddy exclaimed, waving his hands up for effect.

"I'm sure they have a reason as to why they used this kind of design," Double D replied, putting the town map back in his backpack. "This must be it!" This attracted Ed and Eddy's attention.

The Pokémon Center had a interesting look that any Pokémon Trainer can easily find. They can be noticeable easly thanks to the red roof and giant Poké Ball logo hanging above the cyan door. White lines were squared along the red roof to give it a more interesting design. The mechanical door opened by itself as the Eds entered.

The interior of the Pokémon Center were much different, they were instantly greeted by a artistic version of the Poké Ball drawn along the yellowish tiles. To the right, two yellow and two blue stools are set up with a glass table for trainers to converse and rest on. The very north was the Pokémon healing itself, a large screen was installed on the walls with a machine harboring 6 Poké Ball slots to be healed with. This part of the Center was blocked off with a red counter. There was also a computer for the nurse to use and a PC for trainers to use. This part of the Center was blocked off with a red counter.

The Eds walked over to counter, there was a pink haired nurse waiting to assist them. "Good morning, how may the Pokémon Center help you today?" The Nurse asked with a friendly smile.

"Is this where we heal our Pokémon?" Eddy asked, he suddenly felt very uneasy talking to this "nurse."

"Yes, if you give me a Pokémon you want to heal, it will be back in one-hundred percent good condition in just a few minutes," she explained, now this made the Eds curious.

Eddy and Ed both took out their Pokéballs and displayed them with open palms. "Very well," she said with a friendly smile, taking them.

Since there was no separate room, the Eds can watch the magic happen and they were definitely witnessing their first healing. The Poké Balls were fitted into the healing machine with six slots, the nurse walked over to the computer. "Beginning healing sequence." She pressed some keys on the computer and the healing started.

The machine and computer flashed white three times, this startled the Eds. "Was that a melody just now?" Double D asked himself, the nurse put the Poké Balls into slot trays and held them over the counter for the two Eds to retrieve.

"Thank you, nurse healing unit!" Ed said happily, the Nurse's mysterious voice and speech convinced him of thinking she was a robot in disguise.

"Uhh, what he said," Eddy added, something was making him very nervous.

The nurse did a simple bow and said, "We hope to see you again!"

The Eds turned around and continued walking towards the door. "Man, that was awkward," Eddy muttered to himself, he sighed in relief getting out of that "nuthouse."

"Well, that was certainly weird," Double D said, scratching the backside of his head. "I think that machine had a melody when it started healing your Pokémon."

"And what's up with that Nurse?" Eddy asked. "She was speaking like some kind of robot!"

"Maybe she IS a robot!" Ed butted-in with a face full of hope.

Double D quickly pulled out his guide book once more. "Hmm, there is a chapter on Pokémon Centers if you fellows would want to hear it."

Eddy gave a look of disgust. "No thanks! I think we already know what goes on in that freak of a place!"

Double D took a gander at the town map once more, he gave a small pique of curiosity at what he saw. "It looks like there's a Pokémon Mart just close of here, we could've used that to purchase some supplies." Returning the town map back to his backpack, he rolled his eyes and sighed. "Now if only someone didn't burn down an airport marketing place..."

"Which you gotta admit it was pretty funny!" Eddy remarked, in cue as the two Eds laughed in unison once more.

Double D couldn't resist even giving a small snicker. "Well, I will admit it was hilarious."

Eddy used his two arms to pull Double D and Ed's necks together into a huddle. "We'll just use our old way of getting money," he suggested, Double D quickly broke off the huddle.

"Or win Pokémon Battles," Double D added. "According to league rules, if you challenge someone to a Pokémon Battle then you must pay up a ransom amount to the victor."

Eddy's eyes practically were dollar signs now. "Double D! You're a genius!" he exclaimed, he pulled out Bulbasaur's Poké Ball. "With Bulbasaur and me beating down chumps, we'll be rich!"

Double D sighed. "Bulbasaur and I, Eddy," he corrected him, Eddy ignored his correction.

"Although, I don't think asking for Pokémon Battles is a bit too early, Eddy." he pulled out the guide book once more. "We only have one Pokémon each." Double D explained.

"Isn't that the max of how much we can carry?" Eddy argued.

Double D shook his head in disagreement. "Maybe this chapter will fill us in," Double cleared his throat and proceeded to recite the chapter word by word.

Eddy groaned, but had no choice to just wait it out and hope Double D will read something interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Pokémon Catching<strong>

One of the most important things if you want to know or train more about Pokémon. Using an empty Poké Ball which can be purchased at Poké Marts, a trainer can use said Poké Ball to catch any Pokémon they find in the wild. Wild Pokémon can easily be spotted if they're alone and or hiding amongst the environment. Trainers can hold up to six Pokémon each, catching another if your party is full will result in it getting sent over to the PC. PCs can be found in Pokémon Centers.

* * *

><p>Eddy shuddered at fact that he had to use Pokémon Centers to even bother trying to catch more then six Pokémon. The worst part is that it was also his main source of rejuvenation to his Pokémon.<p>

Double D closed the book and returned it back to his backpack, this was followed by a yawn by Eddy. "So wait, we can use Poké Balls to catch new Pokémon?" Eddy asked, with Double D replying a nod yes.

"Don't we need to buy Poké Balls?" Ed asked.

Double D nodded yes. "Yes, but the Professor did-" was all he could say, Eddy quickly interrupted.

"Then we gotta battle some sucker so we can buy some!" Eddy suggested.

"But Eddy, I-"

"No buts, Double D! We can beat down chumps without training!"

Double D sighed and simply pulled out the items in his bag. "Eddy, do you mean these?"

"Where'd you get those?" Eddy asked swiping the five Poké Balls away.

Double D pulled out another set of five and places them on Ed's palms. "Professor Oak gave us these as starting Poké Balls, five Poké Balls each for the three of us."

Eddy was chuckling. He had FREE ways of entrapping five more animals against their will, the fact that it was legal made it better. He ceased laughing and deposited the Poké Balls swiftly into his pocket. "So, where do we go to catch new Pokémon?" Eddy asked.

"Viridian City is famous for having three kinds of areas where Wild Pokémon can be spotted," he explained showing them the map of the Kanto Region. "There's Route 2 that's just located above Viridian City, going farther along Route 2 will get you to Viridian Forest. To the west is Route 3 where the plains can be found. Finally, to the south is Route 1 where the last set of Wild Pokémon can be found near the city."

"So, that means we can split up, right?" Eddy asked.

Double D gave a nod. "Splitting up will unveil more riddles regarding the many areas surrounding this fabricated city."

They all nodded in agreement to split up to cover more ground.

"I'm going to Route 2," Eddy said, taking a step towards north. "What about you guys?"

"I predict that Viridian Forest has an abundance of insects so I guess I'll go along with you until we have to split up," Double D replied, looking towards Ed. "What about you Ed?"

"I am going to Route 3," Ed answered, taking out Charmander's Poké Ball. "We're gonna make new friends, Double D!"

Eddy pointed to the Pokémon Center. "The OUTSIDE," he emphasized. Eddy definitely did not wanna talk to some programmed robot nurse again. Taking a brief pause to specify what he was proclaiming, Eddy spoke again. "of the Pokémon Center is where we'll meet."

"Okay boys," Eddy called out. "Once we caught our Pokémon, we'll meet back here and show off our new Pokémon!"

Eddy raised up his right palm into a karate chop position and yelled, "And let's go!" he swings it down as the trio headed off in directions of each route they designated.

* * *

><p><strong>Route 2 - Double D and Eddy<strong>

Route 2 had simple paths paving the way towards the Virdian Forest gates. After leaving the city, a simple path leads you towards north with grassy patches for any Pokémon Trainer to train on. Ledges were secured every few feet, but they can easily be hopped over from the other side. The two Eds plowed through the northern path in a matter of seconds reaching Double D's location of choice.

"The entrance to the Viridian Forest should be here," he explained, pulling Squirtle's Poké Ball. "This is where we part ways, Eddy!"

"Yeah, sure! Just meet back at the Pokémon Center!" Eddy shouted. He scanned the area for a bit to look for an area that gave him the awesome feeling of strong Pokémon lurking. A dark cave gained his attention. "See ya, sockhead!" he hollered. Eddy disappears within Double D's sight within a few seconds.

Double D sighs heavily and enters the Viridian Forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Route 3 - Ed<strong>

Ed took the western path of Viridian City. Unlike Route 2, it had a variety of environment for all sorts of Pokémon. Grassy plains where Pokémon can easily hide while there were little lakes capable of harboring hidden Pokémon that belonged to the sea.

Ed was peacefully walking along the plains, it was just like the plains back at the airport. His Charmander was walking along with him. "Now I wait for any Pokémon to walk by! Then we can befriend it!" Ed explained to his Charmander.

As luck would have it, a Pokémon had just walked by and notice them. "We found one!" Ed said happily. He took a better look at the Pokémon he just ran into.

Spearow was a brown avian Pokémon that is very small. It had rough plumage on its head, with a beak shape similar to that of raptors, being short but hooked. Spearow's underside was beige in coloration, with a patterning of two thin stripes. Spearow's light-pink feet have three talons, and its wings are a pinkish-red with lighter edges. Spearow's back was black in coloration, and it had three brown-colored tail feathers.

"Spearow!" The Wild Pokémon cried out in rage, it was definitely ticked off.

Charmander stepped into the ring and was smiling confidently. ("Look, buddy. Why don't you just join us now or do I have to kick your ass?")

("Spearow!") The Pokémon lunged straight towards Charmander attempting to use its beak to attack.

Ed quickly caught on to what was going on."Oh yeah! Charmander, dodge and use Scratch!" At that moment, Charmander jumped above and witnessed Spearow piercing the grass with his beak.

("Cannonball!") Charmander yelled out, charging towards the trapped Spearow with one of his right claws. It sliced Spearow's body, but also managed to set it free.

("Spearow!") It was angry now and unleashed a Growl attack, this made Charmander's body practically shudder.

"Unleash the mighty Growl!" Ed yelled out with a battle cry of "awooga!" to encourage Charmander on.

("Let me show you how its done!") Charmander roars straight out of his mouth, this made Spearow shudder and even managed to make him flinch at that Growl.

"Unleash the Wolf Scratch!" Ed commanded.

This time, it was Charmander's turn to attack. He leaps towards Spearow and gives a heavy slice towards its face. Charmander even showed off and pretended to be a samurai after slicing an opponent.

("Speaaaarow!") It moaned knocking down on the plains.

"Time to catch it!" Ed said happily, pulling out one of his Poké Balls.

Suddenly, Spearow was gone, but got something else out of that fight. Charmander released a blue ring coming out of its body, he was amazed at what just happened, ("I leveled up from that!")

Ed, however didn't understand what was happening. "Oh no!" he cried picking up Charmander. "You will not abduct Charmander you underground mutilated aliens of tarantula!" Ed shouted into the sky.

Charmander sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Cave - Eddy<strong>

As the title expected, the cave was completely pitched black. Eddy couldn't see anything. "Maybe I should've took Double D's flashlight when I had the chance..."

Eddy took one more step was startled by what happened. Music started and play and his vision was blurry. "What the!" he yelled out, Eddy was definitely confused now.

Suddenly, his vision cleared up and he could practically see the cave now, but a Pokémon was standing in his way. Eddy was confused, but quickly caught on to what was going on. "Oh, so you want a fight, huh?" Eddy asked the Pokémon, pulling out Bulbasaur's Poké Ball.

Eddy also got out his PokéDex and scanned it before sending out Bulbasaur. "**Paras, the Mushroom Pokémon. Rare mushrooms grow on its back."**

Paras was an coconut crab-shaped insectoid creature, with the unique feature of having mushrooms known as tochukaso growing from its back. They grow from spores that are doused on this Pokémon's back at birth by the mushroom on its parent's back. The tochukaso can be removed at any time, although researchers suggest that Paras only do so under extreme measures.

"Rare mushrooms, huh?" Eddy said as he send out Bulbasaur to fight.

"Okay, Bulbasaur! We'll catch this thing and then use the mushrooms to make profit!"

("Paras!")

("Um, you can talk in our language now, y'know? They won't understand you anyways,") Bulbasaur suggested.

Paras leaped towards the air and sends out brownish-gold powder straight towards Bulbasaur. Eddy laughed. "HA! What's that gonna do?" Eddy asked the Pokémon, but decided to be careful.

"Dodge it!" Eddy commanded, Bulbasaur manages to avoid Stun Spore's range, but realized he would've been paralyzed if Eddy didn't make a move.

Eddy had his overconfident smile again and pointed his right index finger straight at Paras. "Attack with Tackle!" Bulbasaur charged towards Paras and landed a quick hit. This sent Paras flying.

Paras was angry now, he leaps towards Bulbasaur and sent a purple glittery powder aiming straight for Bulbasaur. "Ha! You can take that easily, Bulbasaur!" Eddy shouted.

"Now charge in towards that powder and show that thing your Tackle!" Eddy commanded, Bulbasaur turned to his trainer.

("Are you nuts?") Bulbasaur shouted out, but couldn't disobey. Bulbasaur leapt towards the powder feeling the effects already setting in.

The Tackle was enough to send Paras flying into the depths of the cave. A blue ring released out of Bulbasaur, but was feeling slightly weaker. Eddy only cared about the win and raised his right fist in victory. "Oh yeah! Our first win! We did it, Bulba-" Bulbasaur quickly fell down, he was struggling with something, but Eddy couldn't figure out what.

Eddy made a disappointing look. "Oh come on Bulbasaur! You can't quit after just one battle, we have to keep going!" Using the Pokéball, he sent Bulbasaur back in to rest without realizing the state he is in.

* * *

><p><strong>Viridian Forest - Double D<strong>

Double D took a heavy breathe-in of the forest, the air was clean, the forest was so thick that rays of sunlight can sneak past in, and the insect Pokémon can be noticeable very easily. Squirtle was also walking by Double D's side encase a Pokémon would sprung up and attack.

"Now, this is definitely my way of researching, Squirtle," he said, feeling very relaxed.

Squirtle also felt the peace at hand. ("I feel you bro, this is the life!")

Double D noticed a movement in the trees and stopped right in his tracks. "Hmm?" Double D further examines that one of the leaves seem to be moving on its own. He eyes it moving slowly.

"Now, that's definitely weird," he continued eying it until the leaf jumped straight at him.

"Watch out!" Double D shouted getting out of the way, he manages to finally get a closer look at this leaf. "Is that a caterpillar?"

"No, a camouflage caterpillar!" Double D corrected himself, he quickly pulled out his PokéDex and scanned it.

**"Sewaddle, the Sewing Pokémon. Sewaddle hides from its enemies by covering its head with a hood made from a leaf, and is known to eat its leafy clothing when food is scarce."**

Sewaddle was a caterpillar-like Pokémon, with a broad, apparently bitten leaf enfolding its head. Its large, spherical head was a pale shade of tan, with two sensory knobs higher up on it. Sewaddle's eyes were dark and circular, with a crescent-shaped, toothed orange snout, and the underside of its face and neck were white. The rest of Sewaddle's body was segmented and green, with three rows of stubby, spherical orange legs.

"That would explain why it was moving," Double D explained, "It was consuming the leaf!"

("Sewaddle!") It roared out.

Double D jumped. "We're not here to harm you! Please, we were just trying to examine what you were doing!" Double D sighed. "Guess we have no other options...however, if I can tame it with a Poké Ball then it should be able to calm down."

He took out his PokéDex once more and scanned it towards Squirtle. "This is my first battle against a Pokémon so I'll take this time to learn what moves you have."

**"Squirtle currently knows the moves: Tackle and Tail Whip."**

_"Tail Whip? If my hunch is correct, it should be another stat reducing move since both Bulbasaur and Charmander had one."_ he explained to himself.

("Sewaddle!") Releasing a white string from its mouth, it covered Squirtle's feet entirely.

("I can't move. Well, this is bad,") Squirtle managed to break free however, but was slowed down thanks to the effect of String Shot.

Sewaddle took its chance and charged with a quick Tackle.

"Dodge it!" Double D commanded.

However, the speed reduction was too much. Tackle managed to hit and sent Squirtle flying straight toward a tree. Squirtle brushed it off, but was still holding his palm on his head. ("For something small, you sure pack a wallop,") he complimented.

"Let's try something new," Double D said. "Execute a Tail Whip!"

Squirtle leaps towards the air and swings his tail around in a circle motion, this made Sewaddle flinch due to it expecting that it would collide with his face.

_"It definitely reduced something, but what?" _Double D asked himself.

Sewaddle made a quick charge again, this time it was intent on bringing Squirtle down. Double D was heavily intent in thinking, but realized he had to attack soon. "This might be risky, but it's worth a shot!" Double D raised his index finger up for dramatic effect. "Overpower it with your Tackle!"

Using his stubby legs, Squirtle launched himself head forward straight onto Sewaddle. Squirtle took in some damage, but Sewaddle was launched right back straight onto a tree, the force was strong enough that bird Pokémon nesting flew away.

Double D seized this opportunity. Using his swift hands, he managed to make a quick grab for one of his Poké Balls. "I'm assuming all I have to do is throw it," Double D followed his self instruction and targeted the location where Sewaddle was knocked out.

However, Sewaddle had already disappeared. "Huh? Where'd it go?"

("I don't know,") Squirtle shrugged as a blue ring releases from its body. This made Double D jump at the sudden flash.

"W-what was that?" Double D stuttered, he uses the guide book once more and rapidly flipped through the pages of the book. Using his index fingers, he slammed the finger straight onto the note he made.

He read it out loud so that Squirtle can hear it. "Pokémon are known to level up when gaining a certain amount of experience points, one can tell when a Pokémon has leveled up through a blue ring that releases from the Pokémon's body."

Double D sheepishly chuckled. "Maybe I should've told Ed and Eddy that before we parted ways..."

"I'm sure it's alright," he reassured himself.

Double D and Squirtle resumed their exploration of Viridian Forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Route 3 - Ed<strong>

"Wooper!"

"Aww, look! It's a parasitic nomadic pincher! I've always wanted one of those!" Ed said happily basking in its "cuteness."

("Pincher?") Charmander asked confused particularly examining that the Pokémon they found had NO arms.

Wooper was a mostly blue amphibious Pokémon that bears a resemblance to a real-life salamander known as an axolotl. Wooper stands upright on its small, round feet, and had a large, thick tail. Wooper also had purple-colored, branching gills coming out of the sides of its head, and what looked like dark-blue, curved gill-like markings on its torso. Wooper's head were large compared to its body, its mouth was wide and its eyes are small, round, and black in coloration.

("You gotta admit that was an appropriate description of me.") Wooper responded.

Charmander nodded in agreement, but jumped in shock. ("Wait...You can talk!")

("Duh, of course I can talk! That's what a mouth is for, that and eating.") Wooper answered.

Wooper's eyes quickly slanted down. ("Enough about that! Let's do this!") Wooper releases a powerful Water Gun straight out of its mouth.

Ed was too amazed at this attack to realize that he had to attack.

Charmander was struck down with Water Gun and since he was a Fire-type, it was super effective. ("Pay attention, damnit!") Charmander scolded his trainer.

Ed chuckled. "My bad!" Ed retracted his right index finger back and forcefully pushed it in front. "Use, Scratch!"

("Payback time!") Charmander charges straight at Wooper with right index claw ready for slashing.

("Man, how predictable! Try something new, bro!") Wooper replied as he counterattacked with another Water Gun to the face.

Charmander pounded the ground with his wet right claw. ("You little water thing! Now I'm angry!") Charmander snarled in rage.

Wooper glanced at Ed's exciting face. He wonders if the life he had right now was more exciting then what this person originally had. ("I actually like this guy, maybe I will join him.")

Charmander practically froze in shock. ("Seriously?") he stammered.

("Seriously,") Wooper repeated. He even lowered his guard to prove it even though he had no hands. ("Bro, I have a feeling he's gonna be in trouble a lot.")

The fire lizard was completely confused. ("So let me get this straight,") he responded, taking a brief pause. ("...you're willingly allowing yourself to be captured just so you can have a free ride of adventure, at his expense?" Charmander summarised.

Wooper had a look of surprise on his little blue face. ("Actually, I just thought the bro looked cool,") he remarked.

("You're k-kidding right?") Charmander stuttered, but Wooper's happy face practically answered for him. Charmander sighed. If a Pokémon really wanted to join Ed, guess he couldn't stop him. Turning to Ed, he raised up his right claw and signaled that Wooper was ready to be caught.

("Catch him, you idiot!") Charmander called out, even Wooper playfully joined by playing dead.

"Oh right, the Poké Ball!" Ed got out one of his empty Poké Balls from one of his various coat pockets. He crept towards Wooper and plopped it down since he didn't have any idea how it worked.

The ball instantly pulled Wooper in and since he wasn't planning on resisting, Wooper was automatically captured.

Ed picked it up happily. "I'll call you, Loch!" This made Charmander froze in fear.

Charmander wasn't particularly fond of nicknames, but if they were shorter then his name, he would gladly go along with it. "Do you want a nickname, Charmander?" Ed asked.

Charmander shrugged. ("I don't care, as long as it's shorter then my name.")

Ed glanced towards the sun, it was almost setting down. "Uh oh, Eddy and Double D must be waiting!"

Returning Charmander back to his Poké Ball, he made a beeline for the path leading to Viridian City.

* * *

><p><strong>Viridan Forest - Double D<strong>

Double D was abusing his PokéDex left and right, any Pokémon he didn't know; he scanned it without second thought. Thanks to the forest's dense vision of the sky, Double D barely realized just know that the sun was close to setting.

"Oh, that's right. I completely forgot to tame a new companion for this trip," Double D said, "I need to befriend the next insect Pokémon I find."

A quiet rustle caught Squirtle's attention. (_"What was that?"_) he asked himself.

A pair of dark eyes peering out of the bushes watching Double D very carefully.

("EEK!") A loud scream rustled into the same bush, purple spikes were released out of them and was heading towards Double D.

Double D was completely oblivious. ("Look out!") Squirtle yelled out as he uses Tackle to push Double D out of the way taking Poison Sting for him.

He was feeling his head for a moment and realized what happened. "Squirtle!" Double D cried out joining him in the battle. "What Pokémon is that?" Double D asked, the yellow eyes were glaring at him, but Double D quickly pulled out his PokéDex as a way to unveil his mysterious attacker.

**"Venipede, the Centipede Pokémon. Venipede explores its surroundings by sensing vibrations in the air with feelers on its head and tail."**

The PokéDexes voice made the Venipede lunged out of the bush and into the ground where Double D and Squirtle can finally see the insect.

Venipede was an insectoid, larvae-like Pokémon, with a pronounced bend or hump on the upper part of its body. The upper part of its body were mainly magenta, with black circles and markings on its 'shoulders', neck, and antennae. Its eyes had pronounced eyelids and yellow scleras. The lower part of a Venipede's body were segmented, and colored a slightly bluish green. Venipede had four pairs of stubby black legs, and their two magenta tails had black banding.

("Ohmygoddidyouseethat? Ilikejumpedoutofthebush likeamaniac!")

Squirtle was definitely confused now. ("Um, care to speak more slowly?")

("**How about now! Is this more slow?**") Venipede replied, her tone of voice was completely yelling every word she says.

Squirtle face palmed, if Double D caught this Pokémon, he would push on the brink of insanity. He was praying quietly. _("Please don't say he'll catch her, please don't say he'll catch her, PLEASE don't say he'll catch her!") _

Double D took a look at the rays of light beaming in the forest, they were close to disappearing. "I do want to study up more of the insect types species and it is almost sundown," He was brainstorming for a bit on what he should do. Finally he made up his mind. "We'll catch it then!"

("No!") Squirtle screamed.

**("Yes!") **Venipede copied giving a short chuckle.

**("If you wanna catch me, you have to fight me! Let's go!") **Venipede shouted out in happiness, she released Poison Sting again and this time she was aiming for Squirtle.

"Squirtle, dodge it!" Double D commanded.

Squirtle jumped high to easily avoid Poison Sting, but he was hoping that Venipede would be knocked out or runs away before Double D gets a chance to catch her. **("Yippee! This is so much fun!") **she shouted out, her voice was enough to shatter a mirror and was pushing Squirtle to his limit.

"Aim towards Venipede and Water Gun in mid-air!" Double D commanded pointing at Venipede to get a clear aim.

Squirtle moved his body downwards to get some speed from the wind; he fires a Water Gun while rapidly moving down.

Venipede didn't move and was hit full blast, this was enough to knock Venipede out, but was also in catching range. Squirtle lands safely. Double D had already prepped up a Poké Ball ready for use, but since he didn't know how to use it properly, he walked up to Venipede and tapped the Poké Ball upon her head.

Surprisingly, this sucked Venipede in and unlike Ed's capture; she was resisting.

_("Please don't get caught, please don't caught!") _Squirtle pleaded the Poké Ball.

The Poké Ball finally stopped, indicating that Venipede had accepted being Double D's trainer. Even though Squirtle was a calm Pokémon, he let out a very loud yell.

Picking up the Poké Ball, he turned to the entrance of the forest. "It's almost night fall, I hope that Eddy and Ed aren't too impatient to wait for me," Double D said, suspecting that Ed and Eddy were already at the Pokémon Center.

Double D returned Squirtle and dashed off back to Viridian City.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Cave - Eddy<strong>

Another Paras was knocked back down by a struggling Bulbasaur. "Oh yeah! Fifth win in a row! If this keeps up, we can kick anyone's butt!" Eddy boasted.

Bulbasaur was panting heavily, but Eddy was ignoring due to thinking he was just whining. "Speaking of which, we really need to get out of this cave, but I can't see anything!"

As Eddy takes a step in the darkness, the melody plays once more and brightens up the area. "Oh yeah! Another Paras to bea-"

"Zubat!"

"The heck is that?" Eddy asked himself. He took a closer inspection on the animal before him. "A blue bat?" he said after examining it more closer.

Zubat was a small, blue bat-like Pokémon. It had two long, skinny legs. Zubat's face lacks any eyes and a nose. The insides of Zubat's ears and undersides of its wings are purple. Zubat's wings were supported by elongated 'fingers', and four teeth can be discerned from inside its mouth, two on the lower jaw and two on the upper.

"Wonder why it doesn't have any eyes," Eddy pondered, he took out the PokéDex to explain more. His mouth suddenly grinned at the description.

"Lives in caves and supersonic powers, huh?" Eddy quoted.

"If I can catch that thing then we can get out of this forest!" he realized, sending Bulbasaur out again for one more fight.

The poisoned Bulbasaur was close to fainting, but was still standing. ("If I want to get healed, I need to end this now!")

("...") The bat fluttered its wings and unleashed various light rings straight at Bulbasaur.

"This should be easy! Dodge and use Vine Whip!" Eddy commanded.

Summoning up two vines from its bulb, Bulbasaur makes a quick duck dash and manages to avoid Supersonic, using his two vines. He takes a grab at Zubat's wings disabling his flight. ("Sorry, I didn't give you a fight, but I'm ending this now!") Bulbasaur repeatedly smashes Zubat against the ground managing to knock him out in one blow.

Eddy takes out one of his Poké Balls from his pocket, even he had no idea how to use it right, but just plopped it down lazily. It sucked up Zubat and quickly caught with two signs of resistance.

Bulbasaur had reached its limit, he faints to the ground getting Eddy's attention. "Oh yeah! You're problably tired, get some rest!" Eddy said summoning Bulbasaur back to his Poké Ball, thinking he was just tired.

Calling out Zubat's supersonic powers, he gets out of the cave with ease. "Where'd the sun go?" Eddy asked, it was practically dark out. "Bet Double D and Ed are waiting for me!"

Dashing towards the path, he makes his way towards the Viridian Pokémon Center.

* * *

><p><strong>Viridian Pokémon Center - Ed and Double D<strong>

Double D and Ed were patiently waiting for Eddy's arrival, both of them had only just arrived an hour ago. They had their new Pokémon out for each of them to introduce to each other. Some were good, some were bad.

**("I never knew I had this many friends!") **Venipede yelled out.

Squirtle was face palming the entire time and couldn't hear anymore of her talking. ("Oh god, why us.")

Charmander was covering his ears that couldn't be seen. ("Yes, why us?") he whined, even he was using his claws to block his imaginary ears from hearing such a loud annoying voice.

("Personally, I think it's nice she's expressing her true self,") Wooper commented, its like her voice wasn't piercing him at all.

("Are you high or something?") Charmander asked.

("Depends on the term 'high.') Wooper quoted.

"Hey guys!" A voice called out to them.

"Oh, he's here," Double D said, he was losing patience after a while.

The Eds were reunited after a long day of catching Pokémon for their ever growing teams. What they didn't know is what was happening to Bulbasaur and the transpiring events happening right now at Peach Creek.

* * *

><p><strong>Party Data<strong>

**Eddy**

**1.** **Bulbasaur**

Gender: Male

Level: 9

Ability: Overgrow

Nature: Bold

Current Moves: Tackle, Growl, Vine Whip

**2. Zubat**

Gender: Male

Level: 5

Ability: Inner Focus

Nature: Quiet

Current Moves: Leech Life, Supersonic

**Double D**

**1.** **Squirtle**

Gender: Male

Level: 6

Ability: Torrent

Nature: Calm

Current Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip

**2.** **Venipede**

Gender: Female

Level: 5

Ability: Poison Point

Nature: Quirky

Current Moves: Defense Curl, Rollout, Poison Sting

**Ed**

**1.** **Charmander**

Gender: Male

Level: 6

Ability: Blaze

Nature: Hasty

Current Moves: Scratch, Growl

**2.** **Wooper(Loch)**

Gender: Male

Level: 4

Ability: Water Absorb

Nature: Relaxed

Current Moves: Water Gun, Tail Whip

* * *

><p>AN: _Once again, constructive criticism is appreciated. _


	3. Episode 3: Unwavering Loyalty

**Poké Ed Sagas: Kanto Reboot**

**Episode 3: **Unwavering Loyalty

* * *

><p>Peach Creek had been known to harbor many talented youths just waiting to take flight and three of those had just been sent out to fully test their talents as Pokémon Trainers, now after just barely sending them off, the Professor had chosen six more pre-teens from that same exact area to be sent off to the Kanto Region and enjoy the mythical creatures known as Pokémon.<p>

Some mainly accepted just to see a new world, others wanted a chance to raise these "Pokémon," or just simply to catch up to someone.

Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Sarah, Jimmy, and Jonny's journeys will officially begin.

These trainers were a special case. Due to a crisis happening many years ago, the cul-de-sac kids were fortunate enough to receive other region starters, provided that they do the criteria met to keep the starters.

Many years ago, the Professors of the five currently known regions were provided with three starter Pokémon to hand out for any beginning Pokémon Trainer. As time went by, starter Pokémon were almost driven to extinction. The details of how this had happened are currently unknown.

The solution was to breed Starter Pokémon using beginning Pokémon Trainers. Now, all currently known region Professors were approved to carry all twelve known starters to give out to any beginning trainer. However, a certain criteria must be agreed in order to pick those twelve.

At the end of each journey, trainers that received an endangered starter Pokémon must breed them before their adventure ends. So far, the result of this experiment was a success and trainers all over the world have been carrying out that mission to repopulate the starter Pokémon.

Professor Oak hadn't exactly explained this situation to the Eds before they left since he did have three Kanto starters with him for three beginning Pokémon trainers. Now each cul-de-sac kid and unknowingly the Eds have agreed to create the next generation of Starter Pokémon.

And so, the kids depart Peach Creek to officially begin their Pokémon Journeys.

* * *

><p><strong>Peach Creek Airport - Cul-de-sac Gang<strong>

The airport was completely built out of nowhere. No one even found out that it was even being built. The design of the airport was more of a special case. Exiting Peach Creek lead you to five paths with each destination sign over them.

"Kanto" was on the far left. Throughout the way, the road was completely new with windy fields on both sides. However, it was an empty land only harboring the plane traveling to Kanto.

The plane itself was miniature and only able to seat fifty people max.

As they got out of the car, each of them were confused.

Kevin was expressing some minimal confusion as to what happened. "Since when was there an airport here?" He asked.

Kevin was the jock of Peach Creek. He wore a green sleeved-shirt, red baseball cap on backwards, and black shorts. Three strands of brown hair were also popping out of his cap. Kevin's popularity made him a friend to everyone(excluding some) in the cul-de-sac. He also shares a bitter rivalry with Eddy, but doesn't seem to mind Ed and Double D. His first Pokémon given to him was a Cyndaquil.

Cyndaquil was a small, bipedal Pokémon with blue-ish fur on top of its body, and a milky color on the underside. Although called the Fire Mouse Pokémon, Cyndaquil seems to be a composite of features from the echidna, seen in the flames erupting from its back, and the shrew, regarding the shape of its body. Its eyes are often closed, as it was still young. It had four red-colored spots on its back from which its flames erupt. It lacked claws on its forelimbs, but had a single claw on each hind foot.

Rolf was standing right beside Kevin and he was already impressed by many things. "Rolf assumes it was constructed when we were lollygagging in the cul-de-sac during all these years."

Rolf wore a yellow shirt with a red slanted stripe in the middle. He also wore light blue pants and red shoes, while his hair was strangely colored blue. His starter Pokémon was a Totodile.

Totodile looked like small, bipedal blue crocodiles with red spines on their backs and tails, the one on their back being larger with additional ridges next to the back spines. Totodile's head was large, with crocodilian ridges above its eyes, and much of the head's size is composed of Totodile's snout and strong jaws. There are two visible teeth on the tip of its upper jaw, and two rows of three teeth on each side of its lower jaw. Totodile's mouth was often depicted open. On its chest was a yellow, somewhat V-shaped pattern that extends to Totodile's arms, with a line bisecting the pattern at the middle. Totodile had five sharp claws and three toes. Its eyes also had red irides, and there was a dark blue or black pattern around the eyes.

"If this was being built for the past few years, we would've noticed it, don't you think?" Kevin argued.

"Like, how about we stick with the more important stuff please? What time do we even leave?" Nazz asked.

Nazz wore a black t-shirt, a white tank top over it, purple jeans, and had medium blonde hair. Her starter Pokémon was a Chikorita.

Chikorita was a small Pokémon that was primarily pale green in color, with a darker green leaf and necklace of buds. It had a large head in proportion to the rest of its body, with large red eyes that appear to had no pupils. It had four short legs with a single nailed toe each, and a small tail. Its most distinguishing feature is the large leaf on the top of its head, which is usually longer than the rest of its body.

"Who had the schedule for when the plane leaves?" Kevin asked amongst them.

"I have it!" Jimmy yelled out holding the small schedule that was given to them by Professor Oak. However, it was a little strange for them to carry a schedule when the plane happened to be right in front of them.

Jimmy wore a light blue sweater with white jeans, and black shoes. He had white curly hair and still had his giant retainer circled around his face. His starter Pokémon was a Snivy.

Snivy was a reptilian Grass-type Pokémon. Most of its body was green in coloration, while it had a cream-colored underside. A yellow stripe runs down the length of its back and tail, and it also had yellow markings around its large eyes, extending from its eyelids. Yellow, curved structures protrude from its shoulders and bend backwards. These structures resemble leaves or small wings, as well as a fleur-de-lis when viewed from the back, and give Snivy the appearance of wearing a collar. In spite of being snake-like in appearance, it had fully-developed limbs. Its slender arms were the same green color as the rest of its body and have three fingers, while its tiny feet match its underside in coloration and had no digits whatsoever. It had a large, palmate leaf with three prongs on the end of its tail.

Now this was a very surprising pick from Jimmy. Other then Sarah, all of them expressed some shock coming from it. It was revealed that the snake tattoo he got many months ago from Eddy's city scam revealed that he actually likes snakes and ironically still feared caterpillars.

"Let Rolf wait no longer, boy Jimmy. Reveal to Rolf the schedule for when this mechanical contraption takes flight!" He demanded.

"It says that the plane is leaving for Kanto is at 8:00 AM," Jimmy replied, this caused everyone to look at the time.

"Who brought a watch?" Kevin asked, all of them shrugged. They were all rather impatient and had wanted to leave immediately.

"Maybe Plank knows!" Jonny chimed in, but the others groaned at what he said.

Jonny wore a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and sandals. He was completely bald, but fuzzy brown small strands of hair can be seen protruding out of his large noggin. Jonny also carries his best friend Plank with him to everything. His starter Pokémon was an Oshawott.

Oshawott was a bipedal sea otter-like Pokémon, primarily light blue, dark blue, and white in coloration. Oshawott had a rounded, spherical white head, with small, triangular dark-blue ears to the sides. Oshawott's eyes were large, dark, and ovoid in shape; its dark-orange nose was shaped like an oval on its side. Oshawott also possesses speckles to the sides of its face, most likely meant to be a stylistic implication of short whiskers in the common manner of cartoon canines, and light blue bubble-esque features composing a "collar" around its neck. Oshawott's torso was light blue, and decorated with a pale yellow seashell feature in the center. Made out of keratin, this appendage, called a "scalchop", can be removed and used in various ways; mainly, as a weapon. Its small, digit-less and somewhat rounded arms are white in coloration, with its feet—having, unlike its forearms, discernible digits—colored dark blue. Oshawott also possesses a slightly plank-shaped dark blue tail and a pair of fangs unseen until it opens its mouth.

Jonny placed Plank's colored mouth on his right ear. He listened carefully to what he had to say before turning to everyone else. "Plank thinks it's 7:45 AM!" Jonny answered for them.

"So, let me get this straight," Kevin paced himself to let Jonny know what he's about to say. "Plank THINKS it's a quarter to eight?"

Jonny nodded, but Kevin simply rolled his eyes.

"Guys, even if it's just a prediction, what if it is almost eight?" Nazz said.

"Then we can finally get out of this stupid sun!" Sarah replied, as the sun was bright and up even before seven A.M. It definitely wasn't a usual morning call for them.

Sarah wore a pink tanktop, blue jeans, pink shoes, and had hula hoop earrings pierced in her ears. She had reddish-orange medium hair that goes down to equal her shoulders. Her starter was a Tepig.

Tepig was a pig-like Pokémon, primarily orange in coloration with the additional colors of black, pink, and yellow on various portions of its body. It had large, ovular eyes, an archetypically piglike ruddy-pink nose, and a thick stripe of yellow over its snout. Much of its face had black coloration, and its ears, long and oblong, were positioned closely together on the top of its head. Tepig has short legs, with the extremities of its forefeet being black in coloration. There was a band of black on its lower back and rear, from which extends its coiled tail, topped with a ruddy-red bauble-like adornment.

Having no choice, the gang impatiently waited for those plane doors to finally open.

* * *

><p><strong>Viridian Pokémon Center - Ed, Double D, Eddy<strong>

"What took you so long, Eddy?" Double D asked. "Ed and I have been waiting for you," Double D took a second glance at his watch. "It's almost eight post meridiem!"

"What?" Eddy questioned with confusion.

"It's the acronym for P.M, Eddy," Double D explained. "Still, it's a bit late at night, what were you doing?"

"I was kicking butt at some dark cave near Route 3!" Eddy gloated pulling out Bulbasaur's Poké Ball. "If it wasn't for Bulbasaur then I wouldn't have gotten out of that stupid cave!"

"Wait, so you got lost in all those dark caves?" Double D asked.

Eddy nodded. "Yeah, what about it?"

"It pretty much explains why you were gone for so long, for my personal guess is that you used Zubat's special Supersonic ability and found a way out of that cave," he theorized. "As for your "kicking butt" statement, I take it you had a lot of random encounters?"

"Yeah! Every time I took a step, some creepy melody plays with the cave suddenly letting me see." Eddy explained.

Double D pulled out his guidebook, this time he had a bookmark so he can easily search for the correct page. "According to the guide book, random encounters inside caves are common," He recited straight out of the book. "Although, Pokémon Researchers can't explain why it would suddenly brighten up every time that one happens."

"Oh yeah!" Eddy chimed in pulling out Bulbasaur's Poké Ball. "I need to heal Bulbasaur, he fainted battling in the caves."

"Wait, was that all that happened?" Double D asked. "Dark Caves are notorious for harboring many Poison-type Pokémon."

Eddy tried to remember, he even used his right fist to try and playfully jog his memory. "Let me, Eddy," Ed happily volunteered, he grabbed Eddy's right hand. His grip was so strong that Eddy could practically feel that escape was impossible.

Ed playfully rams Eddy's right fist straight into his head hoping that would jog Eddy's memory. "Uhh, thank you, Ed," Double D said, anticipating if it did work.

Eddy shook off his injuries unexpectedly fast. "Oh hey, it did work!" Eddy proclaimed. "Bulbasaur got hit with some girly glitter purple powder and he suddenly started complaining and whining."

"Wait, did you say purple powder?" Double D asked, and Eddy nodded yes. "How long has Bulbasaur been having these symptoms?"

"I dunno, maybe before we separated?" Eddy answered, and this made Double D jump in fear.

"Eddy!" Double D cried out. "You have to get Bulbasaur to the Nurse!"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh, lighten up ballerina," Eddy snickered as he calmly entered the Pokémon Center.

"What's wrong Double D?" Ed asked, he was right next to Double D and Eddy while they were talking, but never bothered to speak up.

Double D took in a heavy breathe and spoke. "Nothing, Ed," he calmly replied. "Hopefully Bulbasaur's been healed by now."

The duo entered the center leaving behind their Pokémon. ("Isn'tthisfunguysIloveuguys! We'rehavingsomuchfun!") Venipede shouted happily, groans were coming directly from everyone else.

("I think I see why they call Bug Pokémon pests,") Squirtle said, getting tired of covering his invisible ears. ("I prefer going back inside of the Poké Ball than this! I need a way to get my calm mojo back!")

("Go with the flow, bro. I always squirt Water Gun at myself to make myself...reaaaallly happy,") Wooper(Loch) commented.

"It's been like five seconds, Nurse," Eddy complained, he was practically staring into the Pokémon Center clock. "Shouldn't Bulbasaur be healed now?"

Nurse Joy was repeatedly pressing buttons. "Yes, Bulbasaur will be healed soon, however its Poison resistance was unexpectedly low when the computer scanned it. In reality, Bulbasaur is immune to Poison."

Eddy scoffed. "Seriously? It was a Poison-type and it couldn't even resist that?" He stared at Bulbasaur's condition. He practically could not believe that a POISON-type would get poisoned; the irony bell had struck again.

Double D and Ed were conversing with each other as they entered the Pokémon Center. Eddy was gazing at Bulbasaur's Poké Ball. "Something wrong, Eddy?" Double D asked. He walked over to the counter with Ed following close behind.

"Double D, can dual Poison-types get poisoned?" Eddy asked with curiosity. His gaze was primarily focused on Bulbasaur's Poké Ball.

Double D's face fell with a surprised look. "That's why I was completely surprised by what you said earlier," Double D replied. "According to the guide book, Poison or dual Poison types are not effected by anything that gives them a status affliction, but they can still be damaged by Poison-type attacks." He recited directly from the book.

"Then how did Bulbasaur get poisoned?" Eddy questioned. He turned to Double D.

"They're some special cases where that happens, Eddy," he clarified closing the book. "Bulbasaur just so happened to be one of these special cases, however there is a cure." Double D added.

"Cure? What cure?" Eddy asked.

Double D paused before speaking again. "It's theorized that when a Pokémon undergoes intense training, it's highly likely that the Pokémon will have developed a stronger immune system to combat the ironic status affliction. It'll also level up."

"Intense training, huh?" Eddy quoted from Double D's lecture.

The Pokémon healing machine beeped indicating that Bulbasaur's rejuvenation was complete. Nurse Joy carefully placed the Poké Ball in a tray and placed it on the red counter for the trainer to pick up.

Eddy grabbed the Poké Ball and stared at it. "Intense training, it is!" Eddy beamed, he realized what he needed to do.

"I'm gonna go get rid of Bulbasaur's stupid poison disease." Eddy declared.

Double D smiled at Eddy's action. "It looks like you do care about your Pokémon after all, Eddy! I'm proud of you!"

Eddy shook his head in disagreement. "Stop kidding yourself, sockhead!" he denied. "I'm only doing this just so Bulbasaur won't be weak. I want strong Pokémon, Double D."

"Deny it all you want, Eddy, but I know deep inside that you do care about your Pokémon," Double D remarked, this only made Eddy ignore his statement.

Eddy picked up Zubat's Poké Ball as well. He still realized that he was outside waiting. "Keep an eye on my bag, Double D." Eddy ordered. "I'm gonna do this along with Bulbasaur and Zubat, I'll be back tommorow!" With that all sorted out. Eddy dashed out of the Pokémon Center and managed to call back Zubat while still running.

"Good luck, Eddy!" Double D waved goodbye. Even though he was in denial, Double D knew that Eddy truly cared about his Pokémon.

"What should we do, Double D?" Ed asked. It was already night and it was obvious that Eddy would be spending all night in the training area he designated for them.

"It's already late, Ed. We should turn in for bed and wait for Eddy here tomorrow," he suggested, both Double D and Ed took their Poké Balls.

Ed nodded in agreement. "Goodnight, my friends!" Two of the Poké Balls were in Ed's palm, He returned both Charmander and Wooper.

Double D did the same with Squirtle and Venipede.

"Thankfully the Pokémon Center has good hospitality or else we would've been forced to sleep in the forest," Double D sighed in relief.

The duo entered the Pokémon Center with high hopes that Eddy will succeed.

"Tell me a story, Double D." Ed requested.

* * *

><p><strong>Route 1 - Eddy<strong>

Eddy was dashing pretty fast. Since Ed and Double D weren't there to slow him down, he was free to go as fast as he wanted without stopping. He was constantly turning his head left and right to look for a suitable training area. Eddy immediately stopped in his tracks. "The heck is that?" He asked himself. He then squinted his eyes to get a closer vision of what he was examining.

It was an open field! "Jackpot!" Eddy exclaimed, this was the perfect training spot. He bolted through the bushes blocking the way and found the spot with ease.

Eddy pulled out Bulbasaur's Poké Ball. "Okay, it's time you finally get rid of that stupid poison thing!" He shouted as he plopped the Poké Ball down to summon out Bulbasaur.

("The heck is going on?") Bulbasaur asked, he scanned his surroundings before finally turning to his trainer.

"Listen up Bulbasaur! You've really let me down when you got poisoned since you were part poison-type!" He explained. Bulbasaur cringed a little since he was ashamed at that weakness of his. "However! Since I don't wanna have any weak Pokémon in my team, you're gonna personally have the best trainer possiblr get rid of that disease for you."

_("Is he insulting me or offering to train me?") _Bulbasaur debated, but went along with Eddy's plan.

"Right now, you're the Jimmy in my team! After I'm done with you, you're gonna be sent to Japan!" Eddy shouted out, but quickly realized what he just said.

("What?") Bulbasaur asked.

"Oops, my bad. What I meant to say is that you'll be rid of your weak power and be promoted to Eddy class!" He explained.

_("What a narcissus, but if it'll help get rid of my weakness, I'm willing to cooperate.") _

"Let's get started!" Eddy scanned the environment, he found the perfect first exercise for him.

He pointed to it with his right index finger. "That tree, Tackle it!" Eddy instructed.

Bulbasaur turned towards to the tree Eddy was pointing at and gulped. It was a tall oak tree that looked like it had been there for many years. Not only was it tall, it was also extremely thick.

"Attack it now!" Eddy demanded. Bulbasaur sighed, he turned towards the tree and breathed in. This would either give him permanent brain damage or actually help his cause.

Just like Eddy ordered, Bulbasaur charged the tree with a full head-on Tackle. The results were obvious; being a small Pokémon, the tree bounced back his attack and sent him crashing to the ground, hard. The tree did manage to shake a few leaves off from that attack.

Bulbasaur stood back up. "Don't just quit, you coward! Keep attacking it!" Eddy encouraged.

Bulbasaur rolled his eyes. ("How this is suppose to get rid of my Poison weakness, I'll never know,") He charged at the tree once more.

Bulbasaur took a different approach and used more power in his jump to give himself a burst of speed. However, the reaction was the same. Bulbasaur was bounced right back once more.

"Come on! Are you tired already? Don't be a sissy, go!" Eddy ordered. In actual reality, he had no idea what he was doing.

Bulbasaur continued to collide with the tree not even making a single dent. Tackle after each Tackle, Eddy repeatedly ordered to keep charging.

Thirty-four Tackles later, Bulbasaur was panting heavily and only had one more chance to put a dent in such a thick and tall tree. Eddy was completely oblivious that each move had a limit and was spamming the same move over and over. "Come on! Is that your best? I've seen couches that can break a house!" He insulted even though he exaggerated about the couch smashing through a house.

("Great,") he panted, Bulbasaur paused for a bit to regain his ability to speak normally. ("I bet he doesn't even know that I only have one Tackle left in me.") Bulbasaur glared at the tree and smiled.

("Well, might as well go down trying!") He brimmed with confidence. Bulbasaur used the last of his remaining energy to ram the tree full power. This time, however, the tree rustled violently shaking off many leaves off. The force of the Tackle also managed to put a light dent on the tree.

Bulbasaur crashed right next to the dent, he was close to fainting. ("Well, I did it. You happy now?) He was laid full on his back and couldn't see Eddy's face if he was satisfied or not.

"What? That's it?" Eddy called out. "Break those leaves with Vine Whip and don't let a single one drop on the grass!"

Bulbasaur quickly managed to stand firmly on the grass. Not only was he heavily exhausted, but he had to undergo another training exercise? He actually sighed in relief. ("Well, at least I don't have to move for this one.")

Eddy smirked mischievously and pulled out another Poké Ball. Eddy threw it in the air to summon out his Zubat. "If you think you're gonna get out of this training easily, you're dead wrong!"

This caught Bulbasaur's attention, he was just about to release his Vine Whip ready to smack down all of the slowly falling leaves.

"Now, try and dodge Zubat's Supersonic while still not letting a single leaf touch the ground!" Eddy explained. Zubat quickly shot out three light rings aimed for Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur manages to evade Zubat's surprise assault. ("Well, this is a problem!") Bulbasaur cried out, but realized the leaves were close to touching the ground.

Quickly using his Vine Whip, he intercepts and breaks them in half. Bulbasaur was carefully making sure that none of the leaves would go out of range.

"Zubat, Supersonic!" Eddy commanded once more, he had no intention of letting Bulbasaur get past this exercise so easily.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the sky - Cul-De-Sac Gang<strong>

Each person of the cul-se-sac gang was lucky enough to be sitting next to one another. There were three seats at the front of the plane and three at the back.

Since they had barely passed the Kanto border, the sky had already changed to night and the time zone was switched over to midnight. Jonny was in north row being at the far right, Sarah being in the middle, and Jimmy getting the window seat. Jonny and Plank were still wide awake enjoying the free complimentary food they give out every hour and since Sarah and Jimmy were younger then the rest of them, they had turned in early.

On the south row, Rolf was in the far right of the seat, Kevin in the middle, and Nazz at the window seat. All of them were wide awake.

Nazz was peering out into the night sky, although she couldn't see anything due to the clouds. Her eyes were drowsy and in a few minutes she was going to be knocked out from exhaustion.

Rolf, however was quivering in fear. "You alright dude?" Kevin asked. Since the roar of the engine was loud, they managed to talk in their normal tone of voice.

"Rolf does not appreciate the finer things in this mechanical doo-hickey of an avian! Rolf must stay wide awake to ensure that this trip will bode well and not suck us in to the bowels of the sea!" He replied, his eyes were definitely wide open, but were encouraged by the open end of fear.

Kevin yawned, he practically had no idea what he just said. "Whatever you say, man," Kevin replied. "I'm going to sleep." Reversing his red hat forward, he tipped it down to substitute a sleeping mask.

The gang could only wait in anticipation for when the plane finally lands.

* * *

><p><strong>Viridian Pokémon Center - Double D, Ed<strong>

Nurse Joy was willingly able to give Double D and Ed a guest room to stay for the night. It was already midnight and Eddy still didn't come back yet. The interior design had two bunk beds on opposite side of the walls. It had a wooden lodge kind of design since the walls were paved with wood.

Ed was too anxious to even sleep. He was turning right and left and was opening his eyes repeatedly. "Double D?" Ed quietly called out from the bottom bed.

"Yes, Ed?" Double D answered, he also didn't manage to get a second of sleep ever since Eddy left a few hours ago.

"Can we go visit Eddy?" Ed requested.

Double D sighed. "I wish we could Ed, but even if we wanted to. Eddy didn't reveal where he was going for his session with Bulbasaur, we'll just have to wait."

Double D slowly closed his eyes, but suddenly realized an obvious answer. "That's it!" He yelled out as he carefully climbed out of his bed using the ladder.

"What is it, Double D?" Ed asked.

Double D grabbed Eddy's bag and shoved it in Ed's face. "Remember when we tracked Eddy down using his cheap cologne?" he reminded him. "If you take a whiff at Eddy's backpack then we should be able to pinpoint his exact location!"

Ed took in a heavy breathe smelling the scent of Eddy quite quickly. Jumping out of his bed, he was sniffing at the floor following Eddy's scent step by step.

Double D managed to strap on Ed's backpack before he went out of the room. He also grabbed Eddy's bag and his own before exiting the room. He flipped off the light switch and closed the door. "Ed, wait for me!" He shouted. Ed had already managed to go outside and continued tracking his scent.

This might've been nosing on people's business, but you can't blame someone for getting very curious.

* * *

><p><strong>Route 1 - Eddy<strong>

Bulbasaur had managed to make the last leaf break before getting hit finally with Zubat's Supersonic. ("Hgu, siht si ylbirret gnitsuahxe,") he said, completely mixing up his words due to confusion. ("Ta tsael s'ti lla revo won.") Bulbasaur sighed in relief.

His confusion was close to wearing off. Bulbasaur's vision was beginning to return back to normal as well as him getting back his balance.

_"Oh great, I have no idea what other brutal training exercises I should do, gotta think of something!" _Eddy panicked. He scanned the environment once more for anything that might've been tough to handle.

One thing did get his attention from examining the whole forest. Roaring sounds of water began to echo throughout the entire forest, but now, it can be heard quite clearly. Eddy dashed past the trees to get a better look. He spotted a mini lake with a miniaturized waterfall on a very tall cliff. The cliff was roughly half the size of the tall oak tree, but was definitely high enough for another exercise.

Bulbasaur managed to get over his confusion after a few seconds. ("Where's Eddy?") Bulbasaur asked. Zubat just normally fluttered with no response, whatsoever. ("Uhh, hello? You there?") He asked again. Same results once more, no response. ("You don't talk much, do you?")

Zubat didn't respond again, that answered Bulbasaur's question.

"Bulbasaur, Zubat! Come here!" Eddy called out deeper into the forest.

They both complied and followed the sound of Eddy's voice.

Eddy was waiting with a devilish grin. "Here's your final exercise, Bulbasaur! This will surely make your Poison weakness disappear once you do it!" He explained.

Bulbasaur smiled at his exercise. ("Swimming? That's it? Finally, I can relax!") He said happily, as he was about to take a dip, Eddy stopped him in his tracks.

"That's not your training, Bulbasaur!" Eddy indicated. He pointed up with his index finger. "That is."

Bulbasaur whimpered at what he saw. ("Oh yeah, I'm dead,") he murmured. There was no way he was gonna survive a jump like that.

Eddy, Zubat, and Bulbasaur made their trek to the top of the mountain. As they climbed a few feet higher, the ground was beginning to disappear. It was estimated that the cliff was roughly half the size of a skyscraper.

To humans, that wasn't as high, but to small Pokémon like Bulbasaur. It WAS the same height of a skyscraper in their eyes.

Eddy was the first to reach the peak and looked down. "Wow, we're so high up!" He exclaimed, he took a step back to prevent himself from falling.

Eddy pointed at the waterfall right next to them. "Here's your final chance to get rid of that stupid disease! Just jump out of the cliff and land in the safe hands of the small lake at the bottom. That's sure to scare the poison weakness out of you!" Eddy explained.

_("Is that even possible?")_ Bulbasaur shuddered as he walked slowly towards the edge. He didn't even bother looking down, that was to prevent him from completely panicking.

"Me and Zubat will meet you back down! Don't be a sissy!" Eddy reminded him. Now Bulbasaur was completely alone. The only way out of this nightmare was to jump.

Bulbasaur breathed in heavily. He closed his eyes and hopped to the falling side of the cliff. The tremendous velocity he was going at was making his heart getting ready to explode. He made careful sure not to open his eyes, but that didn't stop his body from reacting. They all were pushed up and down that it almost made him puke.

Eddy suddenly realized something. "Maybe, I should've checked if the lake was deep enough..." Eddy muttered, but shrugged it off.

Bulbasaur was coming in hot and was forcing himself not to open his eyes. The exhilarating speed and momentum he was undergoing was too overwhelming.

"Take cover!" Eddy yelled out as they jumped into a bush for safety measures.

Finally, Bulbasaur came crashing down over the water completely soaking a quarter of the trees near the lake. Eddy and Zubat were soaked at well, but Eddy was more relieved that the lake was actually deep enough.

("C-c-c-c-cold!") Bulbasaur jumped out of the water shuddering at the freezing temperature.

All three of them were soaking wet. "You did it, Bulbasaur! I'm sure that now you're completely cured!" Eddy cheered on, but his eyes were slowly beginning to close. "Now...let's...go...back..." Eddy slowly fell down on the soaking wet grass. He was completely tired and spent the whole night training Bulbasaur.

The sun was beginning to rise as well, it was a surprise that Eddy managed to stay up this long. Bulbasaur didn't know if his weakness was eliminated or not, but all he can really do is crouch down and finally be able to sleep.

Zubat continued to fluttered. He made careful sure he was fluttering in the shade before the sun had completely risen.

Thirty minutes later, the moon was completely gone and the sun had taken over for the day.

_"Eddy..."_

_"Eddy..."_

_"Let me, Double D!"_

Suddenly a heavy force struck Eddy behind the head instantly waking him up. "What the!" He yelled out, the sun practically blinded him. That definitely woke him up.

"Eddy! We found you!" Ed yelled out happily giving him a bear hug.

Eddy quickly released from his grip. "Hey wait! How did you guys even find me?"

Double D was carrying Eddy's bag in his two hands. "You left your bag at the Pokémon Center, Eddy," Double D explained. "Thanks to Ed's superior canine tracking skills, we pinpointed your location to this very spot.

Double D took a step to examine the height of the cliff. This was enough to almost give Double D vertigo even though his feet was planted on the dry grass. "Who could've figured that you wandered to Route 1's unnamed forest!" He chuckled.

Double D glanced at Bulbasaur, he was still sound asleep. "So, how did your training exercise go, Eddy?" Double D asked.

"Like I said before, I got rid of Bulbasaur's Poison weakness, now to see if it's really gone!" Eddy replied, he took out both Bulbasaur and Zubat's Poké Balls and returned them back.

"Oh! Oh! Maybe this will help!" Ed chimed in pulling out a CD from his pocket.

Double D's face fell in shock. "Why Ed! That's a technical machine!"

"What's the big deal? It's just some stupid music disc." Eddy remarked, his clothes were still drying since only thirty minutes had passed.

Once again, the trust Kanto region guidebook was pulled out of Double D's bag. "Allow me to recite another paragraph explaining what a technical machine does."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - Technical Machines<strong>

Technical Machines are special discs that allow Pokémon to learn moves that couldn't be learn through leveling up. Certain Technical Machines can be sold for an affordable price in a region's mall shop or market. Strangely, they can also be found littered anywhere in the world.

* * *

><p>"Where did you even get one, Ed?" Double D asked, closing the book and stored it away safe in his backpack.<p>

"I found it when I was smelling for Eddy!" Ed answered.

"What move does that thing even teach, sockhead?" Eddy asked, he was sitting on the dry grass letting his clothes slowly dry from the sun.

"May I borrow that Ed?" Double D requested, taking the CD, he pointed straight to a label in the front. "Well, it's colored purple. The title of this technical machine is called "Toxic." This literally made Eddy jump.

"That's what I need right now!" Eddy bursted out, this was his chance to see if Bulbasaur had been truly cured of poison.

"Ed, do you mind if I use this Technical Machine for one of my Pokémon?" Double D requested.

"Sure, Double D!" Ed approved.

"I'll make sure to repay you for your kind gesture later, Ed, but now we need to get back to the Pokémon Center!" Double D explained. "If Bulbasaur had been cured of his poison weakness, then this Toxic CD should be able to answer our questions!"

"What are we waiting for?" Eddy asked anxiously. "Let's go already!"

The trio bolted through the forest. It was now time to see if Bulbasaur's training had been a waste of time or had completely gotten rid of his weakness.

* * *

><p><strong>Kanto Region Airport - Cul-De-Sac Gang<strong>

_"Your attention, passengers," _The captain was announcing his words through several mini-speakers scattered around the plane. _"I thank you all for flying with us, the current time is 7:00 AM. We hope to fly with you again!"_

All passengers begin to collect their luggage while the cul-se-sac kids anxiously waited. "Why do we have to wait?" Sarah asked.

"It's better to let the adults get their stuff first or else we might get trampled, Sarah!" Jimmy replied.

Rolf stood up and faced the others. He practically had no sleep at all, his eyes had a layer of bags under them. "You must all thank Rolf for keeping you alive! For if it were not Rolf's worthy sacrifice of the sleep ritual, all of you would have been dancing with the fishes!"

"Uhh, right," Kevin replied, he was watching as every passenger exited the plane.

"So, does anyone know if those idiots are still at the airport?" Sarah asked.

Kevin smirked at that question. "Knowing them, they're probably still at the closest city near here."

For once, Jimmy was right. The chances of a passenger getting trampled by baggage claim were surprisingly high. Nevertheless, they patiently waited until it was only them.

"Ugh, finally!" Sarah sighed in relief.

Rolf and Jonny opened up the two luggage storages. "Rolf cannot also believe that this big compartment space is big enough to store every thing you own."

"All we stored in there were backpacks, dude." Kevin retorted.

"Same thing!" Rolf replied, he tossed the two backpacks that belonged to Kevin and Nazz, then collected his own.

The gang exited the plane, they were actually surprised at how gigantic it was. A giant map showing every location revealed the airport's true shape. Jonny and Jimmy excitingly walked over to it.

"Oh wow, is this thing interactive?" Jimmy asked, he tried to touch one of the locations, but no reaction.

"Nope!" Jonny answered even though Jimmy had already touched it. "Oh hey! There's the exit." This got everyone to rush over.

"Where?" Kevin asked, Jonny pulled out his index finger.

"Here's where we are, right now," Jonny explained, he motioned his finger to where they are and traces a road they can follow all the way to the exit.

"This map is pretty cool!" Jonny exclaimed.

"Enough dilly-dally, wood boy!" Rolf yelled, picking up Jonny by the neck. Due to his immense strength, It only took one arm.

"Well come on already, let's go!" Sarah shouted impatiently, she grabbed Jimmy by the hand and swiftly leads the way with the gang keeping up.

While they were running, they noticed a burned down stand with police tape surrounding it. They paid no attention, however since the exit was right in front of them. The automatic door noticed their presence and opened up as each passing cul-de-sac member got out.

Kevin gazed at the open ended path path, the sides were just one long grassy plain that seemed endless. "So, guessing we just follow the path," Kevin said as he took another step in the path.

The others weren't even moving, they were just busy gazing at the environment. "Hey!" He called out, this got their attention.

"You guys coming or what?" Kevin asked, he turned back and continued walking down the road with the gang following closely behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Viridian Pokémon Center - Ed, Double D, Eddy<strong>

The Eds trekked back to Viridian City, since they ran, it only took five minutes to get back.

"We're almost at Viridian, Eddy." Double D informed him.

As the Eds slowly make their way towards the Pokémon Center, they were awkwardly silent the entire time not even attempting to make conversation. The doors to the Pokémon Center opened.

"I'll go ahead and heal up Zubat and Bulbasaur. Hurry up and get Toxic taught to one of your Pokémon!" Eddy demanded. Both Double D and Ed waited outside while Eddy entered.

Double D quickly pulled out Venipede's Poké Ball, since it was part Poison-type, it was a no brainer that he would choose her. He summoned her out with the CD gripped firmly in his left palm.

("Hey! What'sgoingonarewehavingaparty?Iloveparties!") Venipede rambled.

"Hold still, Venipede," he requested. Double D had no idea what he was doing, he placed the CD close to Venipede's forehead and hoped that something would happen.

("Isthatthemusic? Don'tletmestopyou!Let'sparty!") She yelled out happily as she playfully bumps her forehead colliding with the CD. This instantly invoke a really strong white light.

The CD had done its part and remove itself. It fell to the ground waiting for the user to pick it up. "Huh, that's odd," Double D spoke, gently picking it up. "Normally, technical machines disappear after a one time use, but it seems we can use it again!"

"The Kanto guidebook must be a little outdated." Double D theorized.

The Pokémon Center doors opened. Eddy had already sent out Bulbasaur and was following close behind. "Come on! Let's test this bad boy up!" Eddy shouted.

("Um, hello,") Bulbasaur greeted, this was the first time he had met Venipede.

("Ohmygosh! Hi!") Venipede greeted, his first impressions were already met. ("Youmustbeherefortheparty! Iloveparties! Doyouloveparties?")

("Uhh, sure...") he answered, Bulbasaur was resisting not to cover his imaginary ears in front of her.

"Okay, is Bulbasaur ready, Eddy?" Double D asked.

"Just shut up and do it, sockhead!" Eddy impatiently replied.

"I'll take that as a yes," Double D paused and waited, then he calmly called out the command. "Venipede, use Toxic on Bulbasaur."

Venipede instantly released a fog of purple smoke from its mouth as it slowly made its way to cover Bulbasaur completely. Bulbasaur flinched after seeing just one hint of Toxic leaking out of her mouth. He stayed in that spot and waited to see if he would get poisoned or not.

As the poison surrounds Bulbasaur, the moment of truth had arrived. The Eds stare in anticipation.

For a few seconds, nothing had happened until finally, the poison just disappears.

"Did it work?" Eddy asked.

Double D had a big grin on his face. "I don't know how you did it Eddy, but the training you did work! Bulbasaur is completely cured of his special case illness!"

"Let's party!" Ed cheered, this made Venipede for joy.

Even Eddy had something to celebrate about. "Oh yeah! Without that stupid poison thing slowing us down, we can back to beating down chumps one by one!" He boasted.

"What did you even do to help Bulbasaur, Eddy?" Double D asked curiously.

"I don't know, I just made up random ideas on the fly. I can't believe it actually worked!" Eddy sheepishly smiled.

_("So all of that was just made up on the spot?") _Bulbasaur couldn't honestly believe it, he was put through hell for a fifty-fifty chance that his poison weakness would've been gone forever or be there to stay. Nevertheless, Bulbasaur was still completely grateful to Eddy, if it wasn't for his hellish training, he probably would've still had his weakness to Poison afflictions.

Eddy took out his Poké Ball and returned Bulbasaur back after finally being satisfied of his training. "So, uhh, what do we do now?" Eddy asked, he turned to Double D for the answers, he had also returned his Venipede at the same time.

"Well, Pewter City is the next city closest to here, but we'll need to trek through Viridian Forest," Double D explained.

"Okay fine, let's just get going already," Eddy impatiently replied, the trio were following the closest path to Route 2 where the Viridian Forest entrance was waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>Route 1 - Cul-De-Sac Gang<strong>

The new scenery completely took everyone by surprise, there were roaming Pokémon everywhere.

"So these are the creatures we must scan for data on this doo-hickey," Rolf said, taking out his PokéDex.

Kevin noticed the more important fact in this route. "Look, they're two paths," he explained, pointing to the west and to the east.

"Which way should we go?" Nazz asked.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm heading east," Kevin said, walking towards the path, he gave a simple wave goodbye to those that wouldn't be joining him.

"Rolf shall also go east, who would like to join us?"

"I will!" Nazz replied, this was an excuse just so she won't travel alone.

Sarah grabbed Jimmy by the arm. "Come on Jimmy! Let's head west!" Sarah suggested.

"But shouldn't we be with the others?" He replied.

"We'll see them again anyways, now come on!" She persuaded forcefully making his legs move towards west.

Only Jonny and Plank were left on Route 1. "What do you think Plank?" He asked.

"That's a great idea, buddy! We'll camp out here so we don't have to make difficult choices!"

The Eds have made their destination at Viridian Forest. Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf are unexpectedly going towards Viridian City. Sarah and Jimmy are heading towards Pallet Town, while Jonny prefers to not make any choices and stays in Route 1.

* * *

><p><strong>Party Data Changes<br>**

**Double D**

**1. Venipede(Female)**

Level: 5

Ability: Poison Point

Nature: Quirky

Current Moves: Defense Curl, Rollout, Poison Sting, Toxic

**Eddy **

**1. Bulbasaur(Male)**

Level: 10

Ability: Overgrow

Nature: Bold

Current Moves: Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip

**2. Zubat(Male)**

Level: 6

Ability: Inner Focus

Nature: Quiet

Current Moves: Leech Life, Supersonic

**Kevin**

**1. Cyndaquil(Male)**

Level: 5

Ability: Blaze

Nature: Unknown

Current Moves: Tackle, Leer

**Rolf**

**1. Totodile(Male)**

Level: 5

Ability: Torrent

Nature: Unknown

Current Moves: Scratch, Leer

**Nazz**

**1. Chikorita(Female)**

Level: 5

Ability: Overgrow

Nature: Unknown

Current Moves: Tackle, Growl

**Jonny**

**1. Oshawott(Male)**

Level: 5

Ability: Torrent

Nature: Unknown

Current Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip

**Jimmy**

**1. Snivy(Male)**

Ability: Overgrow

Nature: Unknown

Current Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip

**Sarah**

**1. Tepig(Female)**

Ability: Blaze

Nature: Unknown

Current Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip

* * *

><p>AN: _Some of you might be more critical of this specific chapter. Reasons could be that I gave everyone starters from the five regions. Luckily, thanks to Neo H. B. B. Sam, he supplied me a perfect reason for giving them starter Pokémon and still be able to go to Johto. Another reason would be completely focusing on Eddy, everyone will get their time to shine eventually, Eddy was just the first one. I do love your opinions though! Sorry for the long A/N and once again, constructive criticism is appreciated! Also, the confused Bulbasaur was speaking backwards, just type up the words and you can understand him.  
><em>

_*Special thanks to my beta-reader for pointing out the grammar mistakes.  
><em>


	4. Episode 4: Different Point of Views

**Poké Ed Kanto: Reboot**

**Episode 4** - Different Point of Views

* * *

><p><strong>Route 1 - Kevin, Nazz, Rolf<strong>

Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf were walking down the short route to Viridian City. Although they haven't used it yet, each cul-de-sac teen had the same items used to guide each and every one of them. Each of these items were supplied by Professor Oak. Each backpack they brought contained one standard Region Map of the entire Kanto Region, a guide book to Pokémon Battling, which Ed and Eddy also had if they didn't threw it in the trash before leaving for Kanto. Five empty Poké Balls that enable a trainer to catch a wild Pokémon and Pokémon food that is edible to every type of Pokémon, even though if it did taste bitter.

Rattatas were constantly passing the trio by, it was beginning to get annoying for the son of a shepard to bare. He takes out Totodile's Poké Ball. "Rolf cannot withstand these vermin from passing by any longer! I will show them not to disrespect the son of a shepard!" He yelled out in anger; he plops Totodile's Poké Ball on the ground summoning him out.

"Uhh, dude. What are you doing?" Nazz asked, carrying her sleeping Chikorita laying on her two arms.

"Do you not see them, Nazz-girl? They are besmirching Rolf right at this moment!" Rolf explained, this time he used his index finger to signal was was bothering him. He was directly pointing at the roaming Rattata exploring the fields.

"What exactly are they doing, dude?" Kevin asked, he was also looking at the Rattata, but couldn't even tell what was Rolf's main problem.

"You are too young to learn of Rolf's reasons, it is for that very moment that I must tame one of these pests!" Rolf snapped, his Totodile was ready and waiting for any unsuspecting Rattata to pass him.

"Why would you catch a rat?" Kevin asked. "I'm pretty sure they're more powerful ones somewhere around here."

"Let Rolf explain later, for now, you will watch him tame these abominations." Rolf replied with a grin, he was eying the Rattata closely. Like a tarantula, he waits for his prey. Any unsuspecting Rattata would do just fine.

"THERE!" Rolf shouted out, even making Nazz and Kevin jump. In a swift motion, Totodile traps a passing Rattata trapping its tail in an attempt to battle it.

"Dude, not cool! You even woke Chikorita up!" Nazz frowned having to cradle her back to sleep.

"You're kinda treating it like a baby, Nazz," Kevin stated. This was completely true from Kevin's point of view. Right to when Nazz received Chikorita, she had been constantly cradling and pretending its more of a pet then an actual partner. Of course, he didn't have the guts to tell it to her face and can only keep it quiet.

"I'm not treating it like a baby!" Nazz denied, continuing to cradle Chikorita completely oblivious to her real purpose as Pokémon Trainer really was.

"Whatever you say, Nazz," Kevin conceded, he was hoping that Nazz would soon learn the error of her ways.

"Silence!" Rolf yelled out, completely focused on the battle. His Totodile was easily preventing Rattata with his giant bite. One would call this torture, others would call it just plain weird, but Rolf? He had his own unique way.

The two had completely forgotten why they were all scrunched up in the grass. "Rolf will show you how one catches these animals!" He boasted, Rolf was putting on an overconfident grin now.

Kevin took out one of the mini empty Poké Balls he received yesterday from Professor Oak. "Uhh, don't we just throw this thing at any Wild Pokémon and it'll be automatically yours?" Kevin stated the obvious, but of course Rolf shook his head.

"You are completely misguided, Kevin-boy," Rolf revealed, constantly watching Totodile.

"Is that so? What are you talking about?" Kevin inquired. He only repeated what the Professor told them on how to catch one, Kevin anxiously awaited if Rolf knew the answer.

"Allow Rolf to show you a visual on what I am talking about." Rolf proclaimed. With a snap of his fingers, Totodile releases Rattata from his sharp mouth. Instead of Rattata escaping, it took this chance for revenge and faced its trapper head-on.

Kevin quickly caught on to what he was talking about. "Oh I get it," he spoke. Kevin was more hoping that his statement was what Rolf was originally referring to. "You're trapping them so they can have a choice if they want to fight or escape, is that right?"

Rolf nodded in agreement. "It is exactly what Rolf was implying, Kevin-boy. Rolf likes difficult obstacles and it would be a better challenge indeed for an angry animal to attack you. Rolf is speaking the truth, yes?" The other two didn't know what to expect. Both of them were skeptic of Rolf's actions, they were more concerned about the Pokémon's cries of help every time it gets almost gulped down by a tiny blue crocodile. Nevertheless, they nodded in agreement.

Rattata was glaring intensely at Totodile. ("You don't mess with the most powerful Pokémon in the world! Everyone will bow before me!") Rattata declared, using one of his index claws, he pointed down. ("Now bow before me, mortal!") He demanded. Totodile surprisingly flinched.

("Oh dear, I am so sorry, I didn't realize you were the most powerful Pokémon ever,") Totodile bowed in respect. ("Please forgive me!") He repeatedly bowed over and over. To the trio, they had no idea what he was doing.

Totodiles are prone to be extremely playful and can always enjoy a good laugh. They also show a nasty habit of biting anything they see, including the trainer. Few Totodiles have been known to not inherit these habits, such as Rolf's Totodile.

Kevin couldn't help but laugh, "Looks like your Totodile's scared of that rat, dude!"

"Rolf cannot believe his eyes, is this a sign of betrayal? Rolf will not allow any treason! You must fight for the sake of your honor, Totodile!" Rolf demanded.

Totodile turned to his trainer. ("I thought I was just playing with this Pokémon, I don't wanna fight him!") He pleaded. Rolf couldn't understand a single word, but decided to make out what Totodile wanted to say.

Rolf cupped his hands and placed upon his right ears. This was to emphasize that he could understand Totodile's parts of speech. "Ah ha, yes, Rolf understands. It is good for you to understand!" Rolf murmured, then turned directly back at the waiting Rattata.

"Totodile accepts your challenge! For the sake of his honor, he will defeat you in a battle!" Rolf declared. This made Totodile jump in fear, that is not what he said at all.

("And I accept! You will learn to respect your gods, mortal!") Rattata exclaimed. Totodile was close to freaking out.

("Wait, I didn't say that! You heard me yourself!") Totodile argued, but Rattata completely ignored it. He was more focused on getting revenge. Totodile's last hope was Rolf, so he willingly turned to him once more and prayed that he would say the right thing this time.

"Kevin," Nazz whispered. He turned in response.

"What?" Kevin quietly responded. He was constantly staring up into the sky.

Nazz placed the sleeping Chikorita on the top of her head. Since she was so small, Nazz was able to placed her gently without falling or messing up too much of her hair. "Don't you think that Rolf is overreacting a little bit?" Nazz asked.

Kevin shrugged. "I don't know, Rolf always overreacts," He turned his face to the sky, several birds were floating high above enjoying the calm winds enabling a smooth capable flight.

"What are you even looking that?" She questioned, she motioned her eyes carefully and slowly tilted her head. This was to make sure Chikorita wouldn't fall.

Nazz made a curious look. "Birds? Something bothering you, Kev?" Nazz asked.

Kevin pulled out a Poké Ball. "Hmm, maybe I'll catch one," he muttered, the only problem was to get them down. His Pokémon were too young to learn any projectile moves, but Kevin exactly knew what to do.

He raised up his Poké Ball and aimed carefully. The only way to catch a Pokémon this high was to base everything on a hard hitter and already knowing how to aim.

Nazz quickly caught on and said, "I don't know Kevin, seems like a risky thing to do. I mean it's so high up!"

"It's fine, don't worry," Kevin replied. He aims for one of the bird Pokémon just fluttering in the cold breeze. In order to get better accuracy, he closes his left eye for better aiming. Now everything was set. The right moment suddenly sparked up indicating it was Kevin's only chance. Charging up his back hand, he forcefully uses some of his strength to launch the Poké Ball way up high. Luckily for Kevin, this manages to suck in one of the birds as it came crashing down on the smooth pavement.

The Pokémon had little resistance. Since it was at a low level, a measly Poké Ball could've caught it. Kevin picked it up gently and gazed at his first wild Pokémon. "You gonna send it out yet?" Nazz called out from behind a few feet. The Poké Ball landed quite a few feet away from where it was supposed to land.

Kevin plopped it down on the ground. It opened up popping Kevin's newest Pokémon.

("So anyways, I was-") She stopped in mid-sentence. The Bird looked down on the ground, how did she even get here in the first place?

Kevin willingly uses the PokéDex to at least learn its name. "Pidgey, huh?" Kevin quoted, he continued to look at the confused Pidgey. It looked like it was searching for something.

Pidgey resembles a small, plump-bodied bird. It is a brown color, with a lighter colored throat and belly. The tips of its wings share this cream color. Both its feet and beak are a pinkish-gray color. Its plumage is nondescript, particularly compared to its evolutions Pidgeotto and Pidgeot. It has black markings around its eyes and a small crest of brown and cream feathers above its eyes.

("Whoa, whoa, whoa. You didn't make a reservation to catch me at all, buddy!") she shot a glare at Kevin, she pointed his right wing at him. ("Better have a reason or I'll sue!") To Kevin and Nazz, all they heard was a bird shouting its name randomly at Kevin.

"What do you think its saying?" Kevin asked. "I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl."

("You gonna answer or not?") Pidgey repeated. She averted her gaze towards the skies where the other Pidgey were calling out to her. ("My public! Here comes your star!") She cried out attempting to fly out.

"Oh no you don't!" Kevin yelled out. With a swift motion of his palm, he manages to suck Pidgey back in before she can escape the laser's sight.

"Something's telling me this thing didn't want to be captured," he realized, Kevin placed Pidgey's Poké Ball into his bag.

"Just treat it with love and affection like I'm doing," she advised. "I'm sure the Pidgey you caught is in a rebellious phase right now." Nazz predicted. Chikorita was peacefully asleep at the time.

"I guess..." Kevin muttered. Both of them quickly forgot about Rolf.

The Rattata stampede had vanished. Rattata and a scared Totodile were still prepping up for battle. "You still didn't catch it?" Kevin asked in disbelief.

"Rolf is examining his opponent," he responded. Rolf was squinting his eyes to get a better look. "This will be a battle of the ages! Can you not feel Rolf's excitement?"

"It's just a stupid rat Rolf," Kevin remarked. "Catch it and let's get going already."

("You dare insult the most powerful being in the universe?") Rattata yelled out in disbelief. ("For that! This fool will suffer the most painful death!") He pointed to Totodile.

("N-n-no! P-please!") Totodile stuttered. He was practically scared to death right now.

Rolf took in a heavy sigh and announced, "Very well. Begin the duel!"

("Experience the very power that has caused many Pokémon to cry in fear!") Rattata yelled out. Rustling up the grass, he begins his assault. Due to his small stature, he was able to use his speed to use a Tackle.

Totodile was still shuddering, he couldn't utter a single word without stuttering. "Do not lose your spine now, Totodile! Rolf commands you to use Scratch!"

Totodile closed his eyes in fear, but he managed to raise up a right claw ready to strike. Rattata continued the offensive, he was just a few feet away from making contact. ("Now fool! You shall feel the wrath of the strongest Pokémon ever!") He boldly shouted out. Using his speed, he pours more force into his Tackle about to make contact.

"Brace yourself, Totodile! Wait for Rolf's commands!" Rolf ordered. Totodile's eyes were still closed in fear, but was ready to unleash a Scratch whenever Rolf commands it.

Kevin yawned. "Rolf, catch the stupid rat and let's get out of here already," Kevin weakly called out. This was like a boring movie for him.

Rattata bolted in with his Tackle, his attack was just a few inches away from colliding, but just at that moment. "Now!" Rolf commanded. As the attack slows down, Totodile gives a weak swing of his claws managing to slice Rattata's face. Even though Scratch wasn't mean to be a force pulling move, Rattata was sent crashing down even though Totodile was too afraid to even use a real Scratch.

Kevin bursted out laughing and dropped to the ground. He had to wonder why Rolf would want to catch a weak Pokémon like that. Rolf grabbed Totodile's left claw and raised it in victory. "The honor of Rolf's Totodile has been avenged!" He proudly declared. This put a smile to the Totodile's face.

Rattata, however couldn't believe what he went through. A Pokémon being able to defeat him was just too impossible for him to accept. ("Although you have won out of luck.") Rattata excused, he still couldn't move due to the "massive power" Totodile used to render him almost unconscious. ("I will tell you now that you have won merely because of luck! That I'm sure of!")

Totodile's timid nature suddenly disappeared. ("Oh yes. I know I did win out of luck,") he admitted, even though Rattata was simply bluffing to make himself feel better. ("I'm just really happy that I'm not so shy anymore.") That was the understatement of the century.

With a proud action he caused. Rolf thanked Totodile and returned him back to his own Poké Ball while also taking out an empty Poké Ball he got from Professor Oak. Kevin was still laughing at the time and currently didn't know what was going on. Nazz on the other hand witnessed the entire thing. "Are you sure about this, Rolf?" Nazz asked. "I mean, it is a rat." Her face had a look of disgust after just saying the word "rat."

Rolf switched over to his right palm as he crept towards the currently injured Rattata. "Rolf is sure, Nazz-girl. For he has seen the true potential this vermin can accomplish!" He stated, plopping down the Poké Ball to make contact on Rattata's head. This forcefully sucked Rattata in and tumbled on the grassy plain. The Poké Ball immediately caught him due to the fact that Rattata had no energy left to even stand up.

"Are you serious, Rolf?" Kevin asked, he ceased laughing for him to witness Rolf catching a lame Rattata.

"Must Rolf repeat himself?" Rolf replied in annoyance, he picks up the Poké Ball and shoves it into his bag.

Nazz sighed in relief. "So, are we done yet? I can already see Viridian City from here," she informed.

Both Kevin and Rolf nodded in agreement. Having finally finished their little encounter in Route 1. The trio slowly make their way towards Viridian City.

* * *

><p><strong>Route 1 - Sarah, Jimmy<strong>

Sarah and Jimmy took the west side of Route 1 and separated themselves from the others. The road they taken was more peaceful and only had patches of grasses for beginning Pokémon Trainers to train on. Since they literally had nothing to go for other then breeding their starters and completing the PokéDex. Unlike the others, they had nothing to but spend every passing moment in time playing with their Pokémon.

Jimmy and Sarah had already searched through the west side of Route 1's Pokémon. All it had were common Pidgeys and Rattatas which didn't interest Jimmy and Sarah at all. "This is just so stupid! Why do we always come across a Pidgey or a Rattata?" Sarah complained. Every time she stepped into a patch of grass, odds are it would've been a Pidgey or a Rattata.

"Maybe we went the wrong way Sarah," Jimmy theorized. The duo were halfway through Route 1's west side and had already seen the "inhabitants" of the route.

"Let's just keep going that way, Jimmy," she suggested. "I think there's a town over there!" Sarah pointed seeing a shady silhouette of a house. She narrowed her eyes to get a better look. "It's a house or something," she added.

"Ooh! Maybe they know where all the cute Pokémon are!" Jimmy enthused.

The two marked there new destination and made their way towards the unknown town. They also made careful sure to avoid any Rattata or Pidgeys along the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Route 1 - Jonny<strong>

Jonny had to witness himself getting separated from all of his friends. He could've joined up with Jimmy and Sarah or with Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf. The pressure was really on. He was sweating heavily, Jonny didn't want to stay in one route forever. Jonny pulled Plank closer to ask for his advice. "What should we do Plank? Do we go right or left?" Jonny asked.

To everyone else, Plank would've said nothing at this moment. However, Jonny is hearing Plank's answer right this minute. Unlike the rest of the gang, Jonny was the only one back in Peach Creek who could've understood Plank. "What do you mean head towards the forest?" Jonny repeated.

Jonny made a grin at Plank's reply. "Great idea, buddy! We'll head towards the forest!" Jonny exclaimed. Even though in actual reality, this was a stupid idea. To Jonny however, he listens to everything his best friend suggests, no matter how convoluted it may get.

With his happy-go-lucky attitude, he ignored the pathway sign and instead entered the deep forest in an attempt to follow Plank's orders.

* * *

><p><strong>Pallet Town - <strong>Jimmy, Sarah

The duo managed to evade the last patches of grass before more Rattata showed up. The "town" that Sarah had noticed turned out to be two houses and some kind of business building. The two houses were faced towards the ocean and had the same triangular shape. It had the appeal of a regular house back in Peach Creek. The yellow building had a rectangular shape puffing out smoke from its red chimney. Jimmy and Sarah were both unsure on what they were seeing.

"Is this seriously a town?" Sarah asked in disbelief. "There's no one even here!"

Jimmy scanned the surroundings, the yellow building definitely caught his eye. "Let's go there, Sarah!" Jimmy suggested, pointing towards it. "Maybe someone will answer our questions!"

As the duo made their way towards the yellow building. They noticed an eerie air about the town itself, no one was even outside. The gardens were close to wilting, that showed they haven't been touched in months. "I'm getting s-s-scared, Sarah." Jimmy stuttered. The odd feeling about this town was one thing they did not like at all.

Even Sarah was starting to feel threatened. She held Jimmy's hand. "Come on, Jimmy! Let's find out if someone is here or not and get out of here!" Sarah said with fear in her voice. Her sentence was echoed throughout the town.

The two rushed towards the door and pounded on it. They were watching left and right if anybody was gonna come up and surprise them. "No one's here Sarah! Let's get out of here!" Jimmy suggested, he was sweating out of fear. Sarah nodded in agreement. They took a step forward, but something stopped them.

"W-w-wait..." A voice called out.

The two jumped in unison. They were frantically looking left and right as to where the voice was coming from. The door they had just previously knocked out squeaked slowly opened. "P-p-please, h-h-help me!" The voice requested. It sounded like it was suffering.

Sarah and Jimmy merely freaked out. They both scream unison leaving behind the "voice" and ran back towards Route 1. "What was that Sarah?" Jimmy asked, his hand was being forcefully held by Sarah in order for him to keep up with her.

"I don't know! Just keep running!" Sarah advised. They were definitely in panic mode.

"N-n-no, p-please, come back!" The voice called out, but they were both gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Route 1 - Jimmy and Sarah<strong>

The two panted heavily, both of them didn't know how to react to what just happened. "Was that a ghost, Sarah?" Jimmy gulped, he was still scared.

Sarah was still panting. Even though, the path back to Route 1 were only a five second walk, it felt like five minutes to them. "I don't know," she paused to regain her breath. "I'm not going in back in that town!" Sarah finished.

Jimmy couldn't get it out of his head. That voice, was a cry for help or a terrible apparition playing a prank on them. "Sarah, what if it was a cry for help?" Jimmy calmly theorized. He finally manages to stop his shocked trauma.

Sarah hesitated to answer, she thought it out before finally speaking. "If it is, then someone's in trouble, but what if it was some psycho trying to lure us in the building?" Sarah indicated. Suddenly, an idea popped out of her head.

"I got it Jimmy!" She yelled out pulling out Tepig's Poké Ball. "We can use our Pokémon to protect ourselves encase the guy who called us is really some psycho," she explained. Even though Sarah had immense strength, fear was the only thing stopping her from using it.

Jimmy smiled in response. "Good idea, Sarah!" Jimmy praised, also pulling out Snivy's Poké Ball. Normally, Jimmy would refuse to handle scary events, no matter what the circumstance is, but Sarah and his Pokémon with him suddenly gave a tiny confidence boost.

The duo called both of them out in unison with both Pokémon responding with their respective cries.

("I think that Poké Ball was gonna squeeze me or worst, it's gonna crush me to death and then my trainer would release me for being useless!") Tepig predicted. Although, he wasn't much of a wuss like Totodile. Tepig instead makes unbelievable predictions that always ends with him dying.

("That's highly improbable, my dear sir,") Snivy explained, his tone was completely polite. ("I do believe we are capable of forcibly opening the Poké Ball. So for that to happen would be nothing then an impossibility." He told him.

Tepig was confused. ("Hey wait, aren't you a Snivy?") Tepig stated the obvious. ("Aren't you supposed to be all mysterious and be complete loners?")

Snivy flinched at that statement. ("And aren't you, my dear friend suppose to be a stereotypical idiot that rants mostly about how powerful you are and completely overconfident?") Snivy remarked. This was Snivy's opinion on Fire-types, mainly due to his weakness.

("Touché,") Tepig replied.

Jimmy and Sarah grabbed their starters with open arms, if they were gonna do this, might as well have their starters to be the first defense against the voice who called out to them. "Why are we even doing this, Jimmy?" Sarah asked, even though they had Pokémon to protect them, she had no possible clue as to why they would risk the chance of going back in there.

"I don't want to either Sarah," he admitted being more scared then her. "But we have Pokémon now who'll protect us! I think the person who called us was in pain!" Jimmy told her. Jimmy had to wonder where this confidence was coming from. He wouldn't even set one foot in a haunted house, let alone a possible haunted town.

Both of them gulped in fear, they didn't want any encounters with possible apparitions, so they hightailed it back to the old yellow building. The clouds had completely changed weather. The clear skies had been replaced by fearful ominous clouds signaling the start of rain and possible thunders.

Jimmy was shaking in fear, he was gripping into Snivy tightly, but fortunately not enough to choke him. ("Please sir, would you mind restraining your grip? It's getting a bit too tight for me,") Snivy pleaded, but all Jimmy heard was Snivy calling out its name.

("Oh man, what if its some kind of ghost guy that possessed one of the citizens and killed them all off. Then as soon as we opened this door, the possessed guy will probably jump out and massacre us all,") Tepig predicted, this really freaked Snivy out.

("You should really see a counselor, that too much of an imagination is unhealthy,") he advised.

"G-go on! Knock, Sarah!" Jimmy said. Even though he had the courage to even return back here, he was still scared as hell and couldn't even move.

Both of them were both enticed of what could be beyond this yellow building door. Sarah gulped down as she proceeded to slowly knock on the door, they braced themselves for what was about to come out. Just as before, the door slowly squeaked open, this almost made the two want to dash out again, but stood there ground.

"P-p-lease. Don't l-leave," The voice begged, it grew weaker from last time they encountered the voice.

"C-c-come on, Jimmy!" Sarah encouraged slowly opening the door with Jimmy slowly following close behind.

What awaited was completely unexpected. The interior was in complete darkness, thankfully the windows were able to shine some dimmed light into the building. Sarah and Jimmy crept forward, trying to figure out if the voice was even in here. "H-h-hello?" Sarah called out. "Where a-are you?"

Sarah and Jimmy managed to take a look at what had happened. Everything was ruined. Bookshelves were burned with many of the books on the floor, machines had been cut up to pieces and were short circuiting bits of electricity every second, and the cloudy weather definitely didn't help them gain courage either.

"I'm here! Behind the b-b-bookshelf!" The voice called out. A left leg was poking out on one of the destroyed bookshelves. At least they knew it wasn't a ghost, but they were still scared.

Sarah and Jimmy placed Tepig and Snivy on the ground and slowly made their way towards the voice. What they saw was completely shocking. Jimmy almost puked at what he saw and was close to fainting, even Sarah could feel disgusted. She was used to Ed's disgusting manners, but this was definitely extreme.

A seemingly dead adult laid in wait for someone to come help. His face was covered in blood, his clothes were all tattered, and left arm and right leg had been permanently silenced of any movement. This wasn't pure blood and gore, but that was enough to freak Sarah and Jimmy out. "T-t-thank you f-for coming!" He said gratefully, his voice was getting weaker.

Jimmy and Sarah were speechless at what they saw, they were this close to running back out of Pallet Town again in total horror. Sarah managed to regain her voice back to speak. "W-w-what h-h-h-happened t-t-to you?" Sarah asked, it was definitely difficult to talk.

Snivy and Tepig were both staring at the body as well. The person noticed this. "O-oh, starters! T-that means y-you're participating in the Starter...program," he realized.

"How'd you know about the starter program?" Sarah questioned. She managed to regain her composure, but Jimmy was still trying to calm himself down.

He coughed violently, splatters of blood getting on his uniform. "I used...to work for Professor Oak," he revealed, he turned his head to signal a direction. "N-no time left! Grab the Poké Balls under the bookshelf!" The person ordered. Luckily, since the bookshelf was already pushed down, Sarah managed to crouch down and find them easily.

"K-keep them and...protect them! They took everyone and left me for dead! They even kidnapped the Pokémon that were meant to be studied!" He rapidly explained.

Jimmy finally managed to speak. "B-b-b-b-but w-w-w-w-who did t-this?" Jimmy asked, he closed his eyes to avoid staring at the person's body.

"They wanted files of the Starter Breeding Program. When they realized that they weren't here, well...you know what happened next," he explained, emphasizing about his body.

Sarah took one of the Poké Balls and placed it in Jimmy's right palm. "Why do you even want us to protect them?"

"They were meant to be part of the b-b-breeding program..." He weakly answered. "Pokémon Trainers rarely visit here anymore, that's why this task is up to y-y-you!"

"What about you! We can call the p-p-police!" Jimmy suggested, his eyes were still close, but at least he was able to communicate normally. It didn't stop his constant quivering though.

"Don't worry about me, I've already called the cops, just run and get out of here before they come back!" He advised. His white lab coat was beginning to turn itself into a polka-dot pattern made out of his violent coughing.

Tepig and Snivy were both unusually quiet, they were just letting their trainers converse for them.

Sarah and Jimmy had no choice, they couldn't do anything more then to just do what he says. "Who were these guys that kidnapped everyone, anyway?" Sarah asked.

"I didn't know who they were," The person answered. "They had robes concealing their faces, none of them had a logo that could've explained who they worked out."

"Head to Viridian City, there's a sign post with a arrow pointing towards Viridian," he explained. "Just keep those Pokémon safe."

Sarah and Jimmy both returned Tepig and Snivy back to their Poké Balls. With the authorities already notified and on their way, they had no excuse but to just honor the person's request and head towards Viridian City.

They both looked back at the ghost town that was sadly ended by a group of robed figures.

Sarah and Jimmy's heads were filled with questions. Who were those robed figures? Why did they want files concerning the "Starter Pokémon" program? All they could do was run in the rain attempting to reach Viridian City.

* * *

><p><strong>Party Data<strong>

**Kevin**

**2. **Pidgey(Female)

Level: 3

Ability: Keen Eye

Nature: Sassy

Current Moves: Tackle

**Rolf**

**1. **Totodile(Male)

Level: 6

Ability: Torrent

Nature: Timid

Current Moves: Tackle, Leer, Water Gun

**2. **Rattata(Male)

Level: 2

Ability: Guts

Nature: Bashful

Current Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip

**Jimmy**

**1. **Snivy(Male)

Nature: Mild

**Sarah**

**1. **Tepig(Male)

Nature: Careful

* * *

><p><em>AN: This was heavily focused on the cul-de-sac kids(well, maybe not Jonny). This was a little bit dark, but it should be just fine. If you have any opinions regarding Sarah and Jimmy being a little too out of character, please state the reason so I can better understand their characters. Also, this story will not go completely dark and it will remain a K+ rating. Constructive criticism is once again appreciated!  
><em>


	5. Episode 5: Battle Royale! Part 1

**Episode 5:** Battle Royale! Part 1

Beta read by Neo H.B.B. Sam and LucasBravvus97.

* * *

><p>It was close to four in the afternoon and three Pokemon trainers, Ed, Double D, and Eddy, had finally managed to get a more "accurate" opinion on Viridian Forest. However, due to the aggressive hostility of its inhabitants, the Eds were forced to retreat back to Viridian City in an attempt to escape the newly evolved Beedrill.<p>

Double D was the first to enter the room, he had torn off bits of String Shot all over his clothing. "I didn't expect the wildlife to get so hostile..." Double D said, cleaning himself up.

Eddy was next, he was covered in Pin Needles from top to bottom. However, this did not seem to faze the tiny Ed one bit. "I told you that place was evil, Sockhead." He commented painfully, plucking out the pins one by one.

Ed, however, had little scratches on him. Due to his physique, he was able to withstand all attacks without feeling anything. "Let's do it again guys!" Ed suggested. He had Poison Stings covering all of his backsid. His extreme resistance to physical pain made him impervious to any damage he received. It helped that he practically lived in a dump, so he was used to all kinds of poison, and it didn't bother him one bit.

Both Double D and Eddy ignored his suggestion and merely focused on the problem. "How do we get to Pewter City now?" Eddy asked. He had plucked out the remaining Pin Needles still "equipped" in his body.

"Well, I've heard from personnel that Beedrill head eastwards to migrate." he explained. "The rough estimate of when can we enter without being ambushed is in roughly five to six hours."

Eddy's face fell in shock. "Five hours?" He exclaimed, with his jaw touching the ground.

"I'm afraid we'll just have to wait, Eddy." Double D explained while trying to pluck out each Poison Sting covered on Ed's back. He was careful with removing the venomous needles, not wanting to get poisoned himself. Ed however really didn't care if the Poison Stings were in him or not.

"That tickles," Ed commented as Double-D removed a Poison Sting, making him giggle.

A light bulb appeared over Eddy's head, and he quickly realized what to do. He took a Poké Ball that didn't belong to neither Zubat or Bulbasaur. "Well, if that's the case! I say we travel in style!" Eddy shouted, plopping it down on the ground.

From the blinding light popped out an unknown Pokémon that was only recently caught by Eddy. "Abra!" It shouted out its name.

"And what exactly are you intending to do with a Pokémon that you've only caught five minutes ago?" Double D questioned, plucking another one of Ed's Poison Stings.

During the first three minutes of trying to figure out the way out of Viridian Forest. Eddy just so happened to run into a sleeping Abra using a barrier to protect itself from all attackers. Deciding that he needed another Pokémon, Eddy captured it with one empty Poké Ball while the barrier still in play. The barrier was only capable of withstanding any physical moves, and a Poké Ball being thrown wasn't considered "physical" for some reason. It was soon after that the Kakuna near Abra evolved into Beedrill and attacked the Eds.

Abra is a bipedal, tailed Pokémon that loosely resembles a fox. It has two short, fox-like ears on the top of its head, and in the middle of its face, it has two eyes that are usually seen shut. It has a somewhat lighter color around its nose and mouth. Abra looks like it is wearing armor, as it has two pauldron-shaped pieces on its shoulders and and a fauld-like piece around its chest. It, like its evolutionary relatives, has three fingers on each hand, although much stubbier, and three toes, two in the front on either side, and one in the back near the ankle. Its tail is thick and is the same gold color as the rest of its body, except for the brown band that is located around the top of the tail.

"I used the PokéDex to learn what moves Abra has." Eddy stated. This also expressed some minimal surprise from Double D, as he didn't expect Eddy to use his PokéDex at all.

"And the results?" Double D asked, somewhat curious.

Eddy hesitated and tried to remember, putting his finger to his lip, pondering. "Abra only knew Teleport," he answered. "That got me to think!"

"Shocking..." Double D muttered. The idea of either of his compadres actually thinking was enough to make Double D get his daily excitement.

"What if Abra can use his teleporting powers to send us to Pewter City?" Eddy theorized. "Not a bad idea, am I right?"

"We can go to the fourth dimension, Eddy!" Ed suggested,because for anything that even had a reference to his monster movies or comic books, Ed would be the first person to speak. "But hyper space is a scary place!"

Double D pondered about Eddy's theory. He knew about teleportation, but had a hard time understanding how it worked. Even many of the world's top Pokémon researchers still had a difficult time knowing how teleportation worked. "It does seem kind of risky, Eddy," he indicated. "How do we know if Abra has the mental prowess to even transport us that far, let alone a place where we haven't even been to yet?"

Eddy wasn't surprised by Double D's words. "Learn to get risky, Double D!" Eddy yelled out.

"There's a difference between risky and downright idiotic, Eddy." Double D told him. "However, since I know you're going to teleport us anyways, I might as well take the "risk" as you claim."

"Glad you see it my way, Sockhead!" Eddy exclaimed, he turned to his Abra who was in idle position. "Abra, time to do some teleporting!"

Abra remained quiet, but nodded in response. It wasn't a timid Abra, but more of a slow Abra, who only understands the comment after thinking about it for awhile. Eddy turned back to his friends, and Double D had just finished plucking out all of Ed's Poison Stings. "Ready!" The two responded in unison. Both Ed and Double D got closer to Eddy for Abra to do his magic.

With everyone ready, Eddy called out the command. "Okay, Abra! Use Teleport!" He instructed, Abra immediately followed the command.

Floating up an inch using his mental abilities, Abra chanted his name, raising both of his hands high in the air like he didn't care. A rainbow-colored aura enveloped Abra and the Eds. "My! What a colorful little spectrum!" Double D commented, impressed by Teleport's theatrics.

Abra motioned to swiftly lower his hands with wide open palms and pointed them towards the Eds. The spectrum grew brighter and its light intensified, they all shielded their eyes in defense towards the light. "Light!" Ed enthused, his pupils dilated, but he somehow managed to withstand the bright light the spectrum was producing.

Yet as the boys were about to teleport, they began to see far stranger things than just a wide spectrum of colors. "Uh Double D, do you know what the heck those are?" Eddy asked, starting to see some strange creatures unlike anything he had ever seen before.

"I'm not so sure Eddy, but they're really strange," Double replied, pulling out his PokéDex to look up what they were.

"Unknown entity," the PokéDex responded, causing Double D and Eddy to have wided eyed expressions.

"Oh man, that isn't good," Eddy said as the Eldritch Abominations and light began to intensify even more. Eddy could feel only horror, and he felt like his body was being torn to shreds.

"Eddy, I think I would have preferred the Beedrills over this!" Double D exclaimed, as he could only feel fear and pain.

"I think I'm gonna poop my pants!"

"One of them is coming for us!

"This is freaking me out! Abra, stop this!"

"Oh my..."

"Too cool!"

As shrieks of agony could be heard from Double D and Eddy, the aura melded together into one giant light orb and enveloped them, teleporting them away with Abra to their destination.

* * *

><p><strong>Viridian Pokémon Center<strong> - Kevin, Nazz, Rolf

"Here you go, your Pokémon have been restored to full health!" Nurse Joy said extending the tray holding all of their Pokémon. Kevin and Rolf grabbed them out in response.

"Uhh, thanks." Kevin replied, he was acting very nervous for some reason.

"Rolf believes that this nurse may be a robotic humanoid," he whispered to both Kevin and Nazz. Both Nazz and Kevin nodded in agreement.

The trio sat down in a nearby table away from the counter. By now, the storm had calmed down, but the clouds had still darkened the sky. All they could do was wait it out until they could see just one glimpse of the sun. "So, what do we do now?" Nazz asked, she was slumped in her seat with a bored expression.

"They have a Pokémon Arena out back for trainers that want to train," Kevin suggested, there was a standard door just to the left side of the counter. "You wanna battle, Rolf?"

Weather is known to disrupt a lot of Pokémon Battles mainly due to the sudden change of environment. It can cripple certain kinds of Pokémon and increasing the strength of others by tenfold. It was for that reason that in many official Pokémon battles, weather was banned out of being too hazardous. Now, Pokémon Centers are equipped with a large dome shielding the outside Pokémon Arena from any weather that might just spawn out of nowhere.

"Rolf will have to decline." Rolf answered, taking out Rattata and Totodile's Poké Balls. "Rolf recommends fighting the Ed boys, yes?"

Kevin had actually forgotten about the Eds, this was one of Kevin's reasons for accepting the Starter Pokémon quest. Kevin's main purpose was to battle Eddy in order to become the better trainer. "I would challenge the dorks, if they were here right now," he spoke, looking outside where the storm was currently occurring. "Knowing them, they're probably in the next city by now."

The Pokémon Center doors suddenly opened up. Many trainers had been forced to stay inside due to the violent weather, so it was no surprise that the doors would be opening themselves up periodically. However, this particular trainer caught the trio's eyes.

"Hey, isn't that Jonny?" Nazz asked. All three of them were currently observing a drenched Jonny making his way towards the red counter.

"Well what'da know, it is baldy," Kevin clarified. It was a no-brainer as to why his clothes were wet. "Looks like Jonny-boy got caught up in the storm."

Jonny pulled out two Poké Balls from his wet pockets. "Can you heal my Pokémon, miss?" he asked.

"Son of a gun! The wood boy has also tamed two Pokémon!" Rolf proclaimed, as he was squinting his eyes to get a closer look at what Jonny had just pulled out. The table they were sitting at and the red counter were quite a few feet away from each other.

"I don't even think he's noticed us yet." Kevin guessed.

"Your Pokémon have been restored to full health!" Nurse Joy bowed placing a tray with Jonny's two Poké Balls taking up space. "We hope to see you again!"

"Thanks, nurse!" He gratefully replied. Like any other traveling trainer, Jonny was forced to stay inside the Pokémon Center. "Any bright ideas, Plank?" Jonny asked turning to his wooden best friend for suggestions. Plank's response was pretty obvious, for as he notified Jonny that Kevin, Rolf, and Nazz were there as well.

"Oh hey, he finally noticed us," Kevin said nonchalantly. Rolf and Nazz waved to him in response.

"Hey guys!" Jonny greeted, walking towards them.

"So tell Rolf of your recent endeavors," Rolf requested. It was better to converse with friends rather then staring blankly at storm clouds.

Jonny stopped to think about the recent events that happened after they had all separated. Finally, he spoke. "Me and Plank went into the forest and we caught ourselves a new friend!"

"That's it?" Kevin asked. Jonny nodded in response, which did interest Kevin. "So, Jonny, you wanna battle?" This was the perfect way to spend time during a storm, it was either converse with friends or get a chance to have a friendly battle.

"Sure, Kevin! I'll have to warn you though, Plank and I have been training!" Jonny boasted. Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf were all wondering what actually transpired in the forest Jonny had just explored.

Nazz got out of her seat. "I'll go ahead and tell Nurse Joy!" Although this wasn't properly explained, Pokémon Battles that take place during a heavy weather change must be approved by Nurse Joy. However, before Nazz could even attempt to speak with Nurse Joy, the center doors open once more to reveal two more familiar faces.

They quickly realized who it was. "Oh man, stupid rain!" Sarah complained, her hair had been completely soaked. Both Jimmy and Sarah were heavily drenched by the storm.

"This will take forever to dry!" Jimmy added.

Since Nazz was in front of the door, she was the first to greet them with a wave. "Hey guys!" She called out, getting their attention.

Jimmy and Sarah were too preoccupied with their clothes to realized that they didn't pay attention too much to the crowd. They had just figured out that everyone was there.

"Hey, Nazz!" Sarah greeted happily. "What's everyone doing here, anyways?"

"The storm." Kevin stated the obvious. "Me and quirky here were just about to battle."

"Outside in the rain?" Jimmy questioned. He managed to squeeze out some of the rain water bottled up in parts of his clothes.

"The Pokémon Centers can set up domes protecting the arena so trainers can still battle." Kevin answered. He got out of his seat. "Let's set up the reservation already."

"Oh right!" Nazz realized, she had attempted to take one more step, but one final interruption caused everyone's attention. A very light orb suddenly appeared on the outside of the Pokémon Center, it was beginning to expand.

"What's going on?" Nazz wondered, she had forgotten again to set up the reservations to battle. The kids looked outside to wonder just what the heck that orb of light was.

The orb began to dimmer, turning transparent, revealing who had just activated Teleport. The gang could not believe who they just saw.

"Never again!" Eddy yelled, as both he and Double D vomited at the same time, disgusting the kids. The Ed boys couldn't even notice it was raining when they entered reality again, still far too shocked at what they had just seen while in hyper space.

"Can we do it again guys?" Ed asked, with his pupils still being heavily dilated. "That guy we talked to there was pretty cool! I think he was Gir-"

"Ed, please be quiet," Double D told him, spewing out a few more chunks of vomit from his mouth.

"Hey guys, what are you doing out there?" yelled Nazz from inside the Pokémon center. It was only then that the Eds could notice where the heck they were. The three boys were right outside Viridian City's Pokémon center, and the rest of the cul-de-sac kids were there.

"Hey! What the heck are all of you doing here?" Eddy demanded to know. At this point he might as well of had a heart attack, since all he could do was pant heavily in the rain, which he just noticed now too. "Oh man, we're soaked!" As Eddy returned Abra back into his Poké Ball, Ed then picked up his amigos and walked back into the Pokémon center.

"We're here for the very same reason, dorky." Kevin calmly replied with a confident grin. Rolf handed Double D & Eddy some hankies to wipe themselves clean with.

Double D stepped in. "Complete the Pokédex?"

Kevin paused. "Wait, you don't know the other reason we're all here for?" he asked. Each of the Eds shook their heads.

"Comrade Kevin, does one forget that the lab coat man had already explained to us that the Ed boys do not know of the starter program?" Rolf explained.

"The Starter Program? Mind telling us what that is?" Double D asked, for as he was completely confused.

"Allow Rolf to properly explain the true purpose of this journey." He spoke up. "We must make our first Pokémon breed by the end of each adventure."

This caused some confusion between the Eds. "Um, breed? So, we must have our starter Pokémon breed by the end of each individual journey?" Double D questioned. Rolf nodded in response.

Eddy snickered at the word "breed." "Why?" he asked.

"It is what we are tasked to do, Ed boy." Rolf answered bluntly.

"It's to help the starter Pokémon population escape from extinction." Kevin added. "I would've thought that Double Dork over here would know that at least."

"Well, that would explain a lot..." Double D was still in some mild confusion, but quickly accepted it. If it was to help the starter Pokémon being saved from extinction, he accepted the task.

"What the heck are all of you even doing in here?" Eddy repeated his question.

"It's because of the storm, dork." Kevin answered, while also taunting Eddy with his signature insult.

Of course this time, Eddy was preparing for this moment. "Oh yeah? I bet you can't even beat me with your weak Pokémon!" Eddy retorted.

"Then prove it, dorky." Kevin replied, he had completely forgotten about his match with Jonny and was completely focused on taking Eddy down in a battle.

This outburst got the attention of the nurse. "If I might make a suggestion?" She spoke up, getting the attention of the nine kids. "The dome surrounding the Pokémon Arenas outside are also equipped with screens. Why not just make a mini-tournament? It'll provide entertainment for the rest of the trainers here until the storm calms down." Nurse Joy suggested.

"I like that idea!" Eddy chimed, his main reason for wanting a tournament was the crowd; achance to show off and completely defeat Kevin in a battle.

"I guess that a tournament to show how we're doing as trainers would be nice," Double D commented. "I'm in."

"Ed will crush all foes!"

"Not if I'm joining in," his little sister Sarah pitched in, causing Ed to sigh. "You're in too, right Jimmy?"

"I think I'll sit this one out Sarah," Jimmy told her. "I don't want to see my Snivy get hurt."

"Well that's kind of the point of Pokémon battling anyway you wuss," Kevin told him. "And the Pokémon like to fight, so it's not like it's inhumane or something like that. But yeah, I'm definitely in on kicking Eddy's butt!"

"Give the young one time Kev-boy," Rolf said. "One day he shall want to battle, but on his own time, yes. And Rolf too shall engage in combat!"

"Plank says he wants to see bloodshed!" Jonny said. "So we're in."

"I don't know if there's going to be blood Jonny, this isn't Ed, Edd n Eddy VS. Sinnoh," Nazz explained, breaking the fourth wall. "But yeah, I'm in. A girl's got to make sure her Pokémon can defend her when she's all by herself."

"It looks like we're going to have an eight man tournament!" the Nurse Joy exclaimed. "Now please hand over your trainer cards so that you can be registered for the tournament." The kids, minus Jimmy, did just that. As the Nurse Joy recorded their names into some machine, pictures of them began to scramble on the screen, seeing who would battle who. Soon, the screen showed the first four battles, and who would be fighting who. It was Ed vs Nazz, Double D vs Kevin, Rolf vs Sarah and Eddy vs Jonny.

"It looks like you're going first Nazz," Kevin said. "Good luck out there."

"Thanks Kevin," she replied, walking out into the arena.

"I am Ed, champion of the Pocket Monsters!" Ed loudly exclaimed as he rushed into the arena.

The arena was right outside of the Pokémon center, and of course, covered in a glass dome. The arena itself however was rather basic, with a dirt flooring and white paint to mark each side of the field and a Poké Ball symbol in the middle of it for an artistic touch. Ed stood on one end of the arena and Nazz on the other. The kids were sitting on some benches, ready to witness the upcoming battle. The Nurse Joy decided to act as the referee for this Pokémon battle as she pulled out two flags and then stated the rules.

* * *

><p><strong>First Round - First Match: Ed VS Nazz<strong>

"Alright trainers, these battles will consist of each trainer using a maximum of two Pokémon in a series of one on one fights. Rotating Pokémon is prohibited, there will be no altering the weather and killing will not be tolerated. Whoever knocks out all of their opponent's Pokémon wins and will advance to the next round. May the battles begin!" the Nurse Joy shouted as she waived her flags. The kids cheered on, and so did some fellow trainers from inside the Pokémon center, watching from a large TV screen.

"Let's dominate, Loch!" Ed yelled as he slammed a Poké Ball to the ground, causing his Wooper (Loch) to pop out, happily as ever.

Sarah was surprised by Ed's Wooper. "Of course he would catch something that weird," she commented.

"Rolf's eyes deceive him! Did the Ed boy consume his own Pokémon's arms?" Rolf shouted in shock.

"Ed's Wooper was born with it, Rolf," Double D clarified, hearing his shouts.

"Well let's do this, Emolga," Nazz said as she threw out her Poké Ball, summoning her Emolga from it. Emolga are Electric/Flying rodent-like Pokémon, primarily white in coloration, that most resemble a flying squirrel. It possesses similar facial features to other electrical rodent-like Pokémon, such as its eyes, tiny nose and yellow cheek patterns. Its ears, positioned at the top of its head, are rounded in shape and black in coloration, with yellow and white sections of coloration in the inside of its ears. Emolga sports a vaguely hood-like patterning of black around its head, with a spiky extension of the pattern above its face. Emolga possesses winglike, yellow-colored flaps connected to its three-fingered arms. Its feet are white-colored and fairly small and its black-colored tail is in a jagged shape.

("Alright, I don't normally beat up on girls, but when I do, it's with style,") Loch told Nazz's Emolga.

("Hopefully you can still hit hard without any arms,") Nazz's Emolga replied with a confident smirk.

"Loch, use Mud Shot for an omega critical hit!" Ed yelled as Loch shot out multiple balls of mud from his mouth. However, Emolga just simply flew out of the way with relative ease without Nazz even having to tell her so.

"Now zap it with Thundershock!" Nazz ordered as sparks of electricity generated from Emolga's checks, and soon began flying towards Loch. When the small bolts on electricity did hit Loch, he couldn't feel a thing.

(Girl, you should know that I eat electricity,) Loch told her. ("Almost feels just as good as sleeping in past noon.")

("Says the guy who tried to use ground-type attacks on me earlier,") Emolga countered.

"Come on, those moves did nothing!" Jonny yelled from the benches. "Plank demands blood, isn't that right buddy?"

"Loch, use your true power with Water Gun!" Ed shouted as Wooper blasted a stream of water from his mouth, hitting Emolga directly in the face for a decent it.

"We can't have hits like that!" Nazz yelled. "Put on a show with Light Screen!" Her Emolga began to glow yellow as she encased herself in a bright yellow glass-like suit of armor. Then just to get in a little damage, Nazz's Emolga glided towards Loch at supersonic speeds with a "Quick Attack", knocking Loch down and giving him a minor concussion.

"Oh noes, get up and fight, Loch!" Ed yelled with much concerned. Of course, getting back up without the use of your arms was quite difficult, as Loch knew.

("Man, I ain't getting no where like this,") Loch told himself. ("Might as well make things a bit more slick.") Loch wiggled his body around in the dirt in a ritualistic manner as his eyes began to glow blue. Just then the rain pouring outside began to intensify, so much that droplets of rain were beginning to break the glass dome. Some water leaked in from the sky and turned the arena into a mud pit. Loch could now easily get up, and felt ten times stronger than before.

"Okay, that was definitely Rain dance your Wooper just used," the Nurse Joy told Ed. "For that, you are disqualified and the match goes to Nazz!"

"Loch, why did you betray Ed?" Ed questioned as he got on his knees and shuffled towards Loch with tears rolling down his eyes. "Skorch did not even get to play!"

("Sorry bro, I just needed a little rinse, that's all,") Loch told his master before being returned back into his Poké Ball. Ed then got up and whimpered away into the Pokémon center, crying in shame.

"Wow, that was boring!" Eddy commented. "And Ed didn't even tell his dang Wooper to pull a move like that!"

"Rules are rules and a win's a win," Kevin told Eddy as Nazz walked back over towards him. "Nice job Nazz," he complimented.

"Oh come on, even you know that I barely did anything in that fight," Nazz told him.

"... Which means that you don't even have to try to win, you're that good babe!" Kevin said. Everyone around him could tell that compliment was an ass-pull, even Nazz.

"Anyway, Nazz shall advance to the semi-finals, and the next challengers shall be Double D and Kevin!" the Nurse Joy exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>First Round - Second Match: Double D VS Kevin<strong>

"It'll be my pleasure," Double D said. He was going to shake Kevin's hand, but knew that he'd just reject the offer, so he didn't even bother.

"Ready to get whooped Double Dork?" Kevin asked, confident in his fighting abilities.

"Between the two of us alone I'd get "whooped", but with Pokémon, things just might surprise you a bit Kevin," Double D replied as the two walked to opposite sides of the arena. Right now though, thanks to Loch's Rain Dance, an emergency dome now covered the arena. This one though was made of metal, not glass, and emergency lights were used to light the place up.

"Kevin and Double D, you both understand the rules I said earlier?" the Nurse Joy asked, which the two boys replied with a nod. "Good, because in that case, may this battle begin!"

"Kick some butt, Pidgey!" Kevin yelled as he chucked out a Poké Ball, revealing his Pidgey.

("Thank you all so much!") Kevin's Pidgey exclaimed, blowing kisses to the audience and showing off a few of her poses.

"Well, here we go Venipede!" Double D exclaimed, tossing out a Poké Ball containing his Venipede, who skittered around constantly.

("Ohmangirlyougonnagetdunked andpoisonedsogood you'llfeelmoreexcited thenatasickraveparty,") Venipede said in her usual fast way of talking.

("Child, you must simply speak more clearly if you want important Pokémon such as myself to take you seriously,") Kevin's Pidgey told her as she was dancing around near Rolf to put up a show.

"Kevin, you must unteach your bird these strange ways that confound Rolf!" Rolf exclaimed, freaked out by her behavior.

"I'll get her straightened up soon Rolf," Kevin reassured. "Now come on, let's get serious and actually fight with a Wing Attack."

("How about no you buffoon!") Kevin's Pidgey exclaimed as she continued showing off to the kids.

Eddy couldn't help but laugh. "Ha! Even stupid birds don't like you!" He taunted.

"Well, you might as well do something Venipede," Double D told her.

("Maybealittlewakeupcall willgethertoshowsome realdancemoves!") Venipede exclaimed as she used "Screech", letting out a loud pitched noise, causing everyone to cover their ears, except for Pidgey who couldn't physically do this.

("You pest, do you have no manners?") Pidgey asked, with Venipede shaking her head no. ("Well then, I shall teach you some.") Kevin's Pidgey said as she began to do more proper things like "bowing" and a "courtesy" in order to show just how eloquent she was. Everyone, especially Kevin, was annoyed and tired of her behavior at this point.

("Lookslikemeandmyfriends aregonnahavetogiveyou somejuiceinorderto lightenthingsupalittle,") Venipede said as her body flashed white repeatedly, creating multiple copies of herself via "Double Team". ("Nowletsteachthissnoob athingortwo aboutbeingthe staroftheparty.") As she and her copies moved in on Pidgey, their mouths began to drool with purple, venomous liquid. Then, as Pidgey was being as flashy as ever, Venipede jumped on her back and injected her with "Toxic". What really angered Pidgey about this wasn't being badly poisoned so much as the purple stain it was leaving on her feathers, driving her into rage.

(**"I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR PEASANT BUTT FOR THAT YOU SLIMY BUG!**") Pidgey screamed as her wings glowed "white" as she began to attack Venipede and her copies that were covering her via "Wing Attack". While Pidgey was flapping her wings nonstop, Venipede and her copies kept on wrestling with her in the muddy arena. Now this was what everyone wanted, a real Pokémon battle, full of only the most intense fighting. Kevin, Eddy, Rolf, Jonny, Sarah, and dozens of trainers from inside the Pokémon center began to cheer loudly, for as this was what they wanted to see.

As the two Pokémon kept on rolling around, Pidgey soon swatted all of Venipede's copies away. Now she began to whack at Venipede hard with her wings, crushing a bit of the exoskeleton on her thorax. Despite the pain though, Venipede did not let go of her, and suddenly a massive blast of poisonous darts fired out from her mouth and into Pidgey's body, having just used "Poison Sting". This attack alone was enough to cause Pidgey to chuck up a bit of purple poison from her body, having been so overloaded with poison that she passed out in pain.

"Pidgey is unable to battle, and Venipede is the winner!" the Nurse Joy yelled, waving her flags around.

Kevin sighed, one way or another he was gonna finally make Pidgey obey him. "Pidgey, I am disappointed." Kevin said as he returned Pidgey back into her Poké Ball.

"Great job Venipede!" Double D exclaimed, but soon noticed the injuries that Venipede herself had sustained. "Oh my, she might not be able to take any more hits!" Double D thought.

"Alright, it looks like you gotta get the job done now Cyndaquil!" Kevin yelled as he chucked out a different Pokéball, this time revealing his Cyndaquil.

("Let's have this battle end honorably,") Kevin's Cyndaquil said in a samurai-like tone of voice. Cyndaquil is a small, bipedal, Fire type Pokémon with bluish fur on top of its body, and a milky color on the underside. Although they resemble echidnas & shrews, Cyndaquil are actually just rats,. They have flames erupting from their back, and a shrew-like body. Its eyes are often closed, as it is still young. It has four red-colored spots on its back from which its flames erupt. Cyndaquil lacks claws on its forelimbs, but has a single claw on each hind foot.

("Ah,andhereIthought you'dbemorefunthanthat preppyPidgey,butyou're allseriousandstuff,") Venipede said as she decided to use "Poison Sting", shooting out some purple venomous darts from her mouth.

"Quick, use Substitute!" Kevin yelled as Cyndaquil created a basic copy of itself that resembled a plush Cyndaquil doll. The Poison Sting attack hit the substitute, breaking it, but letting Cyndaquil get in enough time to escape. "Now burn it with Ember!"

"Aww, that plush doll was cute, Sarah!" Jimmy commented to which Sarah nodded in agreement.

Right before small bolts of fire shot out from Cyndaquil's mouth, Venipede's mouth drooled with a noxious purple liquid. The Ember attack came flying towards Venipede, hitting her directly, but as the fireballs slammed into her, her "Toxic" attack was sprayed at Cyndaquil, staining his fur purple and badly poisoning him. Yet the Ember attack was too strong for Venipede to withstand, and so she collapsed, knocked out while her body was on fire.

"Venipede is unable to battle, Cyndaquil wins!" the Nurse Joy yelled, waving her flags as they pointed to Kevin.

("Your unpredictability is an outstanding trait, but you lack any real form of fighting,") Kevin's Cyndaquil told the unconscious Venipede. He then felt a stinging sensation inside of his body, and suddenly seemed more ill. ("Hm, perhaps I have spoken too soon.") Cyndaquil commented, feeling the poison move around throughout his body.

"You did great out there Venipede, now let's get some rest," Double D said as he returned Venipede back into her Poké Ball. "Now let's give it a go, Squirtle!" Double yelled, tossing out his Squirtle's Poké Ball, summoning him.

("Ah, I can sense a calm, respectable demeanor within you,") Cyndaquil told Squirtle. ("Very honorable.") He then bowed towards Squirtle as a sign of respect before beginning to battle him.

("Hm, I guess so,") Squirtle said, bowing back to try and not offend Cyndaquil's gesture.

Eddy was getting very impatient. "Come on! Wrap this up already Double D!" Eddy demanded.

"Squirtle, use Withdraw!" Double D shouted as Squirtle went back into his shell, increasing his defenses.

"Smoke it out with Smokescreen!" Kevin ordered as Cyndaquil shot out a black ball from his mouth which went right into Squirtle's shell, releasing lots of smoke. As a result, Squirtle had to leave his own shell, now coughing and a bit blinded from the smoke. "Now get in a Tackle attack!" Kevin yelled as Cyndaquil began to run towards Squirtle.

"Quick, use Protect!" Double D shouted as a green barrier enveloped Squirtle. Now Cyndaquil's Tackle attack merely glanced off, causing him to bounce back. "Now use Bubble!" he commanded as some bubbles came out of Squirtle's mouth, scattering around the battlefield.

"Dodge and use tackle again!" Kevin shouted. Before Cyndaquil could tackle though, the poison inside of him was becoming more painful and difficult to bare. But he then charged on through the bubbles, ready to make his strike.

"Try and use Protect again!" Double exclaimed as Squirtle tried to set up another shield, yet failed doing so. As a result, Cyndaquil's Tackle was able to hit Squirtle, hitting him so hard that his shell cracked.

"Squirtle!" Double D yelled in concern after noticing the crack in Squirtle's shell. Nothing was coming out from it, but it did look painful. "Let's use Withdraw again!" he ordered as Squirtle went back into his shell once again. His defenses increased, and the crack on his shell began to repair itself a little.

"Come on, we got a weak point open here, hit it with Tackle!" Kevin commanded as Cyndaquil ran towards Squirtle and hit the crack in his shell. This attack ended up being a critical hit, inflicting so much damage that Squirtle's head popped out from his shell, now unconscious.

("You're quite strategic, but all you do is hold off the inevitable,") Cyndaquil told Squirtle before bowing again in respect.

"Double D's Squirtle is unable to battle, the winner of this battle is Kevin!" the Nurse Joy yelled as she waived her flags towards Kevin.

"You did great out there Squirtle," Double D said as he returned Squirtle back into his Poké Ball. "I'm going to have to come up with some new strategies later."

"That's how we roll Cyndaquil you stud," Kevin said as he returned him back into his Poké Ball as the two boys began to walk back to the bleachers to sit on.

"Come on Double D, you should have had that one!" Eddy told him. "You practically had it all planned out from the beginning with that sick poison strategy."

"I thought so too Eddy," Double D replied. "But I guess that I got too carried away being defensive."

"Yeah, next time you should actually start hitting you weak little dork," Kevin told Double D.

* * *

><p><strong>First Round - Third Match: Rolf VS Sarah<strong>

"May the next contestants come up and fight!" the Nurse Joy yelled as Rolf and Sarah got up from their seats and walked to other sides of the arena.

"You go Sarah!" Jimmy shouted.

"Come on Rolf, you got this one in the bag," Kevin said.

"Of course, you two should know the rules by now," the Nurse Joy told Rolf & Sarah. "Now let the battle begin!"

"Fight, Rolf's little gladiator!" Rolf yelled as he chucked out a Poké Ball, revealing his Rattata.

Muffled laughter was heard throughout the room, but Eddy preferred to let it all out exploding with laughter.

Sarah pulled out the Poké Ball she had recently acquired from Pallet Town, she had already checked what Pokémon was inside.

"Oh, let's go and claw that rat's butt, Purrloin!" Sarah yelled as she tossed out a Poké Ball, which her Purrloin came out of. Purrloin is a primarily purple-colored, Dark type feline Pokémon. Its head is large proportional to its body, and tufted at its ears and cheeks. Long, tapered violet markings above its green, feline eyes extend towards its ears. Tapered whitish markings above Purrloin's eyes resemble eyebrows, and its muzzle, sporting a diminutive nose, is of similar coloration. Its neck, shoulders, back and hind paws are also whitish-colored. The lower portion of its forelimbs are purple, and the tip of its tail sports a curved, vaguely scythe-like extension. Although Purrloin usually walk on all fours, they can stand and walk on their back legs if they want.

Double D had a questionable look on his face. _"That's odd. Normally, Purrloins can only be located in Saffron City." _Double D stated. He had only recently gathered this info using the guide book.

("Bow to me, you pitiful demon!") Rolf's Rattata commanded.

("Sorry little mouse, but I think you forgot what roles we have here,") Sarah's Purrloin told the Rattata. ("I'm the cat and you're the mouse. Although you can bow all you want in my stomach.")

("Fool, you will regret not bowing to your God,") Rattata told her.

("You? A god?") Purrloin asked, and giggled. ("Something like you is just as godly as a pile of kitty litter.")

("You shall eat those words wretched demon!") Rattata exclaimed as he quickly rushed up to her and hit her at lightning speeds via "Quick Attack".

("Not bad, I think I'll have to return the favor,") Purrloin complimented as she gave Ratatta a wink before covering herself in dark energy and hitting Rattata via "Payback", knocking him to the floor.

("Oh, how you shall pay for harming your God you foolish mortal!") Rattata exclaimed as its eyes glowed a royal purple color with royal purple-colored orbs of light surrounding it. The orbs of light then morphed into one massive ball, which showed the face of a dragon within it. The dragon energy flew towards Purrloin, hitting her for massive damage via "Hidden Power" (this Hidden Power was of the dragon type variety, though).

("Ugh, I can't believe that actually happened,") Purrloin said as she was covered in bruises. ("I better get some help.") Purrloin's paw glowed white as she waived it around and summoned some small bolts of fire, having just used "Assist" to use the move "Ember".

The fireballs hit and burned Rattata, causing him to panic. ("I am going to end your life for that mortal!") Rattata shouted. He quickly rushed up to Purrloin in a attempt to Tackle her. However, Purrloin whipped out her claws and scratched Rattata, striking him down. Rattata tried to get back up, but Purrloin kept on clawing at the burning rat. Eventually, Rattata couldn't take the pain anymore, and passed out after a series of scratches and burns. His entire body was now covered in burn marks and scars.

"Rolf's Rattata is unable to battle, Sarah's Purrloin wins!" the Nurse Joy exclaimed, pointing her flags to her.

"Eek, return back to where you came from Rattata!" Rolf shouted as he absorbed Rattata back into his Poké Ball.

"Yup, Rolf's finished." Eddy commented, although he cringed after saying that. He basically stated that Sarah was gonna win to which he didn't want to admit.

"You never know, Eddy. Rolf might just pull ahead." Double D replied.

"Keep it up Purrloin," Sarah complimented as Purrloin rubbed against her legs.

"Now let's do the tango, Totodile!" Rolf yelled as he chucked out Totodile from his Poké Ball.

("Oh man you seem so scary,") Totodile said, shaking and warming his stubby little arms around himself, nervously.

("Us dark types aren't that scary,") Purrloin told the little Totodile. Unlike Rolf's Rattata, this Pokémon was a lot more humble, meek and timid. She decided that it would be for the best to not mess with him too much and just knock him out as quickly as possible. ("Now just look away and I promise, this will only hurt for a second.") She went up to the Totodile, who peed himself in fear, and turned him around. Purrloin sharpened her claws on the ground, wanting the Scratch attack to do just enough damage to instantly knock out Totodile, but not to seriously maim or worse, kill him.

"Rolf commands the blue alligator to rage like a butthurt furry animal!" Rolf commanded. Instantly, a nerve snapped inside Totodile's head, causing the once fearful Totodile to turn into something to be feared. Turning around, Totodile whacked Sarah's Purrloin with his tail, knocking her back several feet.

("And here I thought that dark types like myself were supposed to be the deceptive ones here,") Purrloin said as she got back up from the ground, now having a decent sized scrape on the side of her torso. She quickly surrounded herself in dark energy, read to use "Payback". As Purrloin ran towards Totodile, the spines and muscles on his body grew larger, and he then slammed Purrloin into the ground, breaking her back. Even though Sarah's Purrloin was temporarily incapable of moving, that didn't stop Totodile from going ballistic on her. He clawed, bit, whacked, hit, stomped and kicked Purrloin as she was lying down on the ground, screaming for mercy.

The people watching(excluding Nazz and Kevin) were shocked by this quick change in behavior. "How savage..." Double D said in horror, he didn't expect this kind of behavior for any Pokémon to acquire, let along a starter Pokémon.

"It's always the shy ones." Eddy commented, this sort of fight didn't shock him like the rest of the people, just partially.

"Don't you mean, "quiet ones?" Double D corrected.

"Alright, I've seen enough," the Nurse Joy said. "Rolf's Totodile wins this round, now stop attacking the poor thing while she's down!"

Rolf shook his head. "This is Rolf's last resort! If Totodile succumbs to his anger then not even Rolf can calm him!" Rolf admitted.

"Purrloin no!" Sarah exclaimed as she quickly returned Purrloin back into her Poké Ball. "Oh, you're gonna pay for hurting her like that! Get him, Tepig!" Sarah yelled, tossing out another Poké Ball, containing Tepig, who oinked as he came out to fight.

Upon seeing the enraged Totodile though, Tepig wet himself a little in fear. ("I can't even begin to imagine what this blood thirsty goon's gonna do,") Tepig thought to himself.

"Come on, use Tail Whip!" Sarah commanded as Tepig shook his tail around, distracting Totodile a bit.

("Huh, this seems to be going better than I thought it would so far,") Tepig said, which sounded like him squealing to her trainer.

"Defeat Wilfred's doppelganger!" Rolf commanded as Totodile, who looked like he was on road-rage at this point, went charging towards Tepig at a surprisingly fast speed.

Of course, Tepig's first reaction was to instinctively get out of the way like any sensible Pokémon would. However, a terrifying thought came to his head. If he got out of the way, Totodile would keep on charging and hit Sarah, brutally hurting her. ("Not today,") Tepig thought to himself as he decided to charge right back at Totodile. He knew that if he was going to topple down this over-grown lizard that he was gonna have to go low. Which he did, headstrong of course, tackling Totodile in the gut, stunning him. Tepig then did a somersault in the air and tackled Totodile in the head, knocking him down. Tepig had Totodile pinned down now, as he was repeatedly slammed his body into Totodile's bruising the baby blue alligator.

"Remove the burning boar with Water Gun!" Rolf commanded as Totodile then shot out an extremely powerful, high-pressured stream of water from his mouth, blasting Tepig all the way to the top of the metal dome, creating a dent. Suddenly though, gravity had its way, causing Tepig to fall back down and land squarely on Totodile's head. A cracking noise could be heard, and both Pokémon fell down. However, after a little bit, Tepig had the willpower to get back up, and noticed and his opponent was knocked out cold.

"Rolf's Totodile is unable to battle, Sarah wins!" the Nurse Joy exclaimed, pointing her flags towards Sarah. "Oh and you're gonna have to pay for that dent."

"But Rolf is as broke as a beggar down on his luck," Rolf admitted as he returned Totodile back into his Poké Ball.

"And if Rolf's gonna have to pay, what about Ed for having that Wooper use Rain Dance?" Kevin asked.

"Oh, he'll pay too," the Nurse Joy confirmed. "Speaking of that boy, where is he?"

"Looks like Ed ran off again Eddy," Double D told him.

"Figures he'd pull this." Eddy replied.

"You did amazing out there Tepig," Sarah said as she hugged her Tepig, who smiled in keeping her trainer safe. She then of course, returned him back into his Poké Ball.

* * *

><p><strong>First Round - Fourth Match: Eddy VS Jonny<strong>

"Well, it looks like we only have one more battle left until the semi-finals," the Nurse Joy said. "Eddy and Jonny, please enter the arena!"

"Looks like it's my time to shine," Eddy said as he cracked his fingers. "Ya'll get to know why I'm the champ and you're all chumps."

"Come on buddy, it's showtime!" Jonny exclaimed as he tried to pick up Plank, but he wasn't there. Instead however, was a note which Jonny picked up and read, "I went to go and see some real blood with that lump Ed. From, Plank." "Oh great, now how am I supposed to battle without any tips from Plank?"

"Good luck out there Eddy!" Double D yelled.

"Hey, someone's gonna have to show that we, the Eds, aren't losers, and that someone is me," Eddy told him as both he and Jonny walked towards opposite sides of the arena.

"From the head loser himself?" Kevin taunted, chuckling.

"May the battle between Eddy & Jonny begin!" Nurse Joy said, waving her flags. She didn't even feel the need to even mention the rules at this point, having pointed them out a few times already.

"Well, let's see what we do here Cubone," Jonny said, throwing out a Poké Ball, containing his Cubone. Cubone is a small Ground type Pokémon that stands up on two legs. Its golden-brown hide covers its arms, legs, tail, and most of its body, including both dorsal spikes. Cubone's belly is a very light brown. Two small claws, one on each hand, serve as thumbs for Cubone, and two large nails make up its toes. On its head, Cubone wears the skull of its dead mother, so much of its actual face has never actually been seen. The skull is worn like a helmet in such a way that the only visible part of Cubone's face is its eyes and a small area surrounding them. Cubone's eyes are triangular and white with black irises. The skull has two rounded horns on the top of its head, and under the skull, Cubone has a brown snout, with two fangs protruding from its mouth.

"Destroy that skull faced punk, Zubat!" Eddy yelled as he tossed out a Poké Ball containing Zubat, who unlike many other Pokémon, didn't say his name when coming out to battle. Instead, the only noise that could be heard from him was the flapping of his wings.

("Ooh, the silent type huh?)" Cubone said, twirling his bone club around. ("You know, they say it's the quiet ones who are truly the naughty ones!") Of course, Zubat didn't respond, and hovered midair, flapping his wings furiously.

"Um, try and use Tail Whip?" Jonny said, unsure of himself. Without Plank to give him pointers, he honestly had no clue what he was doing. He really hoped that Plank would come back soon once he got done looking at blood for some strange reason. But anyway, Cubone shook his tail around in a suggestive and crude manner, causing Zubat to ponder about this behavior.

"Okay, use Supersonic and confuse the heck outta that Cubone!" Eddy shouted as Zubat used his echolocation to created supersonic sound waves that distorted Cubone's mind. Jonny's Cubone was now wobbling around, dizzy and could only see blurs of everything around him.

"Come on, try Bone Club!" Jonny yelled.

("Aargh... I think Jonny said hit myself or something,") Cubone thought. ("Yeah, that's it, now don't let the poor kid down!") Instead of hitting Zubat, Cubone whacked himself in the face with his own bone club, leaving a crack in that skull-helmet of his and knocking him to the floor.

"I bet you're hungry, huh Zubat?" Eddy asked. "Well, if you want, you can use Leech Life for a little snack!" Zubat smiled and instantly flew towards Cubone and bit him. Zubat began to drain his bodily fluids, but found that ground types didn't exactly taste good, so he let go early, not satisfied with this meal.

"Try and use Smack Down!" Jonny yelled as Cubone shot out a metallic gold orb covered in orange energy from his mouth. However, the energy ball went straight up into the air, and then came back down, crashing into Cubone himself, causing a minor bruise on his leg.

"Nice, now let's give it up for some Acrobatics!" Eddy yelled as Zubat began to fly around Cubone at rapid speeds. At first Cubone was only seeing double, but was soon seeing hundreds of Zubats flying around him.

("I thought I was in an arena, not some cave,") Cubone commented about seeing so many Zubats at once. However, the real Zubat began to strike Cubone repeatedly, and Cubone couldn't do a thing about it.

"Try Smack Down again?" Jonny said, now definitely unsure of himself. In a stroke of luck though, Cubone's Smack Down attack actually managed to hit Zubat, sending him crashing into the ground. Now with Zubat lying on the ground, Cubone slowly got up and whacked Zubat once in the head with his bone club via "Bone Club", knocking out the blue bat.

"Eddy's Zubat is unable to battle, Jonny's Cubone wins!" the Nurse Joy yelled, waving her flags towards Jonny.

"I can't believe that worked!" Jonny exclaimed, cheering a bit.

"Well blow me down," Eddy said as he returned Zubat back into his Poké Ball. "Well, it looks like things are up to you now Bulbasaur," Eddy said, tossing out Bulbasaur's Poké Ball, summoning him to battle.

("You look like a toad,") Jonny's Cubone said, still under the effects on Zubat's Supersonic attack from earlier.

("I'm a mammal-like reptile with some parasitic plant growing out from my back, thank you very much,") Bulbasaur corrected before thinking, _("I wonder what Eddy's gonna have me do about this guy?")_

"Alright Bulbasaur, let's end this fatso with Vine Whip!" Eddy yelled. Bulbasaur thought that this was a good idea, and decided to have some green vines come out from underneath the bulb on his body and whip Cubone. This single attack alone was enough to knock out Cubone, who was already quite worn out from his battle with Zubat.

"Jonny's Cubone is unable to battle, Eddy's Bulbasaur wins!" the Nurse Joy said, pointing her flags towards Eddy.

("Looks like my trainer remembered about type effectiveness,") Bulbasaur said to himself.

"Well, you did great for being confused!" Jonny said as he returned Cubone back into his Poké Ball. "Now, let's give it our all, Oshawott!" Jonny yelled, throwing out a Poké Ball that Oshawott came out of. Oshawott are bipedal, Water type, sea otter-like Pokémon, primarily light blue, dark blue, and white in coloration. Oshawott has a rounded, spherical white head, with small, triangular dark-blue ears to the sides. Oshawott's eyes are large, dark, and ovoid in shape; its dark-orange nose is shaped like an oval on its side. Oshawott also possesses speckles to the sides of its face, most likely meant to be a stylistic implication of short whiskers in the common manner of cartoon canines, and light blue bubble-esque features composing a "collar" around its neck. Oshawott's torso is light blue, and decorated with a pale yellow seashell feature in the center. Made out of keratin, this appendage, called a "scalchop", can be removed and used in various ways; mainly, as a weapon. Its small, digit-less and somewhat rounded arms are white in coloration, with its feet—having, unlike its forearms, discernible digits—colored dark blue. Oshawott also possesses a slightly plank-shaped dark blue tail and a pair of fangs unseen until it opens its mouth.

("Come on Bulby, let's do this,") Oshawott said in a Duke Nukem-like voice, confidently grinning as he pulled out his scalchop.

("Somebody's eager,") Bulbasaur told him as his vines were still flying in the air.

"Come on Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip again!" Eddy ordered, which Bulbasaur followed.

"Dodge and use Tackle!" Jonny said, with Oshawott getting out of the way and hitting Bulbasaur with his shoulder, knocking him down. "Blast him good!" Jonny ordered, as Oshawott released a high-pressured stream of water from his mouth, making Bulbasaur fly back a few feet.

"Hold that little otter up with Vine Whip!" Eddy commaded.

("The heck will that do?") Bulbasaur said as he followed suit anyway. Bulbasaur extended his vines to grab Oshawott by the neck and hold him up in the air. Now suffocating, Oshawott couldn't even spray out water from his mouth anymore.

"Now sing it a little song!" Eddy demanded.

("Ain't no way I'm using Round, I don't want to kill this guy with my bad singing,") Bulbasaur said as he opt out for "Poison Powder", spraying toxic purple dust from the bulb on his back.

("My ego... gone,") Oshawott said before finally passing out from being choked and poisoned, with Bulbasaur dropping him to the ground with a great thud.

"Jonny's Oshawott is unable to battle, Eddy wins this fight!" the Nurse Joy said as she waived her flags towards Eddy. "The semi-finals will start in five minutes after Nazz, Kevin, Sarah and Eddy heal their Pokémon in the meantime."

"Looks like I'm the man with the plan," Eddy said as he returned Bulbasaur back into his Poké Ball.

"You did great out there buddy, we'll just get them next time!" Jonny exclaimed as he returned Oshawott back into his Poké Ball.

"I'm gonna beat you!" Sarah taunted.

"We'll just see redhead," Eddy replied, causing her face to turn red in anger.

And speaking of the color "red", Ed and Plank were inside a room full of blood packets in the Pokémon Center. "You're right Plank, blood is cool!" Ed yelled as he and Plank stared at the blood packets.

* * *

><p><strong>Ed<strong>

**1. Charmander(Skorch)**

Gender: Male

Level: 12

Ability: Blaze

Nature: Hasty

Moves: Scratch, Hone Claws, Ember, Smokescreen

**2. Wooper(Loch)**

Gender: Male

Level: 11

Ability: Water Absorb

Nature: Relaxed

Moves: Water Gun, Tail Whip, Rain Dance, Mud Shot

**Double D**

**1. Squirtle**

Gender: Male

Level: 12

Ability: Torrent

Nature: Calm

Current Moves: Tackle, Protect, Bubble, Withdraw

**2. Venipede**

Gender: Female

Level: 11

Ability: Poison Point

Nature: Quirky

Current Moves: Screech, Double Team, Poison Sting, Toxic

**Eddy**

**1. Bulbasaur**

Gender: Male

Level: 14

Ability: Overgrow

Nature: Bold

Current Moves: Round, Poison Powder, Vine Whip, Sleep Powder

**2. Zubat**

Gender: Male

Level: 11

Ability: Inner Focus

Nature: Quiet

Current Moves: Leech Life, Supersonic, Astonish, Acrobatics

**3. Abra**

Gender: Male

Level: 3

Ability: Synchronize

Nature: Unknown

Current Moves: Teleport

**Kevin**

**1. Cyndaquil**

Gender: Male

Level: 12

Ability: Blaze

Nature: Serious

Current Moves: Tackle, Smokescreen, Ember, Substitute

**2. Pidgey**

Gender: Female

Level: 8

Ability: Keen Eye

Nature: Sassy

Current Moves: Tackle, Sand-Attack, Wing Attack, Attract

**Rolf**

**1. Totodile**

Gender: Male

Ability: Torrent

Level: 11

Nature: Timid

Current Moves: Tackle, Leer, Water Gun, Rage

**2. Rattata**

Gender: Male

Level: 7

Ability: Guts

Nature: Bashful

Current Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Hidden Power

**Nazz**

**1. Chikorita(Female)**

Level: 11

Ability: Overgrow

Nature: Lax

Current Moves: Tackle, Growl, Razor Leaf, Poison Powder

**2. Emolga(Female)**

Level: 10

Ability: Static

Nature: Adamant

Current Moves: Thundershock, Quick Attack, Tail Whip, Light Screen

**Jonny**

**1. Oshawott(Male)**

Level: 11

Ability: Torrent

Nature: Hasty

Current Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Gun, Retaliate

**2. Cubone(Male)**

Level: 10

Ability: Lightningrod

Nature: Naughty

Current Moves: Growl, Tail Whip, Bone Club, Smack Down

**Sarah**

**1. Tepig(Male)**

Level: 11

Ability: Blaze

Nature: Careful

Current Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Ember, Incinerate

**2. Purrloin(Female)**

Level: 8

Ability: Limber

Nature: Impish

Current Moves: Scratch, Growl, Assist, Payback

* * *

><p><em>AN: Constructive criticism is once again appreciated. Part 2 might or might not be released at April 9, just a heads up._

_***Some descriptions were provided by Bulbapedia.**_


	6. Episode 6: Battle Royale! Part 2

**Episode 6: **Battle Royale! Part 2

Beta read by Neo H.B.B. Sam and LucasBravvus97.

* * *

><p>There was a good hour long break in-between the two rounds. All of the kids had healed their Pokémon back to full health, and were now currently eating some Udon, provided by the Pokémon center for free. Many of the other new trainers were talking to Nazz, Kevin, Sarah and Eddy, impressed with their victories, while Jimmy was in the bathroom. For now though, Ed, Double D, Rolf and Jonny were sitting at a table together, eating.<p>

"Good thing these Pokémon centers give out free food, huh buddy?" Jonny asked Plank as he slurped down the Udon that was being served.

"It seems so socialist," Ed commented before he jumped on the table and shouted, **"EMBRACE DEMOCRACY, OR YOU WILL BE ERADICATED!" **in a Liberty Prime-like voice. Lots of people inside the Pokémon center glared at Ed before Double D nudged him to sit back down again.

"You're lucky that Japan still allows freedom of speech, Ed," Double D told him sternly. "Had we been in somewhere like China, we would be in a lot of trouble."

"Rolf thought that Kanto was a country," Rolf commented.

"Actually Rolf, Kanto's only a region that's a part of Japan," Double D replied. "You know, like how Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh are also apart of Japan, just different regions."

"What about Unova?" Jonny interjected.

"Unova's located in New York and parts of New Jersey," Double D confirmed. "Which means that it's closer to home than the regions here are."

"So why aren't we in the big city Double D?" Ed asked.

"Probably because the professor wanted us to discover all of the Pokémon over here first," Double D said.

"Rolf doubts we're discovering," Rolf interjected. "All of these Pokémon have been found long ago! Us Pokémon commanders must be getting familiar with these magical beasts, that is all."

"That actually makes sense Rolf," Double D replied. To be honest, most of the Pokémon had been discovered already, as he overheard from the other trainers here talking about and showing off different kinds of Pokémon that they had never even heard or known before. They came up in the PokéDex when Double D searched for them though, showing that they were anything but newly discovered. Perhaps Professor Oak was just testing them with "seeing" all of the Pokémon here to teach them what Pokémon journeys were really like. Although that just lead to another question. If the professor was just preparing the kids for something, then what was that something? Double D didn't want to think to much about that though due to the endless possibilities. So he, like Ed, Rolf and Jonny, slurped down all the Udon he had. However, even though many Pokémon have already been discovered, the cul-de-sac kids didn't know much about them. That could've been the main reason as to why they were bestowed upon the PokéDex.

"How much longer until the rest of these matches start?" Jonny asked impatiently.

"I'm guessing that the battles will begin in about ten minutes," Double D told him. "Speaking of battling, I hope that I'm not the only one to have this thought, but does Pokémon battling seem rather unethical at times to any of you gentlemen?"

"What are you talking about Double D?" Jonny asked. "Plank says that Pokémon love to fight."

"Oh do they?" Double D asked. "It may be due to my pacifistic nature, but I absolutely cannot possibly fathom how anyone, man or Pokémon, would enjoy to constantly fight at every single waking hour they're called upon."

"Why don't you ask them yourself Double D?" Ed asked. "I bet Skorch and Loch love battling!" he yelled as he summoned Skorch and Loch from their Poké Balls.

("Battling is a blast,") Skorch said.

("It helps me show my moves,") Loch commented. ("And that it gives me an excuse to splash Water Gun on my face.")

Skorch raised a brow. ("Are you sure you're not high?")

"Well I can't speak in whatever language these Pokémon have," Double D told Ed. "Not a bad idea though, but until I learn how to understand what they're saying, asking them isn't exactly a good option to take here."

"Is this due to Rolf's Totodile breaking the spine of redhead Sarah's Purrloin?" Rolf asked, getting his attention. "If so, the magic healing machine has healed the dark cat's wounds."

"Even if they can be healed to full health after every battle, that doesn't excuse barbaric behavior such as lighting other Pokémon on fire, electrocuting them, nearly causing permanent health issues, and more," Double D told them. "I mean, this would be understandable in the wild where this kind of behavior helps Pokémon survive from danger. But in captivity, while they're not exactly fighting to the death in most cases, are still causing a lot of unnecessary harm to one another. That kind of environment we're putting Pokémon in to fight each other needlessly is going to eventually cause some kind of trauma in them."

"Come on Double D, Plank says you're being a worrywart right now," Jonny told him. "But if you really don't want to battle, fine, go be a researcher or something, whatever floats your boat Double D."

"Gravy floats my boat," Ed randomly and needlessly interjected.

"What is next Double D Ed boy, tell Rolf and the rest to release their best?" Rolf questioned.

"What, no!" Double D exclaimed. "I'm not a member of some sort of organization here Rolf. Us humans should be able to have Pokémon, provided we're not abusing them. I'm just saying that Pokémon battles just seem so unnecessarily violent. I mean, what do we call dog or cock fighting? Animal cruelty, that's what."

"You just had to bring up regular ol' critters," Rolf commented. "They are dumb beasts, and have no consent to what they do! Pokémon are much smarter, and can choose to fight or not Double D Ed boy! And here Rolf thought you were the smart Ed boy, but things don't seem that way to Rolf now, yes."

"Attention trainers!" the Nurse Joy shouted over the Pokémon center's intercom. "The semi-finals will begin in five minutes. May the contestants please return to the arena to finish the rest of the matches!" Nearly everyone in the Pokémon center cheered, except for Double D that is.

"Ah, now you're being a stinky hat," Ed told him.

"I'm entitled to have my own opinions Ed, thank you very much," Double D sternly told him, not being in a good mood right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Semifinals - First Match: Kevin VS. Nazz<strong>

Soon, five minutes passed, and on one side of the arena stood Nazz, and the other Kevin. The Nurse Joy stood in the center of the sidelines, acting as the referee once more. "Okay trainers, all of the rules from the first round of battles still apply to the semi-finals," the Nurse Joy told the kids. "Now, may these semi-final battles begin!" The crowd cheered, eager to witness some more Pokémon battles.

"Let's do our best, Emolga!" Nazz yelled as she threw out Emolga's Poké Ball, summoning her from it as she flew around the arena.

_"Oh man, I have no clue if I should go easy on Nazz or not. If I go easy, she'll call me out on not doing my best. If I do my best, she'll call me out on being too hard on her," _Kevin thought as he had a nervous grin on his face. "Well, just try and not disappoint me this time, Pidgey," Kevin said in a unenthusiastic voice as he dropped a Poké Ball containing Pidgey, summoning her.

("Oh another show, how lovely,") Pidgey said.

("I hope you don't do anything stupid like forfeit,") Emolga told her. ("I want a real challenge this time.)

("Perhaps for my audience I shall,") Pidgey replied. ("They didn't seem to like my last act earlier and I paid dearly for it. I must simply make up for it now.")

("That's what I want to hear,") Emolga commented.

"Come on Pidgey, use Attract!" Kevin said as Pidgey tried to seduce Emolga in a romantic manner.

("Sorry, but I don't roll that way,") Emolga told Pidgey.

("Oh come on, the fans would enjoy it!") Pidgey exclaimed as she blew a kiss to her, hearts shot out from her mouth, which did hit Emolga, but did nothing.

("No, trust me, the fans would not enjoy seeing two Pokémon like us make out,") Emolga told her in a serious tone as the move "Attract" had just failed.

_"Did Kevin forget that Emolga's a girl?" _Nazz questioned in her head before shrugging it off. "Now, use Thundershock!" Nazz yelled as small sparks of electricity came out from Emolga's cheeks and zapped Pidgey, getting bits of her feathers burned black.

**("AND HERE I THOUGHT YOU HICKS LEARNED NOT TO MESS WITH MY FEATHERS!")** Pidgey yelled as she quickly charged at Emolga and hit her with a "Quick Attack", sending her flying in the air.

"Get back with a Quick Attack of your own!" Nazz commanded as Emolga also rushed towards Pidgey, although she had the same idea in mind and also charged forward with another Quick Attack. The two aerial Pokémon soon collided, causing a small explosion. However, this did nothing, for the two Pokémon kept on hitting each other with a barrage of Quick Attacks, slowly withering each other away. Yet Emolga's Static ability soon kicked in, and when Pidgey attacked her, she fell to the ground, paralyzed with static electricity. This however activated Pidgey's own ability, Guts, which increased her attack whenever she was poisoned, paralyzed, or burned.

**("YOU'RE GONNA GET IT NOW YOU RAT!") **Pidgey screamed her wings glowed white as she hit Emolga with a Wing Attack, knocking her to the ground as well.

("I'm done messing around,") Emolga said as she slowly got up, now having bruises and scrapes on her body. She used "Thundershock" again, sending a small surge of electricity to electrocute Pidgey, causing her to collaspe.

("Not enough strength left to... fight,") Pidgey said as she soon passed out from her injuries, now knocked out.

"Kevin's Pidgey is unable to battle, Nazz's Emolga wins!" the Nurse Joy shouted, pointing her flags towards Nazz.

"You didn't do too bad this time Pidgey," Kevin said as he returned Pidgey back into her Poké Ball.

The crown cheered loudly. "My, the crowd sure is roaring," Double D commented; even he couldn't help but watch the battles as well.

"That a girl Emolga!" Nazz complimented. "And Kevin, I want to see your best this time. No holding back on me just because I'm your friend!"

"You won't be mad if I win?" Kevin asked.

"Well, maybe a little," Nazz said, laughing a bit.

"I hate when she toys with me like that," Kevin thought. "Okay, let's finish this, Cyndaquil!" Kevin yelled as he tossed out a Poké Ball, with Cyndaquil popping out of it.

("Let us fight, honorable maiden,") Cyndaquil said as he bowed in respect.

("Very well samurai,") Emolga replied as she bowed back, blushing. _("How come that kooky bird had to use Attract on me earlier and not this hunk?") _Emolga thought to herself.

"Come on Emolga, use Quick Atttack!" Nazz yelled as Emolga rushed towards Cyndaquil at rapid speeds.

"Aim a Smokescreen on the ground!" Kevin ordered as Cyndaquil shot a black ball from his mouth that hit the ground, covering Cyndaquil in smoke, hiding him from Emolga's view.

("Crap, I can't see him!") Emolga cried out as she flew right through the cloud of smoke, missing Cyndaquil entirely.

"Now hit Emolga with an Ember!" Kevin yelled as Cyndaquil shot small fireballs at Emolga, causing her to crash and burn.

("How the heck could you see me in that cloud of smoke just fine?") Emolga questioned.

("The Cyndaquil family makes up for its poor sight with a strengthened sense of smell,") Cyndaquil told Emolga as the cloud of smoke faded away. ("Speaking of the senses, I would also improve on your sight if I were you. It may sound hypocritical coming from a practically blind Pokémon such as myself, but I believe that you could benefit from being far more observant.")

("I'll remember that next time,") Emolga said before she passed out from her injuries. Although she was still on fire, Cyndaquil patted her body to extinguish these flames in order to prevent anymore damage.

"Nazz's Emolga is unable to battle, Kevin's Cyndaquil wins!" the Nurse Joy yelled as she pointed her flags towards Kevin.

"Oh, you did great out there Emolga," Nazz said as she returned Emolga back into her Poké Ball.

"Way to be a boss Cyndaquil," Kevin complimented.

"Okay, it's all up to you now Chikorita!" Nazz yelled as she threw out a Poké Ball with her Chikorita in it, calling her out.

("I won't let you down mama!") Chikorita exclaimed.

("But Nazz is not your real mother,") Cyndaquil pointed out. ("You know that our real mothers at still at some breeding facility far away.")

("Well to me she's more of a mama than the mother I barely knew!") Chikorita yelled. ("I mean, you consider Kevin to be kind of like your papa, right?")

("Kevin is my shogun and I am his samurai,") Cyndaquil explained. ("I fight for him.")

"Now Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!" Nazz yelled as Chikorita fired many sharp shuriken-like leaves at Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil dodged these bladed leaves in a nimble and disciplined manner, without using much energy at all. However, Chikorita managed to sneak in a "Tackle" on Cyndaquil, knocking him back a few feet.

("You ninja!") Cyndaquil yelled as if it was bad thing.

("Like your Smokescreen attack isn't ninja-like at all,") Chikortia commented before whipping up some vile powder with her leaf, having just used "Poison Powder" on Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil, use nothing but Ember!" Kevin commanded. Cyndaquil kept on firing a rapid barrage of tiny fireballs at Chikorita. While she managed to evade some of the Embers, Chikorita did end up being hit a few times, causing some burns on her body. As a grass type, this naturally freaked her out, causing her to panic and loose focus. ("Now, hit her with Quick Attack!") Kevin yelled as Cyndaquil charged towards Chikorita at rapid speeds and knocked her into the air. Cyndaquil tried to preform another Quick Attack mid-air, but was stunned by the poison which caused him some pain.

"Now use another Razor Leaf!" Nazz yelled as Chikorita fired some Razor Leaves mid-air at Cyndaquil, with some of them hitting him.

"Come on Cyndaquil, don't give up now!" Kevin yelled. "End this with Quick Attack!" With whatever strength Cyndaquil had left, he quickly jumped at knocked down Chikorita from the air, causing her to crash down into the ground and creating a small crater. As a result, she was unconscious.

("If I were you I'd stop your ninja-like ways and start following a more honorable path instead,") Cyndaquil told the unconscious Chikorita.

"Nazz's Chikorita is unable to battle, Kevin wins and shall advance to the finals!" the Nurse Joy exclaimed as she pointed her flags towards him.

"You did your best Chikorita, and that's what counts," Nazz said as she returned Chikorita back into her Poké Ball.

"Another job well done Cyndaquil," Kevin said as he absorbed Cyndaquil back into his Poké Ball. He and Nazz then walked back over to the benches to sit down and watch Eddy and Sarah's battle.

"You didn't do too bad out there at all Nazz," Kevin complimented.

"And you did pretty good for holding back at first," Nazz replied as she playfully elbowed him.

_"Sweet, this means if I beat the brat I'll have to go against Kevin!"_ Eddy thought to himself as he smiled in anticipation. _"Now I can finally get the chance to show Kevin who the real trainer is!"_ Eddy thought once more as he wiped the sweat off from his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Semifinals - Second Round: Sarah VS. Eddy<strong>

"Will Sarah and Eddy please enter the arena," the Nurse Joy said as the two walked towards opposite sides of the arena. "Alright people, let's have a clean, fair fight. The rules still apply, and of course, breaking them will result in being disqualified. Now may the battle begin!" She yelled, waving her flags.

"Let's do this, Zubat!" Eddy yelled as he tossed out Zubat's Poké Ball, summoning him as he flapped his wings in the air.

"Get'em Purrloin!" Sarah yelled as she threw out Purrloin's Poké Ball, having her pop out of it.

("So, got anything to-") Purrloin said before Zubat attached himself to Purrloin's body and began using "Leech Life" on her. Finding dark type Pokémon to be very tasty, Zubat kept on holding on, draining her bodily fluids. Purrloin tried to shake him off, but to no avail.

Double D sighed, this was the sort of thing he didn't want to happen.

"Come on, knock that stupid bat off with Payback!" Sarah commanded. Purrloin became surrounded in dark energy as she smashed Zubat into the ground, who still managed to hold onto her. "Pry it off!" she also ordered as Purrloin used "Scratch" on Zubat's mouth, which actually managed to get Zubat to release his grip on Purrloin. However, this still left quite the nasty bite mark on her body.

"Hit that dumb cat with a Supersonic!" Eddy yelled as Zubat blasted his echolocation to create supersonic waves. However, Purrloin dodged this sound-based attack, and didn't end up up confused.

("Oh come on, confusing-") Purrloin said before getting distracted with Zubat flying around her at rapid speeds. She tried to keep her eyes focused on him, but Zubat was just too fast for her to keep up with, even for Pokémon like her. ("Slow down there-") Purrloin told Zubat before getting hit in the head by a full frontal aerial assault via "Acrobatics". She slides back a few feet and Zubat still kept on hitting her at rapid speeds, wearing her down pretty fast.

"That a boy Zubat!" Eddy cheered.

"Get back at that bat with Scratch!" Sarah commanded as Purrloin swiped her claws furiously in front of her, trying to hit Zubat.

However, Zubat wasn't dumb enough to charge right into a pair of sharp claws, so he evaded her attack and then hit Purrloin from behind, knocking her down.

("What was this, a lesson to not talk while I-") Purrloin asked before getting hit once more, stunning her. If Purrloin learned anything from this fight, it was that talking was probably one of the most idiotic things you could do in a fight, especially against an opponent who wouldn't talk back.

Zubat smiled before getting himself one more snack as he used "Leech Life" on Purrloin until she passed out, now unconscious.

"Sarah's Purrloin is unable to battle, Eddy's Zubat wins!" the Nurse Joy yelled as she pointed her flags towards Eddy.

"Ah, how cute, dorky's actually trying to win this," Kevin mocked. "You must really think that you can beat me, huh?"

"Oh yeah I do shovel-chin!" Eddy retorted. "And once I'm done with the brat here, I'm going to kick your butt!"

"Ooh, you're going to pay for this Eddy!" Sarah exclaimed as she returned Purrloin back into her Poké Ball. "Now let's shut this loudmouth up, Tepig!" Sarah yelled as she threw out Tepig's Poké Ball, calling him out.

_("Man, I can't let this creep fly around and harass Sarah,") _Tepig thought.

"Burn it with Ember!" Sarah yelled as Tepig shot out small fireballs from his snout.

"Keep up the Acrobatics!" Eddy commanded as Zubat flew around in the air for a bit, dodging the Ember attack. As Zubat flew around, he struck fear inside Tepig, making him worry about what he was going to do to him.

_("This Zubat's insane!") _Tepig thought as he tried firing more Embers from his snout, but none of the fireballs even glanced off at Zubat. Soon though, Tepig was hit fairly hard from an aerial assault by Zubat, knocking him down. Zubat continued to strike and harass Tepig, dazzling the little fire boar.

"Don't stop now Zubat!" Eddy yelled in order for Zubat to keep up his attacks.

_("I gotta do something fast before this guy hurts someone bad!")_ Tepig thought as he was now covered from head to tail in bruises and blisters. Just as Zubat came crashing down once more on Tepig though, he decided that enough was enough and shot him with a close-range Ember. This blasted Zubat away enough to stun him and stop his mad Acrobatics. Using the opportunity, Tepig rushed up to Zubat and tackled him into the ground. He then kept on slamming himself into Zubat until the little blue bat could fight no more, now knocked out.

"Eddy's Zubat is unable to battle, Sarah's Tepig wins!" the Nurse Joy said as she pointed her flags towards Sarah.

"That was awesome Tepig!" Sarah cheered as she petted Tepig, causing him to smile.

"Go get him Sarah!" Jimmy cheered from the sidelines, but he was drowned by the roar of the crowd.

"Well, can't say that you did bad out there," Eddy said as he returned Zubat back into his Poké Ball. "Now let's destroy her Bulbasaur!" Eddy yelled as he threw out Bulbasaur's Poké Ball, causing him to pop out of it.

_("A grass type?") _Tepig thought. _("Maybe I don't have to worry about this guy.")_

"Quick, use Poison Powder!" Eddy yelled as Bulbasaur shot out a blast of noxious purple dust, poisoning Tepig. The little fire piggy could feel poison flowing through his veins, causing him to suffer quite a bit of pain.

_("Damn, I forgot that Bulbasaur is part poison type!")_ Tepig thought as he shot out little fireballs from his snout via "Ember".

Bulbasaur hopped like a frog around the arena in order to dodge the "Ember" attack. ("Come on Eddy, I have no idea how to deal with fire type attacks! I'm open to anything at this point!")

"Bulbasaur, strangle that Tepig with Vine Whip!" Eddy shouted, this got some mild surprise from Double D and the others.

"Eddy, don't degrade to that level!" Double D pleaded trying to get his attention. Once again, the roar of the crowd drowned him out from Eddy hearing.

Bulbasaur stopped in his tracks. Was this the same trainer that trained him to restore his poison weakness? He didn't know what to think, but he had no choice. Releasing two swift vines, he completely grabs Tepig by the neck. Bulbasaur closed his eyes at what he had just done.

_"To think, he's attempting to strangle a Pokémon just to settle a score with Kevin," _Double D sighed in disappointment, he had only hope that Eddy would make the right choice.

"Come on, Tepig! Get out of there!" Sarah cried out, she couldn't do anything.

_("Gotta get outta here,")_ Tepig thought as he shot some more Embers at the vines. But for every vine he burned, two more would take its place. Tepig soon couldn't even shoot out Embers from his snout anymore on the account of the lack of oxygen.

"That's right Bulbasaur," Eddy said as rage built up inside him. **"JUST WIN NO MATTER WHAT!" **Eddy screamed. In actual reality, this was all being caused by the desperation to battle Kevin.

Bulbasaur opened up his eyes and quickly dismantled his vines away from the neck. It might've been disobeying an order, but he wouldn't stoop so low to win by strangling. However, Bulbasaur realized that the battle was still going on.

Now with a little room to escape, Tepig escaped and coughed a bit, trying to breathe in some air again. ("Oh how I love air so-") Tepig said before getting tackled by Bulbasaur. Feeling a little woozy, Tepig collapsed, now passed out.

"Sarah's Tepig is unable to battle, Eddy wins and shall advance to the finals!" the Nurse Joy shouted as she pointed her flags towards Eddy. Many trainers cheered for his victory, minus a few who did not like his tactics.

"You almost killed him Eddy!" Sarah yelled as she returned Tepig back into his Poké Ball. "I should strangle you and see how you like it!"

"Or how about we keep our mouths shut and move on?" Eddy told her. "Besides, if you can't handle seeing your Pokémon get hurt, then don't even battle." Sarah almost wanted to jump at Eddy and beat the living tar out of him for those words, but was too stunned by what he had just told her.

Eddy had no control over his actions, this was all caused by his need to finally best Kevin.

"Man, that was intense," Nazz commented. "I mean, who would've thought that Eddy would actually think to strangle a Pokémon?"

Kevin chuckled and said, "Dorky must've been that desperate for a fight." Kevin theorized.

_"But to resort to strangulation?" _Double D added, he was still in shock as to what happened in the battle.

"The finals shall begin in ten minutes!" the Nurse Joy yelled. "Kevin and Eddy, please make sure that your Pokémon are restored to full health in the Pokémon Center!"

* * *

><p>Both Kevin and Eddy walked into the main room of the Pokémon center. Instead of being greeted by a round of applause and cheers for their battling skills, most of the trainers were too focused on someone else. Another man was healing his Pokémon at the Pokémon center, and judging from how everyone was talking about him, he must have been quite well known.<p>

"You know who this guy is shovelchin?" Eddy asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine dorky," Kevin replied.

The young man soon retrieved his Poké Balls from the healing machine and looked out at the crowd, who suddenly turned quiet as he stared at them. "Sorry, no autographs today," the young man said, causing nearly everyone to moan and whine.

"Hey, just who the heck are you?" Eddy asked, causing everyone to stare at him now.

The young man approached Eddy, and said, "Who the heck am I?" He paused before saying, "I'm Blue Oak, that's who." Blue was a young man in his early twenties with pointy brown hair and wore a necklace with an opal on it, a black jacket with a blue shirt underneath it, tan pants and black shoes. He was quite a cocky guy, at even arrogant at times. Of course, it didn't help that his was Professor Oak's grandson, former league champion, and now currently Viridian City's gym leader. However, he was loved and adored by many, and quite an experienced and powerful trainer as well.

"Woah, are you related to Professor Oak?" Keivn asked.

"Yeah, I'm his grandson," Blue told him. "Man, are you guys new here or what?"

"Yeah, we're from Peach Creek, you know, in the USA," Eddy told him.

"Wait, that's where gramps went to do some research!" Blue exclaimed. "Let me guess, he gave you two your starting Pokémon?"

"You bet he did," Kevin replied. "I'm kind of surprised that he didn't tell us about you though."

"Probably still thinking about Red and forgetting that his grandson exists," Blue thought as he cringed a little before replying. "Eh, gramps must have been too caught up in his research again. So, let me guess, you two wanted to battle the gym leader here?"

"Well actually me and Kevin here were gonna battle out back in the arena," Eddy told him, but was confused when he said "gym leader". "But yeah, I'd like another battle later I guess."

"And how many gym badges do you have?"

"Um... what are gym badges?" Eddy asked, causing the rest of the trainers and Blue to laugh, minus the cul-de-sac kids.

"Oh man, I can't believe gramps didn't even tell you guys about the gym leader challenge," Blue said as he chuckled a bit. "Each region has eight gym leaders, and you gotta beat all of them to earn their badges and participate in the Indigo Plateau Conference. It's usually why most trainers even come to Kanto anyway. Or did gramps tell you guys to "discover" all the Pokémon on those PokéDexes?"

"Yeah, he definitely said something about a PokéDex," Kevin told Blue.

"Ah, he's just testing you guys then," Blue said.

"Attention, the finals will begin in one minute," the Nurse Joy said over the intercom. "Please came back and fight in the arena soon."

"One minute!" Eddy exclaimed as he rushed to the healing machine to heal his Pokémon. Kevin then tackled him and put his Poké Balls in the healing machine. Eddy quickly threw his Poké Balls in the healing machine as well, but not before pulling Kevin's pants down, revealing his motorcycle-themed boxers. A physical fight between the two almost emerged until both boys remembered that they had a Pokémon battle with each soon. They then took their Poké Balls out from the healing machine and walked towards the arena, glaring at each other with hate.

"This looks like it'll be interesting," Blue said as he walked into the arena to watch the newbie trainers fight. Who knows, maybe he could see a real battle for once.

* * *

><p><strong>Finals - Final Match: Kevin VS. Eddy<strong>

Both Kevin and Eddy went on opposite sides of the arena with the crowd anxiously awaiting the final round. "Let the final match begin!" the Nurse Joy exclaimed waving both of her flags down starting the match.

"Zubat, let's go!" Eddy tossed the Poké Ball up summoning his blue bat out once again.

Kevin followed by tossing out his Pidgey again. ("Oh! How delightful!") Pidgey said in happiness, she turned to the crowd once more showing off.

"Heh, what a rookie! He can't even control his Pokémon yet," Blue commented, instead of sitting on the many benches surrounding the arena, he stood on the sides just encase an immediate exit is required.

Pidgey quickly realized that Kevin wasn't telling her to stop. She turned to her trainer in response. ("Hello! Aren't you gonna tell me to stop or something?") Pidgey called out, but Kevin didn't respond.

Eddy chuckled, "Well, if you won't make a move, I will!" Eddy motioned his index finger forward and pointed it towards Pidgey. "I've been dying to use this move for a long time!"

Double D quickly checked his backpack, the technical machine that he found had disappeared. He quickly realized who was the culprit behind the disappearance. _"Why am I not surprised?" _Double D thought sarcastically.

"Venoshock!" Eddy yelled out. Zubat released a pressurized poison liquid towards Pidgey from his permanently opened mouth. Pidgey managed to flap her wings in response to dodge.

_"Thank you, Double D!" _Even though this wasn't explained to everyone. Eddy had managed to "borrow" Double D's technical machine just for this very moment. This particular TM was known as "Venoshock" and was found in the Viridian Forest during the Ed's first exploration of it.

"Well, if that's how you wanna play it," Kevin said with a confident smirk; he had hoped that Pidgey was ready for commands this time. "Wing Attack!"

Pidgey's left and right wings brightened themselves up to a light white color. Most of Pidgey's battles had been caused mainly because of her anger. This time, she was obeying Kevin. ("Meh, the same crowds bore me,") Pidgey excused; she charged towards the fluttering Zubat.

"Dodge it with Acrobatics!" Eddy commanded. Using his wings to dodge out of the way, Zubat also managed to get a hit in due to the fact that Pidgey was charging towards him. "Follow up with Supersonic!"

Zubat stopped his fancy tricks in mid-air and fired three light-yellow rings directly towards Pidgey. Since this was an obvious move, Pidgey simply dodged the attack without Kevin's orders.

"Gust!" Kevin commanded. Using her two wings, she summons up a mini twister and managed to suck Zubat in by the strong current. The violent wind scratches parts of Zubat's body before finally closing down. Even though Zubat was part Flying, he didn't acquire the resistance towards Flying type moves.

This battle turned into an all-out air battle with each side throwing out various moves. "Venoshock!" Eddy commanded as Zubat released another concentrated poison liquid out of his mouth.

"Counter it with Gust!" Kevin yelled out, Pidgey used the tiny twister and launches towards Zubat's Venoshock. The collision managed to wring out an explosion of purple fog in the air and spreading itself to cover the entire arena. This also caused some temporary blindness from the battlefield with the audience booing from their lack of entertainment.

Even Eddy and Kevin couldn't see what Pidgey and Zubat were up to. "Pidgey!" Kevin called out to wherever Pidgey may be. "Use the fog and deal any damage towards that bat!"

Eddy realized what he was up to and called out, "Zubat! Do the same thing!"

_"Interesting...Without any source of vision, the Pokémon will have to act on their own accord until the fog completely disappears," _Double D theorized. _"Quite an unexpected turn of events."_

Pidgey was aimlessly wandering the purple fog trying to figure out a way to detect Zubat without giving herself away. Unbeknownst to her, Zubat is using the fog to his advantage. Using his sonar, he was able to quickly track Pidgey down, but this also managed to attract Pidgey's attention due to the fact that the sonar makes a ruckus every time it's been used.

_("Got you!") _Following where the recent sonar scan was, she aims a Gust attack towards that location. The attack only managed to clear out a section of the fog to which Zubat had already escaped. Pidgey was back to square one. _("Well, this is just peachy,")_

Zubat easily staying out of sight, this fog had given him the advantage and was ready to strike. He fires out several Supersonics in several directions hoping for one of them to hit. One of the Supersonics was accidentally aimed towards the crowd. "Ed will save you!" Ed yelled out as he jumps heroically in front of the Supersonic sending him plummeting down on the ground. Due to his heavy weight, a shape of his body was made when he crashed down.

"Ed, are you alright?" Double D asked. Since the crowd was blocking off any paths of exiting the benches, Double D could only yell out.

"I see stars, Double D!" Ed replied, his heavy body creating a crater shape hole.

Pidgey was carefully manuvering the fog looking for any signs of Zubat lurking about. However, one of the Supersonics that Zubat aimed randomly fired off earlier managed to hit Pidgey's right wing. Although it didn't matter as long as a body part got hit, Pidgey was confused. ("Tsum peek sginw pu!") Pidgey scrambled up her words due to confusion and struggled to keep herself up in the air. In confusion, she released scattered Attracts all across separate directions.

Zubat used his sonar scan once more. Since Pidgey was confused, it was the perfect time for him to strike. Quickly pinpointing Pidgey's confused fluttering, he used Acrobatics and charges towards her. Unknowingly to him, however was a single Attract aimed at his very direction and since he was still in Acrobatic attack; he couldn't delay the inevitable. Zubat had been smitten quickly by Attract and came crashing down.

This gave enough time for Pidgey to revert back to her normal state, although she sustained mild damage due to hurting herself in confusion. ("Well, I had enough of this annoying fog!") Using her wings, she dashed forth into one single direction. Every direction would lead to an exit and for once; she was right.

Kevin looked up and saw that Pidgey was still fighting. "Nice job, Pidgey," Kevin complimented. He was impressed that Pidgey was finally obeying. "Now clear this wind away with Gust!"

Eddy frantically searched for Zubat, if Pidgey had escaped, where was his Zubat? "Zubat! Zubat! Where are you?" Eddy called out.

Pidgey raised up her right and left wings and waved them violently towards the wind. Instead of creating a mini twister, Pidgey used separate slashes of wind with each swing of her wings. The fog had been finally lifted and the crowd was back to cheering once more. Eddy was also able to finally detect Zubat. "Zubat! Get back to flying!" Eddy requested, he didn't realize that Zubat had been smitten by love.

Kevin chuckled, "Time to end this, dorky!" He pointed his right index finger towards Zubat who was currently incapable of flying. "Finish this up with Wing Attack!"

Pidgey's wings brightened up once more and inverts her body downwards to create more velocity in her attack. "Zubat! Counter it with Supersonic!" Eddy cried out trying to get a command in.

Zubat managed to understand Eddy's command and fires off another Supersonic upwards. Just as Zubat did with Acrobatics, the same thing would happen to Pidgey as well. She couldn't escape confusion and was still in Wing Attack formation. Pidgey still managed to connect the attack and causing a dust cloud enveloping the arena. Since Pidgey was still confused, she also sustained damage.

Nurse Joy raised both of her flags up and yelled, "Zubat and Pidgey are unable to battle! This battle is a draw!" This was followed up by a roar of cheering crowds.

Both trainers returned both of their Pokémon back to give them a good rest, now it was time for the final battle. _"Okay, this is it! Time to show shovelchin once and for all who the better trainer is!" _Eddy declared as he tossed out Bulbasaur, his final(able battled) Pokémon. This was followed up by Kevin summoning out his Cyndaquil.

Bulbasaur was still feeling mildly guilty, was it good for him to battle again? _("Guess I'm gonna find out,")_

("You seem deeply enveloped in your emotions,") Cyndaquil spoke sensing his weakened will. ("One must never show any sign of weakness.")

Bulbasaur didn't respond, but he did hear Cyndaquil's advice. Nurse Joy raised up both of her flags and announced, " The final match of this tournament will now begin!"

"Let's end this quickly with Poison Powder!" Eddy commanded as Bulbasaur released purple powder out of its bulb.

"Counter it with Smokescreen!" Kevin ordered. Cyndaquil quickly released a dose of smoke from its mouth overpowering Poison Powder, but also covered the arena once more in a giant thick black cloud. Once again, the crowd was booing.

"Man, Kevin and Eddy sure like making people blind," Jonny commented feeling unentertained by this battle so far.

"This is Kevin's strategy, wood boy," Rolf told him. "Cyndaquil's heightened senses make him able to detect Bulbasaur's odor."

Eddy grinned at the sight, "Nice try, shovelchin! Bulbasaur, use Sleep Powder!" Bulbasaur released blue powder out of its bulb, but due to Smokescreen, it was currently out of sight. _"Try and escape your way out of this now!" _Eddy smiled in confidence.

"We'll have to take one, Cyndaquil! Ember attack before the powder hits!" Kevin yelled out. Thanks to Bulbasaur giving away his location by using Sleep Powder, Cyndaquil was able to fire out a trail of fireballs in that specific direction. Unfortunately for him, Sleep Powder had also come in contact forcing him to fall asleep.

("Man, this burns!") Bulbasaur yelped in pain. The smoke had finally cleared up and revealed the sleeping Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil, wake up!" Kevin called out, this was Eddy's only chance to attack.

"Quick Bulbasaur, use nothing but Vine Whips!" Eddy commanded. Bulbasaur repeatedly smacked Cyndaquil around with his vines, dragging him and continuously hammering him down on the ground.

Vine Whip may have bee ineffective towards a Pokémon like Cyndaquil, but was able to keep dishing out constant minimal damage due to Cyndaquil's sleep affliction. A blue ring suddenly protrudes out of Bulbasaur's body indicating a level up. Eddy's PokéDex beeped at the response.

**"Bulbasaur has learned a new move, "Take Down." would you like to delete one of your current moves?"**

Eddy pushed some buttons on his PokéDex and returned it back in his pocket. "We're back in action Bulbasaur! Use Take Down!" Eddy commanded already using the new move.

Take Down was a more powerful version of Tackle and can be noticeable by its better charging speed. Bulbasaur rams into Cyndaquil sending him closer to Kevin's position, but he cringed afterwards. ("Great...Now I can't even feel my head,") Bulbasaur complained.

Luckily for Kevin, Cyndaquil had finally awakened and returned back to the battlefield. Kevin took out his PokéDex and scanned Cyndaquil's health. "Great, Cyndaquil's in the red zone," Kevin muttered.

("I'm impressed by your strategy, but you have forced me to get serious,") Cyndaquil said panting heavily from Bulbasaur's continous attacks.

("Serious how? You're almost close to fainting!") Bulbsaur remarked.

("Allow me to demonstrate my true powers!") Cyndaquil shouted out as a reddish-orange aura enveloped him. Everyone, but the cul-de-sac kids knew what was going on.

"The heck is happening?" Eddy asked himself averting his gaze towards Double D for the answers.

Double D opened up his region guide once more and flipped the many pages. _"Well, since no one won't hear this due to the cheering crowd, I might as well review," _Double D thought as he read the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 - Pokémon Abilities<strong>

When a certain criteria is met in a Pokémon Battle, the Pokémon might activate their special ability. A Pokémon ability might either be passive, automactic activation, or activated through a great need. Some abilities will activate a special dormant power inside of them and releasing a strong colorful aura. Only starter Pokémon have been confirmed to carry this special power.

* * *

><p><em>"Cyndaquil must've activated his special ability when it's health was close to fainting," <em>Double D realized. Pokémon were beginning to interest Double D even more, what other mysteries can be revealed through Pokémon?

"I don't know what's going on, but it looks like it's helping you Cyndaquil," Kevin theorized beaming with confidence, "Let's put it to good use then! Ember!"

This time however, Cyndaquil released a strong bright high-speed beam of fire and aiming it directly towards Bulbasaur. This was the cause of "Blaze's" influence and upgrading Ember to a much more powerful move. "Bulbasaur, dodge!" Eddy quickly yelled out. Bulbasaur managed to escape Ember's roar of upgraded fire.

"Did you guys see that?" Nazz asked in awe. "What happened to Cyndaquil's Ember?"

"What happened Double D?" Ed repeated turning his head towards Double D.

"It's a special ability inside all of the starter Pokémon," Double D explained getting the attention of the cul-de-sac kids. Luckily, the crowd was simmering down long enough for them to actually hear Double D. "From what I'm suspecting, Cyndaquil activated his dormant ability and somehow upgraded his Fire-type moves."

"So, all of our starter Pokémon can do that?" Jimmy asked.

"According to the region book, only starter Pokémon can currently activate these special abilities," he rambled on, "Quite interesting, wouldn't you say?"

"If that's how you wanna play it, shovelchin! Bulbasaur, Sleep Powder!" Eddy commanded. However, this time Kevin was ready.

"Counter it with Ember!" Kevin yelled out. Since Blaze was influencing all of Cyndaquil's Fire-type moves, it was also increasing the move's speed. Before Bulbasaur can even release one speck of Sleep Powder, Cyndaquil had already released the upgraded Ember and completely envelops Bulbasaur resulting in a super effective hit. Bulbasaur was now in burned status affliction and was charred in black smoke all across his body, suprisingly he was able to withstand it.

Bulbasaur's health was in the red as well and close to fainting, this fight was close to ending. ("You have fought well, but it looks like I have won this round,") Cyndaquil declared still being shrouded in his orange aura.

Bulbasaur panted heavily, he was able to still standing, but was close fainting. ("Alright...If you wanna play like that!") Bulbasaur confidently announced activating his dormant abilities as well. A light green aura enveloped Bulbasaur and had the same effect as Cyndaquil's Blaze ablitiy.

_"I thought so," _Double D commented realizing the theory about all starter Pokémon carrying this ability to be true.

"Payback time! Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!" Eddy commanded. This time, Bulbasaur's Vines glowed purple and enlarged themselves. The speed of this move was also enhanced hammering Cyndaquil down with two giant "power-like" whips.

The crowd were on the edge of their seats, each person were cheering Kevin and Eddy respectively. "Ready to give up, dorky?" Kevin asked.

"In your dreams! Bulbasaur's powered up too! No way you can beat us now!" Eddy retorted.

A blue ring suddenly protrudes of Cyndaquil's body indicating a level up has ocurred. ("Interesting, it seems it is time,") Cyndaquil announced.

("Time for wha-") was all Bulbasaur can say before Cyndaquil's entire body suddenly started glowing.

Double D quickly jumped up in excitement, "Could this be what I think it is?"

Even Kevin had no idea what was happening, but the PokéDex answered his question when it started beeping once more. **"Cyndaquil is starting to evolve!"**

"Evolve?" Kevin asked the PokéDex as he turned his gaze towards Cyndaquil. Even though its body was completely brightened, everyone can notice the sudden changes in Cyndaquil. Finally, Cyndaquil's new evolution has finally been revealed.

"Quilava!" He cried out its name so that Kevin won't have to use his PokéDex.

Like its pre-evolution, Cyndaquil, the top half of Quilava's body was blue and the lower half creamy-colored; however, its entire body had slimmer in proportion and it was now a quadruped. It also has triangular ears with red-colored insides. Quilava possesses a much smaller, more rounded nose than the one it had as Cyndaquil, and its eyes are open, revealing its red irises. It has five red-colored spots on its body in which it projects flame at will, two in a somewhat exclamation-mark shape on its forehead and three lined up horizontally on its rear.

"What happened, Sarah?" Jimmy asked completely confused.

"It underwent evolution," Double D spoke. "When a Pokémon reaches a certain level, they evolve to more powerful creatures and becoming more mature as they become stronger."

Quilava's Blaze ability faded when his health had suddenly risen back up to the yellow zone. ("It seems that my ability can only be activated in dire need,") he theorized as he turns to the still "Overgrow" activated Bulbasaur.

With Bulbasaur still having Overgrow out, this was Eddy's last chance to attack. "Let's end this, shovelchin! Bulbasaur, end this once and for all with Vine Whip!" Eddy shouted out as Bulbasaur released two purple giant whips towards Quilava.

"Get ready to lose then! Quilava, finish him off with Ember!" Kevin commanded as Quilava continously released fireballs from his mouth. This resulted in an all-out clash between regular Embers and two upgraded Vine Whips.

However, even with Overgrow assisting Bulbasaur, it was no match for an evolved starter Pokémon. The two whips suddenly diminished due to Ember and Bulbasaur was hit full force immediately knocking him out, although Bulbasaur's burn affliction did the final blow.

Nurse Joy raised her flag to Kevin, "Bulbasaur is unable to battle! The winner of the tournament is Kevin!" This was followed by a cheerful of applause. Everyone in the crowd ran up to Kevin and congratulated him, even the cul-de-sac kids joined in(minus the Eds.)

"You win some, you lose some, Eddy," Double D said, "I'm proud of you for not resorting to dirty tactics this time."

"That's supposed to be my audience," Eddy groaned grabbing Bulbasaur's Poké Ball and returning him, "Oh well, might as well heal Bulbasaur."

The wave of crowds surrounding Kevin made room for Blue walking towards him. "Heh, not bad for an rookie, but you still got ways to go!" Blue advised.

Kevin felt insulted. "You might be a gym leader but I bet I can beat you easily," he boasted, this was followed by a chuckle from Blue.

"You got confidence kid," Blue replied taking out one of his Poké Balls. "Let me show you something." Blue tossed out the Poké Ball summoning out an unknown Pokémon that the culdesac kids currently do not know, however this Pokémon's appearance was met by a roar of cheering.

"Meet my Scizor, one of my more weaker Pokémon," Blue intimidated, "So, you still wanna battle?"

Scizor has a similar appearance to its evolutionary predecessor Scyther, except with a thick, red metallic exoskeleton, which comes at the expense of much of the speed Scyther had, but makes up for it by having a higher Defense and Attack. Instead of scythes, Scizor now also has crab-like claws, with yellow-and-black eye-like patterns on them that bear its head. Scizor has two-toed feet with one clawed toe in front and the other in the back. Scizor has a pair of retractable, two-lobed wings, similar to that of a butterfly. Aside from its primarily red coloration, Scizor has accentuations of black on its neck, chest, and abdomen, and yellow eyes.

"It looks scary, Sarah," Jimmy commented.

The Eds were watching from far away and even they felt a sudden change in the atmosphere. "Look how cool that Pokémon is!" Eddy complimented.

"It also seems that the gym leader has raised it quite well, according to the PokéDex, it's the evolve form of Scyther," Double D explained.

Kevin couldn't say anything, he was practically speechless. Blue returned his Pokémon back. "Even if you did wanna battle, I wouldn't accept your challenge anyways," Blue stated.

"Why not?" Kevin asked.

"I only battle trainers with seven gym badges, that way I can have a challenge," Blue explained, "Come back when you have seven gym badges and then we can battle." With that said, Blue exited the arena with the crowd following close behind.

"Excuse me," Nurse Joy spoke gaining the attention of the cul-de-sac kids, "If you wish to take the gym leader challenge, then please come to the counter and we'll have you all registered." She then took her leave waiting for any trainer to come by and register for the challenge.

"What do we do now guys?" Ed asked Double D and Eddy.

"Isn't it obvious? We're signing up for this gym leader challenge!" Eddy explained as he grabbed Ed and Double D by the shirt collar and dashed towards the exit.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna take the challenge," Kevin said walking towards the exit.

Rolf and Jonny had also decided to the take the gym leader challenge and followed Kevin. Now, only Nazz, Sarah, and Jimmy were left.

"What are you gonna do, Nazz?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know, maybe I'll just watch Kevin and Rolf take the challenge until I can figure out what to do," Nazz answered feeling a bit confused about what she wanted to do as a Pokémon trainer.

Both Sarah and Jimmy felt the same way, but realized that they had to pick something to do other then completing the PokéDex.

* * *

><p><strong>Party Data<strong>

**Eddy**

**1. Bulbasaur**

Gender: Male

Level: 15

Ability: Overgrow

Nature: Bold

Current Moves: Take Down, Sleep Powder, Poison Powder, Vine Whip

**2. Zubat**

Gender: Male

Level: 12

Ability: Inner Focus

Nature: Quiet

Current Moves: Venoshock, Supersonic, Acrobatics, Leech Life

**Kevin**

**1. Quilava**

Gender: Male

Level: 14

Ability: Blaze

Nature: Serious

Current Moves: Quick Attack, Smokescreen, Ember, Substitute

**2. Pidgey**

Gender: Female

Level: 10

Ability: Keen Eye

Nature: Sassy

Current Moves: Tackle, Gust, Wing Attack, Attract

**Nazz**

**1. Chikorita**

Gender: Female

Level: 12

Ability: Overgrow

Nature: Lax

Current Moves: Tackle, Razor Leaf, Poison Powder, Synthesis

**2. Emolga**

Gender: Female

Level: 11

Ability: Static

Nature: Adamant

Current Moves: Thundershock, Quick Attack, Tail Whip, Light Screen

**Sarah**

**1. Tepig**

Gender: Male

Level: 12

Ability: Blaze

Nature: Careful

Current Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Ember, Incinerate

**2. Purrloin**

Gender: Female

Level: 9

Ability: Limber

Nature: Impish

Current Moves: Scratch, Assist, Payback, Growl

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, but the wait(hopefully) was worth it. Constructive criticism is once again appreciated and hope you enjoyed it! Please remember that as the Pokémon get stronger, the battles get more intense. Remember that this story will follow the game/manga roots and will express more realism. The rating will not change, just to let you know._

_Also, although this wasn't in the manga/games; I upgraded the moves when they both activated their abilities. Quilava used "Fire Spin," by the way and Bulbasaur used "Power Whip." It wasn't Flamethrower if that got you confused._


	7. Episode 7: Prowess

**Episode 7: **Prowess

* * *

><p>Viridian Forest was the leading obstacle between Viridian City and Pewter City. Young inexperienced trainers will usually find themselves lost in the thick environment and be faced with many swarming Bug type Pokémon. Occasionally, unlucky trainers encounter Beedrill swarms and be forced back to Viridian City. Fortunately for six young trainers, they were able to carefully navigate through the forest without running into any Kakuna swarms.<p>

Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf were the first cul-de-sac trainers to set foot in Pewter City while the Eds were close behind just barely exiting Viridian Forest. Jimmy and Sarah were currently staying in Viridian City, while Jonny's whereabouts were currently unknown.

Eddy was the first to enter the exit leading towards Pewter, his clothes were covered in bits of String Shot. "Way to go, sockhead." Eddy said sourly, trying to clean off the sticky string.

"You were trying to disturb the natural environment, Eddy." Double D excused as he tried to clean up the String Shot from his body.

"If you had just let me burn the forest down with Ed's Charmander, then we wouldn't have gotten attacked by Beedrill!" Eddy yelled out.

"That's exactly why we were ambushed," Double D explained. "Charmander's attempted arson on the forest must've alerted any nearby Bug types and that's why they went hostile towards us."

"Yeah yeah," Eddy ignored, removing strands of grass from his right ear.

"Skorch wanted to play Double D," Ed said, entering the room. Unlike Double D and Eddy, Ed was completely deprived of String Shot or other Bug type attacks, but a burp from him quickly solved the mystery.

Eddy quickly pulled the two closer to his side by the neck collar. "Let's get going already," Eddy snapped, kicking the door leading to Pewter City.

"Can't you just use your hands, Eddy?" Double D suggested, but was ignored.

"Let's go boys!" Eddy shouted, leading the way and following the path. Ed and Double D were following close behind.

* * *

><p>Pewter City was a bit more larger in area and population surpassing Viridian, it was known for being nestled between rugged mountains and rocks with pathways leading to Viridian Forest and Route 3. Like Viridian, it was a fairly quiet city that only harbored a few homes. Main attractions of this city included the Pewter Museum of Science and the Pewter City Gym. In the past, the Pewter Museum only featured fossils of prehistoric Pokémon such as Aerodactyl and Kabutops, but thanks to many visitors paying good sum of money every visit. They expanded the Museum and were able to display the more recent prehistoric fossils that were discovered in the past few years.<p>

Another attraction included the Pewter Gym where trainers(old and new) can challenge the Gym Leader to battle for a gym badge.

Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf had already explored the city, now the only thing left was to challenge the gym leader. "So, whose gonna fight him first?" Kevin asked, turning his head towards Rolf.

Kevin and Rolf were the only two in their group to register for the gym challenge with Nazz acting as supporting cheerleader. "Rolf will willingly allow Kevin-boy to take on the challenge first," Rolf replied.

Kevin smiled. "Thanks, dude." he proceeded to open the gym doors, with Rolf and Nazz following.

Inside the gym resembled a Japanese Rock Garden with several boulders scattered across the Pokémon Arena. The walls of the gym had several jagged rocks protruding out of them to provide more background to the gym leader's Rock Garden. Bleachers were provided for any supporters to watch with every row colored light brown.

"Man, this guy sure likes rocks," Kevin commented, completely surprised. "Where is the gym leader anyway?"

Nazz inspected the Pokémon Arena, it was much more wider in terms to the Pokémon Center arenas, but a closer look indicated that someone was standing on the far side of the field. "Is that him?" Nazz questioned, pointing her index finger towards the platform.

The lights suddenly flashed revealing the siloutte. It was none other then the gym leader himself, Brock.

Brock was one of the many Rock type specialists scattered across the globe. He wore an orange long v-neck sleeved shirt with a black undershirt, asparagus colored cargo pants held by a black belt, and light brown boots. One of Brock's noticeable facial features would be his eyes being completely squinted and brown spiky hair. He had a very serious demeanor preferring to stay professional in his career and only relaxing when not battling.

"It looks like the gym leader's battling someone else, Kevin," Nazz stated, as the trio took a seat upon the many bleachers surrounding the arena.

"Yeah, but with who?" Kevin wondered, slouching in his seat. So far, only the gym leader's side of the arena was lit up with the ref already waiting.

The ref in the middle raised both of his flags up preparing to introduce the challenger. "The battle between Gym Leader Brock and Jonny of Peach Creek will now begin!" the Ref introduced lighting up the challenger side with Jonny and Plank eagarly awaiting to battle.

Kevin stood up from his chair completely surprised by Jonny's sudden appearance in Pewter City. "What gives? We didn't see Jonny pass us earlier."

"Rolf did not even notice that Jonny had left the Pokémon Center," Rolf added. "Last thing Rolf remembers was that Jonny was lollygagging with boy Jimmy."

"Maybe he just passed us and we didn't even notice," Nazz theorized. "Besides Kevin, with Jonny battling the gym leader first, maybe it'll give you some advantage or something?"

Kevin sat back on his seat impatiently waiting for Jonny to finish his gym battle. He cocked an eyebrow wondering what Nazz, but Kevin immediately caught on. "Oh I get it," he said, beginning to slouch in his seat. _"With Jonny battling the gym leader first, I can get some idea on the gym leader's Pokémon."_

Suddenly, the gym leader doors opened up once more. This caught everyone's attention and turned their heads towards the door. "These doors are automated, Eddy," said a voice from outside.

Eddy walked in peering out to get a better look. The gym was in complete darkness to create a better mood for any Pokémon battles. "Man, I can't see a thing!" Eddy complained, only managing to use the Pokémon platform as a source of light.

Double D rummaged around his backpack and retrieved his flashlight. "Perhaps this should provide a better view," He flicked the flashlight on shining a circular path of light.

The Eds made their towards the platform, but a sign quickly stopped their advance. Double D shoned the flashlight towards the sign to get a look. "Gym Leader is currently battling another challenger, please either exit the gym and wait or watch the battle through one of the many benches," Double D read out.

Kevin groaned and muttered, "Great, it's the dorks."

Ed focused on the platform attempting to figure out the challenger. "Hey guys! It's Jonny!" Ed called out.

"Are you kidding me? How did he even get ahead of us!" Eddy wondered grabbing onto the bars to prevent himself from falling off the bleachers.

"Excuse me!" the Ref called out. "If you would all kindly take a seat, this gym battle can get under way."

"Let's sit over there," Eddy suggested, pointing towards the western side of the gym. Unknowingly to them due to the very dark gym, Kevin and the others sitting there keeping a constant eye on the Eds.

"Do you think they see us?" Nazz asked. "Even I can't see them now due the gym's really dark stage."

"Let Rolf make the introductions," he suggested, raising up his right palm. "Ed boys!" This suddenly made the Eds who were about to sit down on the far opposite side jump.

All three Eds motioned their body towards the voice. Double D focused his eyes towards the figures. "Is that Rolf? I can't really tell with this lighting," Double D said, walking towards them with Ed and Eddy following behind in response.

As the Eds got closer, each of them were finally able to see each other. "Hello, Ed boys!" Rolf greeted, starting the conversation.

"How the heck did you guys even get ahead of us?" Eddy asked.

"Unlike you, we didn't have a problem with the Beedrill swarms," Kevin taunted, wanting to remind the Eds of their recent endeavors in the Viridian Forest.

"Kevin, if they didn't get attacked by the Beedrill first then it would've been us," Nazz reasoned, trying to keep peace within the gym. "Now let's just watch the battle, okay?"

The boys remained in silence, this wasn't the first time that Nazz showed her mature side in the cul-de-sac. In response, Kevin willingly shut himself up, but made a silent grumble as he began to slouch in his seat. The Eds also followed suit by sitting on the top row just in front of Kevin's group.

"Well, this is incredibly awkward," Double D muttered, wanting the tension between the two groups to ease.

Suddenly, two bright white flashes of light enveloped the kids. It turned out to be Ed tossing out his Charmander and Wooper. "Why did you send out your Wooper and Charmander, Ed?" Double D asked, watching the two Pokémon move closer to Ed's right side.

"It's for them to watch the battle too, Double D," Ed replied, making both Rolf and Nazz take out their Poké Balls in reponse.

"Great idea, Ed!" Nazz enthused as she tossed out her Chikorita, Emolga, and her brand new Pokémon which happened to be a Burmy.

Burmy had a black segmented body with a coil-like appendage on the top its head. It had a beak-like mouth and yellow eyes. Burmy had six stubby legs (the first two pairs are black, while the back pair is yellow). Since Burmy was caught in the forest, its coat was made of leaves.

Rolf also followed suit tossing out both Totodile and Rattata. "What kind of Pokémon is that? It looks like a tiny tree!" Eddy commented, staring directly at Burmy.

"It's a bagworm Pokémon, Eddy," Double D explained. "I also managed to discover this sort of Pokémon back to when I was exploring Viridian Forest."

Double D stood up from his seat. "Although this might be rude to Jonny, but I recently just found out that they have a very famous museum in this very city."

"And?" Eddy questioned.

"It's to inform you of my locations, Eddy," Double D explained. "If you require anything, you can scour for me there."

Double D began his walk towards the exit. "Let Rolf join you! The surroundings of this area makes Rolf relive his memories in the dark forest of my homeland," Rolf said, standing up from his seat with his two Pokémon.

"Ugh, finally," Eddy murmured, turning to the arena beginning to also slouch in his seat.

Jonny was trembling, clutching Plank tightly with his right hand. "Oh, I don't know if this was such a good idea, Plank," Jonny said, starting to feel the pressure.

In fact, if it wasn't for Plank's advice, he wouldn't be here challenging the gym leader. Jonny listened closely once more to Plank's guidance and suddenly found the courage to lift his spirits back up. "Is the challenger ready?" the Ref asked as Jonny nodded in response.

The ref raised both of his flags up. "The battle between Gym Leader Brock and Jonny of Peach Creek will now begin!" the Ref announced. "This will be a three on three Pokémon battle! Throw out your first Pokémon!"

Both Brock and Jonny tossed out their first Pokémon. Jonny threw out his Cubone, while Brock sent out his Geodude.

Geodude was a gray boulder with bulging, rocky eyebrows, trapezoidal eyes with brown irises, and muscular five-fingered arms. It had the ability to levitate, although it was unaffected from attacks from the ground.

Cubone eyed his opponent very carefully. ("Try to go easy on me, it's my first time handling something _hard._") Cubone requested, although this creeped out his opponent.

"Let the battle begin!" the Ref yelled out.

"Geodude, use Rock Throw!" Brock commanded as Geodude lifted one of the many rocks surrounding the arena and threw it swiftly thanks to his superior strength.

"Smash that with Headbutt!" Jonny exclaimed. Cubone hunkered down and managed to crush the rock with ease.

("I guess you can say, I'm _harder,_") Cubone joked, looking at all the pieces of rock crashing down.

"Not bad," Brock complimented. "However, the battle's just beginning! Geodude, give yourself a speed boost with Rock Polish!" Geodude suddenly emitted a bright light as his body felt lighter and less heavy.

"Now follow it up with Rock Slide!" Brock continued as Geodude swiftly unleashes a barrage of rocks using his Rock Polish advantage. This attack caused a mighty rock storm as they all aimed for Cubone.

"What do we do now, Plank?" Jonny cried out, trying to get advice. Plank immediately responded. "Rock Smash, Cubone!"

Cubone held his bone club tightly as the onslaught of rocks were aimed directly towards him. In reponse, he managed to crush one of them, but was piled on by the leftovers. _("Well someone has a case of fast hands,") _Cubone thought as he used his bone club to break out of his rock bombardment. Thanks to Cubone's minor resistance over Rock type moves, he was able to only sustained minor scratches and dirt on his body.

"Geodude, Tackle!" Brock commanded as Geodude immediately charged towards Cubone. Since Rock Polish was still in effect, Tackle quickly came in contact sending Cubone crashing onto one of the many rock spires causing envionmental damage.

Jonny took out his PokéDex and scanned Cubone's health. "What do we do now, Plank?" he asked, completely befuddled at what he's suppose to do next. "Cubone's health is in the red!"

("Man, this is going so slow! Why can't that bald guy just end it with his starter or something?") Charmander commented, starting to squirm in his seat.

"Geodude, end this with another Tackle!" Brock commanded as Geodude charged towards Cubone once more with Rock Polish still in-effect.

"D-d-dodge it!" Jonny cried out, but to no avail.

Cubone was struggling to even stand up, let alone dodge it. His body had been violently scathed by hard rock and dirt pressed against his body. _("Well, I'm getting knocked out from the front view, that's new,") _he thought as Cubone was sent out of the arena by Geodude's hard Tackle. It also managed to leave a crack on Cubone's helmet, but not enough for it to shatter completely.

"Cubone is unable to battle! The winner is Geodude!" the Ref announced.

Jonny picked up Cubone gently with his two arms. He couldn't help but feel guilty for this outcome. Plank even tried to cheer him up, but Jonny remained silent. All he could do now was return him and hope for the best.

"Looks like Jonny's still new to this," Kevin commented, noticing Jonny's weak expressions.

"Why did Jonny lose, Eddy?" Ed asked, feeling confused by the result.

"It's because he's taking up most of his time by asking for advice from that hunk of wood," Eddy bluntly answered as he yawned afterwards. "The sooner Jonny loses, the faster I can win and get my gym badge."

* * *

><p>Double D and Rolf were strolling on the pathway towards the museum, they remained silent until Double D finally got the courage to speak. "So, Rolf," he started, getting his attention. "Forgive me for asking, but I'm beginning to suspect that you have another reason for joining me on this little trip."<p>

Rolf chuckled. "It seems that Rolf has been found out," he replied. "It is true, Rolf has another reason."

"And that would be?" Double D continued.

"Do you remember your speech back in the old healing lands of the Pokémon Center?" Rolf asked, getting a nod from him. "Rolf is beginning to suspect that you longer want to engage in this quest, yes?"

"Well, it's true that I don't want to witness another Pokémon battle due to its unnecessary violence," Double D paused himself. "...but the mysterious backgrounds on the Pokémon themselves is the only thing stopping me from leaving."

"You realize that you have revealed yourself to be a hypocrite," Rolf retorted, suddenly taking Double D by surprise. "How are you going to know more about the creatures of this land if you do not bond with them?"

"They're other methods of bonding with Pokémon, I'm sure of that," Double D explained, preparing to defend himself. "For now, I will only resort to battling if I need to tame myself a new companion." He suddenly realized what Rolf meant and let out a quiet "Oh..."

"It seems that you have caught on, but Rolf does not like grim faces," Rolf told him. "It is better to be excited for the new areas, Double D-Edd boy."

Double D gave a faint smile as the duo continued their walk towards the museum.

* * *

><p>Brock kept his Geodude on the battlefield patiently awaiting Jonny's next Pokémon. Jonny had a grim look on his face, the thought of his Pokémon getting injured, or worst...killed. "Do you think Double D was right, Plank?" Jonny asked, desperately trying to seek advice.<p>

"There he goes again," Eddy muttered.

"I hope you're right, Plank," Jonny said, slowly attempting to pick up another one of his Poké Balls. "Timburr, go!" Jonny summoned out his brand new captured Pokémon.

Timburr was a bipedal, mainly gray Pokémon. It had a dark purple nose and bulbous protrusions extending from the front and lower parts of its head. Pinkish, vein-like bulges were present on the back of its head, and similar pink bands adorn its shoulders and thighs. It was known to carry timber in its arms.

Timbur positioned his wooden item to replace it for a club, gripping the handle tightly. ("Now is the time to show you what a true warrior is capable of!")

"Let the second match begin!" the Ref announced.

"Geodude, use Rock Slide!" Brock ordered as Geodude picked up several rocks around the arena and started chucking them up high aiming towards Timburr.

("Is that all you can do?") Timburr asked disappointingly, jumping up and aiming for the boulders. Giving a few swings of his mighty timbur, he shatters any oncoming rocks that was near his position as the remaining rocks crashed down on the opposite side.

"Hey, I didn't tell Timburr to do that..." Jonny murmured, but decided to let it go since it was obviously assisting him.

"Did you see that Eddy?" Ed asked, starting to get excited by the battle. "Timburr eliminated all of those rocks with just one heavy smash of his wooden club of ultimate destruction!"

Eddy responded with a loud yawn, not even hinting at a sign of interest.

"Hmm, not bad," Brock complimented, feeling slightly confused at Timburr's behavior.

"What do we do now, Plank? It looks like that Timburr won't-" A sudden movement from Timburr quickly caught his attention. On Timburr's own accord, he activated Focus Energy which raised up his chances of getting a critical hit and proceeded to attack again.

"Stop Timburr with Rock Throw!" Brock ordered as Geodude swiftly picked up a near boulder by his location and threw it at the charging Timburr.

("Nice try!") Timburr exclaimed, crumbling the rock with one swing of his Rock Smash. Taking Geodude and Brock by surprise, he seized this opportunity and gave one mighty swing to Geodude's face with Rock Smash sending him crashing down the dirt arena. Geodude also suffered super effective damage resulting in a quick knockout.

The ref raised his flag to Jonny and announced, "Geodude is unable to battle! The winner is Timburr!"

"Our first win, Plank!" Jonny exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Ed and Nazz clapped lightly to show some respect towards the battlers. Timburr, however was not satisfied; the thought of battling only made him more eager to fight. ("NO, you're not knocked down yet!") Timburr yelled out, his tone of voice completely changing.

Taking everyone by surprise, Timburr pounced towards the knocked out Geodude in an attempt to finish what he started. In response, Brock managed to return Geodude before Timburr could do anything. Jonny caught a glimpse of Timburr's face, he had completely changed with eyes showing the intent to kill in a battle and the sudden change in posture resembling a barbarian. Fortunately, Jonny managed to return Timburr back in his Poké Ball before another unfortunate event could ocurr.

Eddy and Kevin suddenly perked up and expressed some mixed emotions, while Ed simply thought it was part of an act and cheered loudly. Nazz didn't know what to think, but expressed shock. "Looks like we got another Pokémon that doesn't obey orders," Kevin joked, referring to his Pidgey.

"Dude, that was scary," Nazz commented. "Disobediance or not, that was way worst then your Pidgey, Kevin."

Jonny was trembling in his feet, but shook it off. "What the heck do we now, buddy? Timburr's more focused on killing and Cubone's already knocked out!" Jonny asked, putting whoever wins the battle more important.

* * *

><p>The exterior of the Pewter Museum resembled a giant archway for an entrance, leading into a rectangular shaped building with a pink roof. Having already paid their entry fee in, Rolf and Double D were freely exploring the museum's first floor. The first floor held the front desk, and the nine fossil exhibits.<p>

Double D was taking various notes of every fossil in one of the many notebooks he carried in his knapsack. "Isn't this amazing Rolf? Other then the minimal pay required to learn something educational, I must admit that this sure has been a fun experience!"

Rolf paid little attention to the recreational fossil exhibits and focused more on the actual rocks that gave today's researchers a sign that they exist. "Rolf is indeed impressed by this rock collection, this claw fossil has truly poked excitement into Rolf's mortal soul!"

"Can you actually believe that they have the technology to revive prehistoric life?" Double D quoted, letting his insane learning emotion out and completely copying every single description of each exhibit word for word.

"Yes, that is nice," Rolf replied, continuing to browse.

Double's pocket suddenly started to ring. "I knew receiving a cellular device was a hassle," he sighed, viewing the caller identity to be Eddy. "Hello?"

"Oh hello, Eddy, what seems to be the problem? Are you sure it's close to finishing Eddy? I'm kind of busy myself with jotting down our prehistoric world. Well, I'll take your word for it. I should arrive there in a couple of minutes." Saying goodbye, he stored the cellphone away in his knapsack. "Oh, if only the Professor had given our Pokégears before departing Peach Creek..."

Double D noticed Rolf was still gazing towards the many rock fossils. "Rolf, are you gonna stay here for a bit longer?" Double D asked, getting ready to turn around and leave.

Rolf didn't turn his head, but instead only waved with his right hand. "Yes, yes. Rolf will remain here a bit longer to honor these rocks."

Having said their farewells, Double D immediately sped off for Pewter Gym. Unbeknowst to Double D, unfortunate events were about to ocurr for the son of a shepard.

* * *

><p>"No more holding back," Brock warned, taking out his second Pokémon. "Bonsly, come out!" He chucked the Poké Ball in the arena summoning his Bonsly out.<p>

Bonsly was a brown Pokémon with a round body. Bonsly had a rim around the middle of its body and had a club shape on top of its head that's similar to its evolution's arms. Bonsly had 3 yellow spots on its face, two of which surround its eyes, which were small black dots. Bonsly's legs were short and had toe-less feet. Bonsly also had a hole on its rear similar to the draining hole that a flowerpot had.

Jonny quickly beamed with a happy smirk. "Look at that Pokémon, Plank!" he enthused, gazing straight at Bonsly. "Way cool!"

"Will the challenger kindly throw out his third Pokémon?" the Ref requested.

"Oh, my bad!" Jonny replied, as he pulled out his final Poké Ball. "Oshawott, let's go!" Throwing it in the ring, his Oshawott appeared once more.

("Let's do this,") Oshawott greeted in his Nuke Dukem-like voice.

"Let the match begin!"

"Oshawott, let's start with-" Jonny was quickly interrupted by a crying Bonsly.

Eddy chuckled. "What kind of Pokémon cries? And here I thought gym leaders were supposed to have super powerful Pokémon."

Brock kept up a confident smirk, but Jonny and Plank were unwilling to attack. "We don't wanna attack something that's crying," Jonny said, halting his attack.

"Rock Throw!" Brock blurted out as his Bonsly quickly stopped crying and chucked a small nearby boulder using its powerful head.

"Oshawott, counter it with Water Gun! Quick!" Jonny exclaimed, taken by surprise.

Oshawott attempted to release a strong gush of water, but was instantly sent back by the rock; the boulder getting shattered on impact. "Get up Oshawott!" Jonny pleaded.

Oshawott pulled himself back up, rubbing away the dirt that formed in his facial area. ("Watch the merchandise, this face is what attracts the ladies,") Oshawott said, having a smug look on his face.

"Rock Throw!" Brock ordered as Bonsly picked up the last remaining small boulder it could toss with his weight.

"Break through it with Water Gun!" Jonny exclaimed as Oshawott released a strong pump of water from his mouth. Since Oshawott's power was greater then Bonsly's; the rock was quickly overpowered and doused Bonsly right in the face. This was also a super effective attack causing some real cries from Bonsly.

"Bonsly is unable to battle! The winner is Oshawott!" the Ref announced, indicating that Brock has one Pokémon left, while Jonny still had two; even if one of them didn't obey.

Brock gently picked up Bonsly by the arms. "There, there, you did a great job," he complimented, trying to calm the baby Pokémon down. "Now, take a good long rest." Brock pulled out Bonsly's Poké Ball and returned him back.

"What a bore," Kevin commented.

"I think it's been pretty cool so far!" Nazz added.

"We'll be keeping Oshawott in!" Jonny told the ref, eagarly awaiting Brock's final Pokémon.

Brock had a very confident smirk on and pulled out his last Poké Ball. "Now then, let's see how you handle this next one! Onix, let's go!" Brock threw the Poké Ball in summoning out his Onix.

Eddy, Nazz, Kevin, and Jonny dropped their jaws while Ed was cheering even more. "What the heck is that thing?" Kevin yelled out, surprised by the sight of the Pokémon.

Eddy quickly pulled out his PokéDex and scanned it frantically, his palms shivering violently.

**"Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. It tunnels through the ground which shakes when it raises its thunderous roar. It can move the ground at fifty miles per hour."**

Onix resembled a giant chain of gray boulders, with a rocky spine on its head. This Pokémon had a magnet in its brain that served as an internal compass. Onix's body became more rounded and smoother as it grew with age.

"I wouldn't want to be melonhead right now, look at that thing!" Eddy commented, not getting over the size of the rock snake.

Jonny's feet were both quivering and his eyes became bug eyed from the massive Pokémon. "W-w-w-what do we d-d-d-do now, buddy?" Jonny stuttered, paralyzed from Onix's appearance.

"Let the final match, begin!" the Ref announced, raising both of his flags up.

"Onix, use Stone Edge!" Brock ordered as Onix materialized various jagged rocks and launched thim directly at Oshawott.

"Oshawott, let's get rid of them with W-w-water gun!" Jonny exclaimed, still feeling a bit paralyzed from Onix.

("Let's do this, rocky!") Oshawott exclaimed as he shot out a gush of water from his mouth.

As Water Gun was about to destroy the rocks easily, Brock called out, "Not this time! Quick, use Bind!" Thanks to Onix's extended reach, he was able to catch Oshawott by surprise and got him into a strangulation hold.

"Yup, this should be over soon." Eddy commented.

"Don't be so sure, Eddy." a voice replied.

Eddy and Ed both turned to the voice which turned out to be Double D. "About time you got here, sockhead!" Eddy replied, before realizing his pal's other sentence. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Double D sat down in his original seat. "Remember that Jonny's Pokémon is a starter, if my hunch is correct, its health should be getting close to red." He took out his PokéDex and gave Oshawott a quick scan to reveal his health. "It should be close now..."

Jonny and Plank could only watch as Oshawott's various squeals of helplessness echoes throughout the gym. Onix's Bind was squeezing Oshawott's body hard and it intended to keep its grip on it very tight dealing passive damage every second. "Oshawott, get out of there with Water Gun!" Jonny ordered.

Oshawott was grinning and realized it was a clear shot to Onix's neck, he only had one chance to break free due to his health almost about to fail him completely. ("This should be easy, say goodbye Rocky!") Oshawott yelled out, releasing a strong dose of water from his mouth dead on sight. Not only was this a super effective hit, but it also managed to break Oshawott free.

Oshawott was covered in dirt and scratches, but still managed to stand.

"This is gonna be a close fight," Kevin commented, using his PokéDex to scan the Pokémon's health. "Onix is in the yellow, while Oshawott is in the red."

"Wait, if Oshawott's health is in the red, doesn't that mean...?" Nazz asked, getting a nod from Kevin.

Oshawott chuckled weakly, but still managed to give a smirk of confidence. ("Well then rocky, let's end this...shall we?) Oshawott asked as a dark blue aura came out of his body.

"Wait, isn't that what Bulbasaur and Cyndaquil had, Plank?" Jonny asked, reminicing Eddy and Kevin's past battle.

"Even Jonny's starter has that power? What gives!" Eddy complained.

"All twelve starters had been embedded with this special trait, Eddy," Double D explained, realizing that Eddy was the only one that didn't hear his explanation on abilities. "Grass starters have Overgrow, fire starters have Blaze, and what you're seeing right now is the water starter ability named Torrent."

"The special ability that the starters have are truly amazing," Brock commented, impressed by its theatrics. "Let's see if you can put this ability to good use! Onix, use Rock Polish!" Onix buffered his entire body shining an immense light from all boulders.

"Now I know we can win this, Plank!" Jonny yelled out in confidence. "Oshawott, use Water Gun!"

Thanks to Torrent's influence, Oshawott released a powerful stream of water from his mouth and it was coming in at a faster speed. "Onix, dodge with Dig!" Brock ordered as Onix's boost of speed managed him to travel under much quicker and evading the super effect attack.

Onix was underground and it gave Brock the advantage, now Oshawott will have to blindly figure out where the burrowed Onix may be hiding. "If I had to make a prediction, it's highly possible that Onix may attack from-" Double D was interrupted as Onix immediately lashed out under Oshawott's footing.

Oshawott was in mid-air looking directly below Onix who was about to strike with Dig. "If Jonny doesn't make a move now, he's done for," Kevin commented, actually observing the battle getting rid of his bored expressions.

Plank immediately yelled out to Jonny. "Now's our chance?" Jonny repeated before he realized what Plank meant. "Hey yeah! Now's our chance! Oshawott, finish this with Water Gun!"

("I guess you can say, I win,") Oshawott said, unleashing one more powerful stream of water from his mouth point blank. It also caused the invisible chains that held Onix's rock body to split apart as each boulder crashed down.

"Oh my lord!" Double D exclaimed in disgust.

Jonny also yelled realizing that it was his own doing for Onix to have a severed head. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for that to ha-"

"Don't worry," Brock interrupted, as he pulled out Onix's Poké Balls. "As long as Onix's head is in intact, its body will regenerate."

"So it isn't dead?" Jonny sighed in relief.

"Onix is unable to battle! The winner is Jonny from Peach Creek!" the Ref announced.

Ed gave out a loud roar of cheers, while Nazz, Kevin, and Double D applaused. Jonny jumped for joy having just won his first gym battle and the first one from Peach Creek to obtain it. "We did it, Oshawott!" Jonny complimented, picking him up with his right hand. "Me and Plank really owe a lot to you!"

Brock walked up to Jonny with his special prize. "In recognition for defeating this gym, I give you the Boulder Badge," Brock held out a simple gray octagon for Jonny to receive.

Jonny picked it up gently. "This sure is a hoot, huh buddy?" Jonny asked.

Brock then turned his attention towards the audience. "Now then, aren't you next?" He pointed his index finger to Kevin, to which Eddy let an angry shout.

"Look on the bright side Eddy, at least you'll have time to come up with a strategy," Double D told him, trying to cheer him up.

"Wonder what's keeping Rolf? He's about to miss your battle!" Nazz realized.

"I should beat this guy easily, anyways," Kevin replied, having a confident grin after just watching Jonny's battle.

* * *

><p>Back at the museum, Rolf was having his own battle. His Totodile was heavily damaged, while several of the exhibits had been destroyed. "Rolf must know why are you attempting to crush out the history of this land?" Rolf demanded, looking towards the attacker.<p>

The attacker had a light brown cloak that concealed his/her face and somehow managed to hide his/her voice by using a voice changer. "Why should I tell you? Now get out of the way so I can crush those fossils you keep guarding," the Robed trainer replied, having Krokorok standby and ready to battle.

Krokorok was a primarily tan-colored, bipedal crocodilian Pokémon, having a long snout as typical of crocodilians, and a thick black stripe on the bridge. Krokorok's eyes were round and sepia-colored, with a circular pattern of black around them stretching between each eye, giving the impression of an archetypal robber's mask or a pair of glasses, with the ridges surrounding the eyes being large and protruding. Many thick black stripes were present down Krokorok's back, stretching to its pink-colored underside and encompassing its tan-colored limbs; Its tail had black spikes and black stripes running down it.

"Rolf will never allow you to harm these emblems of the past!" Rolf shouted.

"If that's how you wanna play it, then I'll just destroy this building!" the attacker announced. "Krokorok, take this building apart with Earthquake!"

Krokorok immediately stomped with its right foot setting off a strong vibration and cracking the floor. This caused the walls to crack and the roof also gave in to Earthquake's strong effects. During this commotion, the robed trainer escaped while Rolf was attempting to save the fossils that were still intact.

Rolf returned Totodile and turned to the fossils, with the roof about to collapse, Rolf used his two muscular arms to pick up two of the fossils and dashed out. Fortunately, at that exact moment the roof gave way and blocked out the entrance.

Rolf could only look at despair and fisted the ground in anger. "Rolf will not forgive the scoundrel responsible for this! In the name of Rolf's great ancestors, I will make you pay!" He bellowed out.

* * *

><p>Many hours later, construction began on repairing the museum. Machops, Machokes, and even Machamps were scattered around with several construction workers.<p>

Machop were bipedal, tailed creatures that had gray skin, and three brown ridges on top of its head. They had large red eyes, three thin rib-like stripes on the sides of its chest, and small tails. Its feet appeared to had no toes.

Machoke appear as larger, tailless Machop with red marks along their muscular arms. Their faces were more reptilian than before. The marks actually looked like places where the skin had stretched apart because it could barely contain its huge muscles. Machoke wore black wrestling tights for better movement and a large, golden belt with a little red P on the buckle.

Machamp was a bipedal, tailless Pokémon, and was notable for being extremely muscled and having four arms. Its skin color is bluish-gray and it has red eyes. On its head, there were three ridges right above its eyes, which were right above its frog-like mouth. It had two arms on each side of its body, a pair located where its arms were in its pre-evolved form, and another pair directly above that attached on the top of the shoulder. It wore a legless black girdle along with the power-save belt that it wore as a Machoke. Its legs were also quite muscled, and its feet only had two toes.

In the timespan of the last few hours, Eddy, Kevin, Ed, and Rolf had received their Boulder Badges. Rolf had also been awarded the Claw Fossil he rescued as a reward for defending the museam.

Even though only Rolf was involved during the attack on the museum, the other culdesac kids asissted in repairing some of the flooring and even the roof.

The kids expressed some concern about this recent attack and had many questions. They could only hope that this event was just pure random.

* * *

><p><strong>Party Data<strong>

**Jonny**

**1. Oshawott(Male)**

Level: 13

Ability: Torrent

Nature: Hasty

Current Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Gun, Retaliate

**2. Cubone(Male)**

Level: 11

Ability: Lightningrod

Nature: Naughty

Current Moves: Rock Smash, Tail Whip, Bone Club, Smack Down

**3. Timburr(Male)**

Level: 11

Ability: Sheer Force

Nature: Brave

Current Moves: Focus Energy, Rock Smash, Two other unknown moves

* * *

><p><strong>AN**_: If the final part seemed rush, then it was intentional. Everything will be explained eventually. Also, I will only have one culdesac kid battle with the gym leader while the others just off-screen get it, just as I did with Jonny. This was to avoid the repetitive battles, but there will be times where there will be two gym battles with two separate culdesac kid. Upgraded moves for Oshawott were "Brine." Since I don't know how Onix breaks apart, I just made it so that only super effective moves can do it. Other then that, constructive criticism is once again appreciated and hope you enjoyed the chapter._


End file.
